Another One Bites The Dust
by Tech Rathgen
Summary: A simulation goes all wrong and Fox McCloud has to stop a very powerful virus known as FVB, which he discovers during a dream. editing done.
1. Haywire Simulation

Disclaimer: don't own Star Fox, Nintendo and Star Fox team own it, and Rare does too… the zombies are from Resident Evil.

_**ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST**_

_**Part 1 - HORROR FLICK**_

_CHAPTER 1_

Haywire Simulation!

Fox waits in a simulation room. Pepper sits in the control room to monitor Fox.

The simulation room can send real things in throughout a portal. The control room has see through glass, despite the trainee can't see from the other side.

Pepper speaks into the microphone. "Are you ready, Fox?"

Fox reaches for his blaster. "I'm ready!" He upholsters the blaster.

"I can't hear you," Pepper explains. "Discard your weapon and nod or a shake your head."

Fox sighs, holsters the weapon and nods.

Pepper commands a tree, grass, an ax and darkness to appear. Pepper sits and silences the microphone. Falco, Slippy, Katt, and Krystal join Pepper in the control. It slightly startles Pepper.

Fox chops the wood with the ax and gets deep. Sweat pours down his face.

Pepper asks, "Where's Peppy Hare?"

Slippy replies, "Dinosaur Planet has a plague and Peppy works for a medical cure. The first test of the toxic medication did kill a dinosaur in 24 hours.

"Peppy carries the blood of the dead one before and after the injection of the medication. The medication did eat the blood as black sperm cells. Its frozen for preservation.

"Peppy did inject the medication and it did heal the dinosaur. Two blood samples from the dinosaur have examination. The infection did eat the blood sample and spreads fast. Peppy preserves it in the freezer.

"The medication blood sample bursts into flame too fast for preservation. The virus and the medication have names."

Pepper asks, "Names please?"

"The infection is Black Death. The toxic medication is FVB."

"What does it mean?"

"_Fire Volcanic Bio-hazard_."

"I need to leave Fox alone." Pepper asks, "Anymore news?"

Falco explains, "Star Fox has a new recruit."

"Maybe later on," Pepper races to the door. "The FVB medication has importance."

Pepper, Falco, Slippy, Katt, and Krystal race to the Corneria HQ lab.

Fox drops the ax and sits against the tree. He sleeps and dreams a nightmare.

(separation)

The moonlight shines in the darkness. Fox doesn't notice the fire as it burns many things and he floats in the air. A white fox appears and floats among him.  
Fox gives the white fox a dead stare. A blue sword lies in the white fox's holster. The white fox smiles and cracks his fingers. Fox stares and sniffs the air. Smoke invades his nostrils. However, he doesn't know where it is.

Fox asks, "What's your purpose?"

The white fox laughs, "Think of this as a Freddy Kruger nightmare. If you die in this futuristic view of the Lylat System, then you die for real. You must stop the FVB virus." Loud screams of pain come from below, "Fire tortures them and they will be zombies." The white fox points at the carnage below, "The fire burns them." He sniffs the flesh that burns, "It smells great."

Fox observes the carnage below in fear. He notices that he floats in the air. The moonlight adds to the fearful carnage. People scream and buildings collapse. It haunts Fox's mind, even when the screams cease.

The white fox lifts Fox's muzzle up and Fox looks at his eyes. He laughs, "Fox, stop the FVB virus and I'll help." He disappears, "I wish you luck. However, I'll watch you as well."

Fox reappears on the ground with the houses that burn. He hears voices that call his name.

_This simulation is haywire_, Fox races to a cottage that isn't on fire.

"Save us, save Lylat Fox," The voices chant this inside the houses.

Fox enters the living room and sees a worn down desk. He sees a letter on it and reads it.

_Dear Fox McCloud,  
I can't control the virus. My plans fall apart.  
Your Frienemy,  
Wraith Cornelius.  
_

Wraith appears and punches Fox's face. "You now know my name."

Fox collapses to the floor and is unconscious. Wraith drags him toward a dungeon.

_This simulation is haywire. _

Wraith tosses Fox against the concrete. Fox wakes up with a few bruises. He stands and rubs his bruises. Wraith slams the door of the dungeon Fox hears it and observes Wraith. Wraith practices sword play.

A blue ant eater taps Fox's shoulder, "My name's Spike."

"What's Wraith," Fox asks. "He seems cruel and his sword seems unworthy of today's technology."

Spike looks at Wraith. Wraith disappears into a wall like a ghost. "Wraith did become evil from failure to protect another universe."

"What did happen to the planet," Fox asks.

"Wraith might remember something. However, his fear and shyness might cloud his knowledge. You need to ask him."

"I don't want to ask-"

Spike dissolves into a skeleton. There's another skeleton on top of him that holds a knife. Fox walks outside of the jail cell with shock and disgust.

Fox asks Wraith, "Explain your failure in the other universe?"

Wraith sighs. "FVB zombie dogs resort to cannibalism and their acid blood eats throughout the earth. The acid destroys the planet and ends in a draw. We also did defeat the virus before the zombie dogs did this. However, Peppy might repeat history if we don't act. Lylat faces the same danger against the ultimate virus. You have one more test before I let you deal with this in the real world."

Fox asks, "Does it have a weakness?"

Wraith nods, "It isn't guns. There's the heat sustainable M-virus that's inside me. Or we can find something to freeze a volcano. Its near impossible. What did you decide?"

Fox replies, "Guns only advance as technology does."

Wraith grins, "Your petty technological advances will fail against fire breathers."

"This scares me. Even a virus has a weakness."

"It lights the host on fire. It can use the M-Virus to heal the host. The J-Virus can sustain bullets, but not the fire. I'm eager to fight."

"Who did create the virus," asks Fox.

Wraith stands and his finger nails grow knives, "Tyler Conrad."

They race outside and attack zombies.

Wraith and Fox upholster their weapons and attack the zombies. The zombies look up and breathe fire.

Zombie speak in distortion from the fire breath. "Attack."

Wraith advises Fox, "If you have questions, you should ask them now."

Fox replies, "No questions."

FVB zombies breathe fire at Wraith and Fox. Fox jumps away from harm and takes Wraith with him. They stand. The fire ceases with less intensity.

Fox fire his blaster and destroys an entire row of zombies. Acid blood flies out.

The FVB zombies stand. However, an FVB tyrant on fire throws zombies.

The tyrant raises its voice, "I'm Fire Blaze. That white fox is mine. He has the M-Virus inside him"

A portal with Fox asleep appears. Tech tries to wake Fox up shakes his shoulders. Pepper throws Tech away from Fox. A light shines on Fox. Everything around Fox and Wraith stop.

Wraith hugs Fox and Fox joins in. "Congratulations Fox, you did pass my tests. You're free to leave."

Fox asks, "What about you?"

"I'll kill Fire Blaze. I won't forget you. We'll meet again."

"I sure hope so," Fox releases the hug. "We'll defeat FVB. Good bye."

"I'll see what happens. I'll check on you, unless I die." Wraith waves at Fox. Fox floats toward the portal.

When Fox is gone, time moves. Fire Blaze charges Wraith.

Wraith upholsters his sword, "Good luck Fox and defeat FVB." Wraith turns toward Fire Blaze, "Come and get me before I grab the Tara Nova Gun." He laughs.

Wraith and Fire Blaze collide. Wraith drops and rolls to put out the fire. He stands. Fire Blaze looks up and breathes fire.

My wife and daughter should be alive. They can reach the M-Virus' Fire Bionic Volcano level. The level is inside me. I haven't been able to unleash it.  
Fire breathes a fireball at Wraith.

Wraith ducks and the fireball misses. Fire charges toward Wraith.

Wraith stands. Fire throws Wraith into the air. He collides hard and gains short paralysis. Fire drags Wraith to a dungeon by his bushy tail.

Wraith opens his eyes by the dungeon and struggles. Fire throws Wraith. Wraith's eyes bulge.

Wraith flies over the steps without a railing and grabs hold to the next row of steps. Fire steps on Wraith's hand. Wraith's stabs Fire with knives from his hand. However, Fire chuckles.

Wraith feels blue blood leave him and enter his enemy and he release the knives. However, blood still seeps into the enemy from the hand beneath the foot. Wraith stabs his sword into Fire's leg and holsters the weapon. Fire feels pain and kicks Wraith from the steps.

Wraith falls in a fit of screams toward the dungeon bottom. Something flashes before his eyes. He has broken bones and blue blood leaks from his mouth. Fire walks down the steps.

Jill and Wraith hug and kiss.

"Daddy," Ramie hugs Wraith. "I did find you."

"Why did you come?"

Jill slaps him. "You haven't been beaten! Wraith, don't give up. What's your dilemma?"

"I want FBV and how to use the Tara Nova Gun."

"No satisfaction about your transformation?"

"I fight Fire Blaze."

"You can reach the Orisis sword. Without that, we couldn't vanquish Tyler Conrad. FBV is within you, just shut everything out from your mind."

"Thank you, Jill. Bye Ramie."

Wraith leaves the dream.

(separation)

Wraith wakes up and sees the Tara Nova Gun. He can't move. Fire Blaze reaches the bottom step and throws Wraith into metal steps. Fire kicks the gun away and stabs Wraith's back with a railing.

Wraith shuts down with surges of electricity. Fire descends the steps in laughter.

_Alternate Power Activation.  
_

Wraith opens his eyes and forces the railing from his body. He throws it elsewhere and grabs the Tara Nova Gun.

Fire Blaze turns toward him, "This is impossible."

Wraith fires the weapon, "With the M-Virus, anything's possible."

An atom floats toward Blaze.

As the atom reaches its target, it violently rips apart Fire Blaze.

Wraith wipes a chunk of his enemy from his muzzle. He regains his strength of primary power from the healing properties of the M- Virus.

A memory flashes before his eyes.


	2. New recruit

_**Part 1 - HORROR FLICK**_

_CHAPTER 2_

_**NEW RECRUIT**_

Wolf smokes a cigarette on a couch. He watches the news. He puts out the cigarette into the ashtray.

A girl coyote reads off the news. "There's a new disease that calls itself the Black Death. The new FVB medication did burn its patient to death. Peppy did create this medication and attempts to add further ingredients to stop the dangerous side effects. However, this can be dangerous if it does go into evil hands."

The girl coyote has malnourishment.

As the coyote speaks from the TV, Wolf upholsters a combat knife. "I want to love her. If she refuses, she'll be in my trophy room. I want Fox's head." He laughs.

"This just in, a new recruit joins Star Fox."

Wolf turns off the TV and stands. He raises his voice. "Come Piglet, I need you." He turns the TV back on and to give Pigma a visual description.

Pigma appears in front of Wolf. He raises his voice, "It's Pigma!"

Wolf shows Pigma the coyote on the TV. "Capture that female coyote." He laughs and checks her out. "I want her as my bride. Keep her alive. If she refuses me, I'll kill her myself." He commands. "Now go."

Pigma rallies Jaqueline Peters and Jack Linux.

Jaqueline and Jack follow Pigma to the Wolfen 2's. They fly toward MacBeth to capture the coyote.

Wolf checks the coyote out and points his combat knife at her, "She needs food. She must not die from malnutrition." He holsters the combat knife, "I might cuddle her if she dies."

Wolf enters the control room and sits. He sends a transmission to Peppy. He wishes to discuss the medication.

(separation)

Pepper, Falco, Katt, Slippy, and Krystal walk inside the experiment room. Peppy writes ingredients to stop the medication's side effects. The visitors destroy his concentration.

Peppy sets his pencil down. "I'm busy. This better be important."

Pepper sits down. The others stand and watch. He asks, "How does the medication progress?"

"It isn't great. Water can't sustain the powerful FVB medication. To find the ingredients to eradicate the side effects feels like an attempt to search for a needle in a haystack."

"We need to trash it."

"No, it did defeat black death. However, the medication does kill. I need to rid FVB of its side effects."

A transmission appears on the television-communicator. Its Wolf. "I crave a deal from Peppy." Wolf smiles. "You'll be rich if you offer the FVB medication."

"It isn't for sale," Peppy slams his fist on his desk. "I refuse your offer!"

Wolf slams his fist on his leg. "Nothing will keep me away. I'll find it."

Wolf's phone rings. "Hello."

Pigma replies, "We'll rendezvous into MacBeth. I'll find her soon."

"Excellent." Wolf looks into the screen. "Remember your warning." He ends the transmission.

After the threat, the ones in the room feel fear. Pepper whispers in Peppy's ear. Peppy whispers the medication's details.

Pepper turns to Falco. "Escort me to our new recruit. What does the recruit look like?"

Falco leads the way toward the recruit. "The white vixen wishes to be a mercenary."

"What, are you serious!" He has ferocity.

Falco guides Pepper to his office's waiting room. The white vixen sits.

Pepper asks Falco, "Is that the new recruit?"

Falco replies, "Yes, she is."

"She's beautiful."

"Only Katt fits my beautiful standards. This vixen has to be a two at the most."

"Whatever."

Pepper taps the vixen's shoulder. "Come into my office."

The vixen stands and follows Pepper into the office and wags her tail. The two sit. Falco shuts the door and sits next the vixen.

Pepper asks, "What's your name?"

She replies, "I'm Tech Rathgen and I want to join Star Fox."

Falco imagines to do sexual advances to Tech to anger her. Two or not, it would still be fun to play with her in his mind.

Pepper replies, "You can join Star Fox. Fox decides those employments. I think you should be a janitor-"

Tech interrupts, "What?"

"Unless we have another Arwing, there isn't anything I can do."

"Janitor isn't what I want."

"Arwings aren't cheap. Look, your resume is impressive. There's nothing I can do."

Tech weeps as Pepper stands, "I wanna check on Fox. Wanna join?"

Tech stands, "Yes, I'll go," and weeps.

As Falco joins them, Pepper asks Tech, "What did happen in combat training?"

Tech wipes her tears away and explains the test she did go throughout the combat training.

Pepper enters the simulation control room, "That's impressive."

Tech blushes, "Thanks."

Pepper opens the simulation room and Tech runs to Fox and shakes him.

Falco explains, "Tech might murder him."

Pepper explains, "Only a baby would die from that. Fox is important to our goals."

Pepper races to Tech and her off Fox. Seconds later, Fox's eyes open.

I'll do it, Fox returns to reality. Good luck in your task Wraith. I'll need your help.

Fox stands and explains, "Peppy must abandon the FVB medication, otherwise everyone will die."

Pepper explains, "Peppy will find the right ingredients to stop the side effects."

Fox explains, "The FVB medication is an incomplete virus. It needs another virus to sustain the effects."

Tech asks, "Can I say something?"

Fox glares at Tech, "What's your purpose?"

She replies, "I belong to Star Fox."

"What's your name?"

"Tech Rathgen."

"Is she truthful, Pepper?"

"Yes," replies Pepper. Falco enters. "I'll escort you to Peppy. Tech is a janitor for now."

Fox chimes in. "I hope your career pleases you."

Fox enters the lab and confronts Peppy. "The FVB medication is an incomplete virus. It needs another virus to sustain it. We need to stop it."

Pepper suggests, "We should guard the incomplete virus at Great Fox. Peppy will search for ingredients there. Tech will guard it. Now, move it!"

Fox, Krystal, Katt, Falco, Peppy, Slippy and Tech race toward the Arwings. Tech rides with Fox. The others ride alone. Their destination is Great Fox


	3. Wake up

Part 1 - Horror Flick

Chapter 3

Wake up

Cirua Saffron is the coyote reporter that Pigma is after. Wolf thinks she's sexy. Even though she is beautiful during school, the males did say that she is fat. The reason why she has malnourishment. She didn't eat much and that would only increase the ridicule.

She did meet a gorgeous wolf that did cause her to lust over him. She did try to hide it. Fear of rejection did make her cringe whenever she did see him. Her low self esteem did only make things worse.

When she decides to talk to the wolf, he ignores her. After school, he pins her against a locker, "Everyone wants you dead. Your life is pathetic."

_Present time… _

Cirua leaves in search of a restaurant. Her fear of others judgment makes her watch them. She'll talk when she feels safe. However, to walk alone is a horrid idea.

She finds a buffet. Her lack of food fuels this temptation.

Pigma knocks Cirua over the head with a bat. He opens the Wolfen 2's cargo bay. Jack and Jaqueline hog tie Cirua.

Pigma injects Cirua with a sleep drug. Jaqueline and Jack toss her into Pigma's Wolfen 2 cargo bay.

They fly their Wolfen 2's toward the Star Wolf. Wolf waits for his bride.

(separation)

Pigma leads the two cats. Jaqueline and Jack carry Cirua toward Wolf.

Cirua wakes up. She hears someone hum music and smells potatoes. She sits inside a cell, but doesn't notice. She sees Wolf's back and his tail wags. He cooks and sways to Addicted to Spuds by Weird Al.

Wolf laughs, "I'm addicted to spuds."

Cirua sighs in lust as she drinks him in.

Wolf turns to Cirua. The sigh does it. She crawls toward the end of the cell bars. Wolf grins. He realizes she already loves him.

He asks her, "Do you know me?"

She explains, "I don't know. You're beautiful."

He smiles, "I'll give you a hint. Its in high school. Everyone wants you dead. Your life is pathetic."

She growls inside the bars. However, she can't reach him. "You did it! I'll never love you."

He grabs a trashcan and turns off the stove. He lifts the pan over the trashcan. He grabs a spoon for himself and he smiles.

He asks, "Do you want the potatoes?"

Her stomach growls, "Yes."

He ignores her plea and grabs a bowl for the potatoes. "I'm not hungry. I'll throw it away."

He leans down to the trashcan.

She pleas, "Don't toss it. Please. I'm hungry."

He chuckles and walks toward Cirua's cage with the bowl. He grabs a key.

He unlocks the cell door, "I wanna love you."

She replies, "You're too confident."

He judges her, "You're too skinny and need food for your body." He opens the cage. "You're beautiful. However, you must eat. It'll add to your beauty."

He hands her the bowl and walks into the cage. He kisses her cheek. He closes his eyes for now.

She eats the potatoes. She breathes in Wolf's pheromones.

He smells great, She thinks. She breathes him in.

She rubs his chest, "You're so soft." She explores him, "You're rough."

He keeps his eyes shut, "I need sleep, so stop please."

She drinks him in further, "You're so beautiful."

"At least allow me to sleep for the doctor's recommendation."

As he yawns, she kisses him. She allows him to sleep.

She lies her head on Wolf's chest. She closes her eyes and the kiss playbacks in her mind.

Wolf wakes up and Cirua smiles at him.

She pets his muzzle, "Who are you?"

He leaps on her and pets her. She blushes. "I'm Wolf O' Donnell. You're a sexy beast." He kisses her cheek. Her blush deepens. "If you eat something, your beauty will magnify."

Her blush deepens, "I'm Cirua Saffron and I crave food to enhance my attractiveness."

"You're easy. I barely know you and you want me." He smiles, "When you blush, I wonder whether I should laugh or make field goals."

She laughs, "You're funny!"

He throws his hands up, "Hey Cirua, its good."

She smiles.

He sits and spreads his legs and wags his tail. She scoots against him and wraps her tail around his. She kisses his cheek. He blushes.

She massages his shoulders and he enjoys it. She jumps on him.

She kisses him and her excitement builds.

Wolf proclaims, "I'm hungry."

He eats and observes her from outside the cage. She stares at the floor.

Wolf smiles, "Come out and walk with me."

She crawls from the cage, "What for?"

"Its for something important. Baconma!"

Pigma appears, "Please, will you remember my name? Its Pigma Dengar, dumb ass."

"Take Cirua on a tour of the ship. I have important things to attend to."

"Yes, boss."

Wolf enters a Wolfen 2 and flies to Corneria. _  
_


	4. Failed Search and Past and Directives

Part 2 - Another One Bites The Dust

Chapter 4

Failed Search and Past and Mission Directives

Wolf parks the Wolfen 2 at the ship docking bay and taps some controls on it, which opens the cockpit. He slides down the ladder and puts a black eye patch on over his bad eye. Four guards, which securely block the ship bay entrance/exit, completely surround him and point their guns at him.

From Wolf's point of view, the black eye patch gives reading of the entire area with red text, which displays the threat range and has a targeting device that'll appear upon command.

_Threat: Above Average. _

One of the four guards approach and ask, "What are you here for Wolf? We were not informed of a scheduled appointment to visit the base."

Wolf grins with arrogance, "I don't make the rules, I just break them like glass."

"You dare deny the rules of the entrance?"

"You think I'm here for a chat, which is all, and you want me to do something that will become the death of me."

"That is absolutely--," It changes into a scream of pain.

Wolf grabs onto his arm and jerks it forward with all his brute strength, the guard flies into his fists. The force of Wolf's blow not only causes the scream, it also causes a neck fracture. The guard, despite the pain, is able to lift up the hands - which in turn, Wolf takes advantage of it by placing his foot on the guard's neck, lifting the arm up and twists it in one swift motion. The guard's neck snaps.

The three guards immediately lift their guns as Wolf lifts up the dead carcass and throws it on them before they could get a shot off. He takes this opportune moment to rush in a hiding place and equip his weapon.

The guards jump up, after they toss the dead guard aside, and reequip their weapons. They move in and get closer to him every second.

One of them looks at the crate with a tail sticking out, "I've got the enemy in sight, I'm in pursuit."

He moves his tail into a protective position as his targeting device inside the black eye patch looks through the crate. Within it, he can see the guards' skeleton as they move toward him. He equips his shotgun (a large blaster) and readies three sleep darts.

A large ray of orange light fires from the guards' rifle and heats up the crate with every hit. They stop as the leader commands, "Cease fire, there's gas in the crate."

He flips onto the crate, leaps from them and fire the three darts into the three unarmored necks. They drop to the floor and some were able to manage to crawl to his feet.

He hides the four bodies in the darkest shadows before he proceeds inside the entrance, "That was too easy for my expertise."

He walks through the dimly lit hallways of a Cornerian ship. Many doorways line in a crisscross row - half of the rooms for experimentation and medical use. Some of it is for food storage and multiple waiting rooms for who knows what.

Nurses, doctors and scientists surround some of the hallway, this stops him dead in his tracks before he could continue his search. The guards guard a certain length of the hallways, but only some are buff. All the guards look ugly, because of their battle scars.

A curious guard blocks his path, "Git mee some idee and then tell mee what ya want. At mai lead ya in the right direction, if ya feel mah drift."

He shows his id.

The guard asks as he returns the id, "How mai Ah help ya, Woof O' Donnell?"

He replies with a partial fib, "I forgot something in Peppy's office and I really need it, right now."

The guard tells him where to go and doesn't ask anymore questions about his errand that this wolf so desperately needs to run. He walks toward and into Peppy's science lab in search of the FVB medication.

He ransacks the lab: papers, writing utensils, glass beakers, electronic scopes and things in the fridge are all thrown on the floor with viciousness. The search to find his prize is a failure.

He leaves and flies in his ship without cleaning the lab and walks across the three snoring guards in the ship docking bay.

He sends a transmission to Pigma and waits for the answer.

(separation)

The Arwings take their perilous journey into outer space where many creatures lurk to bamboozle those animals within. Their destination is set for Great Fox and they all have a ball on the way, Fox especially.

Fox is blind-folded, singing _In the Army Now_, and doing acrobatic stunts as Tech watches the view and the driver with gaping fear. Suddenly, after a while, she takes the situation into her own hands: she kicks the preceding seat, without any regret, but with her fear escalating.

Tech screams, "Mister, please, wake up! We're gonna die, oh we're gonna die."

Fox thinks, "oh, the double dunk."

Fox's concentration on the world around him comes back like a flock of seagulls being shot at with an elephant gun as Tech's desperation to feel safe continues to get worse.

Fox parks into the ship docking bay of the Great Fox and says as he snaps his fingers, "We are here darling, no need to kick my seat."

Tech breathes like she is out of breath from a long run, but her heart thumps in her neck like a speed demon. She can't say a freaking word!

He climbs out the ship right away with a hoarse smirk on his face. Slippy climbs out of his ship, which he landed by a fighter 75 in production, and rushes toward him with a roll of paper like a little child running toward the ice cream truck.

He confronts him and hands him the blue prints to a new ship model, "Fox, look, it's the blueprints to the 75 completed fighter for you. The Arwing Armada is almost in tip top shape and she will be quite the beauty when its all over."

"How fast?"

It may have tougher steering, but she will go twice the speed of the Arwing and haver quicker aim modules. Other than that, expect it to fly within a week's time."

"Alright, but first we need to report into HQ and see our next assignment, then we'll need some rest, in order to start fresh!"

Tech gets out of the Arwing and follows them to HQ.

When they arrive, General Pepper orders, "Someone trashed Peppy's lab and we believe that the target was, and still is the FVB medication. Your mission is to protect from Star Wolf as Peppy eliminates the deadly effects. Also, I learned about two obsolete viruses from a blue fox you told me about, Fox, and he's your stunt-double so to speak. Here he is."

Wraith Stevens scratches his nose and procrastinates among the viewers - awaiting an appropriate time to strike. Suddenly, he flaps his butt around like a guy that moons you on a drive by.

"You see this piece of meat, you damn pigs? I'm your fucking stunt ass! You're all just a bunch of whining saps anyway. I'll be one of yours, or all of yours, because of that son of a bitch director.

After awhile, he explains, "First off, there's the machete virus that brings off an end product of knives…Liquid metal mixed in with the T-Virus of Umbrella Inc. Then there's the Jeptronseulia Virus…it gives off an end product of leaves that feel like those stupid razorblades..

"Of the two viruses, the J-Virus is the weakest and the other freaking virus is the opposite. However, at one point, the viruses were able to coexist as a team, because of a satellite controlled them, and brings my other conclusion to the shadows.

"The FVB medication is no more than a complete virus with a huge amount of flaws. A dead dog was tested and it screamed out in pain before it became freaking dust. A planet was destroyed by volcanic acid as blood from an FVB Zombie Dog. The FVB virus didn't do this on its own!"

"The other two viruses were added to the concoction and it was able to rid FVB's flaws. Once evil gets a hold of all three viruses, your puny Lylat System will cease to exist. And you poor freaking saps will be engulfed in flame and flesh eating acid."

Pepper comes back online, "Your mission is to keep Wolf away from the FVB virus, otherwise a dire situation will face us. Peppy, you're relieved from the FVB medication search."

Transmission ends…They think about this with puzzlement and uncertainty.

(separation)

Down in the cold pits of the dungeon, Wraith Cornelius watches as the heart of Fire Blaze slowly stops and becomes nothing more than a pancake of tissue as blood drains from it. The blood, suddenly, sets itself on fire and eats through a partial portion of the dungeon's cement.

He dreams about his past as it enters Fox's head as he sleeps, "This is the past about why REC failed, McCloud, so you won't suffer the same fatal mistake. A mistake that cost all members one entire planet and billions of lives!" He slams his fist to the floor before he allows it to enter, invade his mind like a swarm of locusts eating people's flesh.

(separation)

Pigma slam walks and growls loudly as he goes with Cirua almost exploring the whole ship, except for the restricted areas.

She looks straight at him with wide eyes and she smiles whenever his attention goes somewhere else. His madness is her entertainment and he finally catches her in the act when it becomes impossible to hold back her laughter.

He screams as he gets right in her face, "You know what's so fucking funny?"

He pushes her back a short way before he socks her jaw. She falls to the floor and her tail takes the full force of the drop. She is far too afraid to do anything, except hold her hand on the wound and shed tears.

He lashes out, "Is that funny, too?"

She shakes her head with a frown and her hand follows her face. The pure and sudden fear of him creates her physical tension. She feels lonely without Wolf, she wants to feel content and safe.

He grabs onto her neck and lifts her into the air as he huffs and puffs, "Go ahead, say it!"

She chokes to death and tears stream down her face. Only air with a soft sound escapes her muzzle, "No…"

Just as a transmission beeps on his watch, he throws her against the hard floor and kicks her, until he sees blood. She loses consciousness as he opens the small cover of the watch, the picture of Wolf's head comes into it.

Pigma sighs, "Just what I need, a wolf that gets my name wrong."

Wolf explains, "I have important news, Pigma," then his knife comes onto the screen, "but it isn't wonderful news. I failed to locate the FVB medication and I should reach Star Wolf in 0200 hours."

He points the knife at him and continues, "This should give you more than enough time to open the ship docking bay and get the hyper drive module ready for take off after food consumption. We will locate Star Fox and drive them away from their ship with decoys. If there is anyone in there, unless it's a girl, to be disposed of, search for the medication and ransack everything in it.

"Leave no crumbs untouched, we will search with a limited time of 0100 hours and make every second count. I hope to not leave without that medication and transform it into a virus. We just may, when we get it, need some research from a historical map and search for something those goodies have ignored about it."

He puts the knife away and adjusts his eye patch, "Wolf out."

(separation)

"REC 6 - FVB" reach ending sequence.

Jill and Ramie are waiting in a room for a meeting as they hug for a few seconds. Ramie is the first to release and sits on the table.

"Who took you from the car while in motion," Jill asks as she turns toward her.

"Why would you care?" Ramie crosses her arms and looks off into the distance. "I don't need you in my life, I'm practically in puberty."

She grabs onto her daughter's muzzle and forcibly moves her eyes into hers, "I am **your **mother and I **love **you! Don't you forget…"

She is interrupted by a human that walks in, a real stout shape and sits down. "Good morning, Mrs. Cornelius. Sit."

They sit down and he explains, "I'm Defense Minister of FVB. So, by what means shall we execute you, Mrs. Cornelius?"

Jill replies with humorous sarcasm, "What, no small talk? No chit chat? That's the trouble with the world today. No one takes the time to do a sinister interrogation anymore. It's a lost art."

"Your sense of humor doesn't slay me, commander. I'm sorry. Where is Ivory?"

"She's dead."

Tyler Conrad storms in and interrupts the conversation with exclamation, "Defense Mister, I must protest! This is my investigation. You are out of order and so is the M-Virus."

Defense Minister counters, "From what I'm hearing, it is you who's out of order!"

Tyler picks up a pistol that is on the desk, "I have seen this gun before."

"Put it down."

"In the hand of our enemy."

"Put it down, Tyler!"

"Do you even know who the enemy is? Do you?"

"Guard!"

Tyler shoots a guard in the room and the Defense Minister. He speaks as he gets rid of the cartridge's bullets and places it back in, "Defense Minister…murdered by Jill. Herself shot while trying to escape. Guards!"

Jill attacks him with a blow at the ribs and an uppercut at the jaw. She runs and slams the door against an oncoming guard and socks another in the jaw. As a pure reaction, the guard shoots some bullets that nearly hit Ramie where she hides. She elbows the guard, takes the AK-47 Soviet from him and knocks him out with the handle.

She rushes toward her daughter and grabs her hand, "Come on!" They rush out the room and into the hallway.

They run until reach some steps and go up only to be greeted by guards. She shoots them at the halfway mark and continues up the steps.

She slides across the floor and shoots more guards that enter the hallway from a metallic door. More come out from the other side and she shoots them. She shoots a nearby guard in an office and falls over his desk and onto the floor.

Ramie turns her mother toward the steps as guards come up with Tyler Conrad and fires a volley of bullets their way. Tyler is able to evade it and goes up the steps as Jill throws down the empty gun.

They go across the hallway after Jill grabs another AK-47 Soviet and turns right to a locked door. Bullets fly their way as they do so. She fires at the door before she kicks it open.

They look around the room, but its her mother that figures out what to do. Ramie follows her mother to the eighth row of bookshelves and Jill presses her weight against it. The shelves give way and crash toward the door and permanently lock it, however, Jimmy the J-Virus infected Zombie Dog and Dutches the M-Virus infected zombie dog enters it.

Dutches explains, "We will protect this door from FVB zombies that followed us, we'll catch up with you later."

Jill and Ramie nod in approval.

As Tyler heads toward the door, "They're in the Archives." When he reaches the door, he commands the guards that turn out to be FVB zombies, "Down!"

Jill and Ramie look out the window and see a low amount of FVB Zombies, but see an army of tanks waiting to be driven. They go away from the window, go in the opposite direction, go through a row of bookshelves and turn right.

Tyler and FVB Zombies enter the same room from a lower level and search blindly, until, because Ramie bumps into a strapped pound of files, it falls on the floor. It pinpoints their exact location.

Her mother grabs onto her hands and they run as Tyler and FVB Zombie move their way and shoot a volley of bullets their way. They turn right at the bookshelves as a high number of bullets contact files and wood. They run down a row of files and drawers as the bullets stay right on their tail.

They turn right at another bookshelf to avoid the bullets that nearly make contact. Jill fires at them and takes down two FVB zombies. One from another side appears, but Jill shoots it before it can fire any bullets.

They run, turn right at the bookshelf, go down a couple rows and take a left as the bullets continue. When they reach the middle of the bookshelf, her mother takes out a belt and stretches it out.

Tyler commands with authority, "Spread out! Cover the other side!"

As Jill attaches the belt, she looks her daughter's way and advises, "Trust me."

They stand up and run toward another bookshelf and go left as another volley of bullets fly their way, but Ramie covers her ears and gets very afraid.

Jill stops and turns her way as bullets contact the trapdoor electronic shutters, until she falls into the FVB zombies' arms and puts her down and restrains her.

Jill turns around, shoots a hook from the belt and goes to a proper swinging position. She flies across a fifty foot gap and kicks an FVB zombie on the way before she let go of it and crashes through the window before she lands on a large trunk of a semi. She gets up and jumps off before she explores the area.

The FVB zombie, which didn't follow Tyler, go toward the scent of Dutches the M-Virus Infected Zombie Dog. They are able to locate her and look straight at her body as Jimmy the J-Virus Infected Zombie dog throws a bunch of razor sharp leaves at the FVB zombies down below.

The leaves slice through the metal with ease and behead the closest zombies down below. Dutches turns toward Jimmy and her slushy eyes turn into a brisk flame, but she isn't doing this.

_What's going on with me? _She thought. _Why do I have uncontrollable rage at my own friend? He didn't do anything! _

Dutches approaches Jimmy as she commands, "Get away from me!"

Jimmy turns her way, but doesn't reply as the zombies focus their heads upon her more.

Suddenly, she lashes at him with knives that come out of her fingers and he blocks without any intention to hit her, his friend.

Dutches cries out as she attempts to uppercut him, "I'm being controlled, get away from me!"

He runs toward the end of a window and jumps from it as she follows. They jump onto the cement and are completely safe from the zombies that controlled her.

He asks, "Who was controlling you?"

She explains with little detail as possible, "FVB Virus."

He looks into her eyes, "The FVB Zombies?"

He finds the answer from deep within her eyes with some difficulty.

She looks at the street, "No time to explain, we need to catch up with Jill, so we can face Tyler." They run into a nearby car inside the HQ driveway. They follow behind a car and two jeeps.

Jill runs toward a hiding place among the tanks as Ramie is forced into a vehicle by Tyler and a couple FVB Zombies. She watches as Tyler gets inside.

Tyler commands with urgency, "Go now!"

The evil drives out of HQ driveway and onto the rocky pavement before they get on a normal road. Two jeeps enter the place where Tyler left and search for Jill.

She stealthily moves to another tank and watches the FVB Zombies run straight pass her as she looks at a tank called "343" and rushes inside.

As Tyler gets on the road and takes a sharp left turn, Wraith and Spike watch nearby.

Wraith asks, "Did you see that?"

Spike replies, "Yeah, people are always in a hurry. What should we do?"

"Leave him be--"

Suddenly, the car goes down the road and takes another sharp left as Wraith and Spike follow at a good distance. They slowly gain speed and stay on the speeder's tail.

Suddenly, a tank crashes through the bricks and chases Tyler. He and Ramie look at the tank with confusion and fear as Jill's upper torso appears and steers the tank.

Tyler commands as his fears grow, "Faster!"

She continues to follow them, even as they make a sharp right turn that nearly causes them to tumble backwards. She tries the same thing with the tank, but she spins in a full circle before she regains control.

As Wraith and Spike follow, Wraith screams, "Holy shit!"

Spike replies with a couple chuckles, "Yes, holy shit indeed."

Jill regains speed as the enemy continues to speed up and take a sharp left turn into a dead end.

Tyler can't believe it, "Damn it!" The car comes to a complete halt.

She drives and makes the tank do another sharp turn, without a spin, and enters the car's rearview mirror.

He looks at the merciless tank for a few seconds before he commands, "Down the alley!"

The FVB zombie puts the car into reverse and slams on the gas pedal. The car flies backwards before it ricochets the front to the alley's position and drives into the very tight fit.

She follows them out of the alley and destroy bricks as she goes, which makes an alley way big enough for a tank. Two jeeps rush inside the tank size alley and so does Wraith and Spike.

Tyler reaches the end of the alley and turns left at a small strip of road as Jill takes a sharp turn and explode on top of one another as the people inside fly into the water. Wraith and Spike continue pursuit.

The FVB zombie uses the car to pass up a slow semi as the tank stays in pursuit .

Tyler advises with drastic measures to get people out of the way, "Use the bumper! That's what it's for!"

The car knocks into people and sends them colliding onto the street.

Jill turns the tank around and slams the brakes. Wraith and Spike back up into a nearby lane and enter the alley for a short period, because they no idea what the tank will do.

Jeeps and police cars stop and goes into reverse as Jill speeds up the tank. As they go backwards, they shoot at the tank and miss the protected tank. Two other police cars appear and ram into the ones that form a road block.

All the cars and jeeps crash, the survivors rush from their vehicles as the tank drives right over them. It causes a large explosion to go off as she does so.

The FVB zombie drives across a bridge, which forces many to jump into the water, and drives through a moveable hot dog stand. The tank gets closer from the tactic as Tyler takes a drink of whiskey and the car is approaching empty.

The car enters a circular road junction and goes a half circle before it turns onto a street.

Jill has a few cops blocking her way, but she just runs them over like they were never there.

Tyler asks with concern, "What was that?"

As Jill approaches a blue semi carrying a large trailer of pop cans, cars make space for the tank as it flies through the trailer and sends pop can everywhere. She goes straight the whole way and crashes into a national monument and takes it with her on the chase.

She continues to chase them and turn right as they do and, during that time, the monument crashes into a building before it flies onto two cop cars. Sparks fly from under the monument as Jill suddenly stops. The cop cars slam into her, she looks at it and drives off.

Tyler stops by a colossal building and grabs onto Ramie before he throws her out, "The climax can begin and you all will die by the power of the FVB Virus at its highest potential!"

Jill rushes out of the tank and joins her daughter as Wraith and Spike rush from their vehicle and join them just as Dutches and Jimmy rush toward them as well.

The war shall begin.

(separation)

Pigma throws Cirua into the control room and locks her inside, "Stay in here god damn it, if it wasn't for Wolf loving you, I'd throw you into outer space right now. I'd watch your pitiful self run out of air as blood came through your fucking nostrils, eyes, and muzzle. I'll let you out when that prick returns." He slams the door and locks it.

She cries as she enters the room and she crawls toward the control panel with blood dripping from her nose. She climbs into the seat and sends a transmission to Wolf by a click of a button.

Wolf looks into the tele-communicator, "Wolf here." Suddenly, he notices who it is on the other end, "oh, its you babe! I'm so glad to see you, Cirua." He looks closer at the screen and becomes furious as he takes out his knife and squeezes his hand against the blade. His blood stains the blade and stains his pants, he cringes at the pain and places the knife back into its holster. "Who did that to your face? I will spill blood for you and whoever it is will pay for being a female abuser."

She replies as she uses her hands to cup the dripping blood, "Pigma is responsible for it all!"

He asks without keeping his anger in check, "What did the bastard do?"

She cries, "He pushed me, socked me in the jaw, lift choked me, threw me twice, kicked me and promised me that he would throw me out of the ship. Please, come back, because I'm too scared to be alone and I realized that I love you."

He shows his teeth and growls revengefully, "Don't worry, I'll take care of him! Just tell him to protect his balls and, if he asks why, don't answer him."

"Okay, my love."

"I will squeeze it, until it hurts and I may make him bleed! Wolf out."


	5. War Begins

Another One Bites the Dust

Chapter 5

War Begins

- "No bastard ever won a war by dying for his country. He won it by making the other poor bastard die for his country." - General Patton. Old blood and guts.

(separation)

Jill screams as she equips a pistol on the ground, "I've been waiting six years to annihilate your family's legacy and, now, I get a chance to send it and you into the flaming pit of hell. Die like ALEX did!"

Tyler Conrad laughs, I surpassed my father in every way and, soon, the Conrad legacy will be complete."

"Save it someone who gives a shit!"

"Even after I'm dead."

"Shut up!"

"Because this world will go with me!"

She fires a bullet into Tyler's stomach and blood sheds from his body. He cringes from the pain and, suddenly, smiles as a dragon wing sprouts from his back. She fires again as another dragon wing sprouts and his smile widens.

Tyler laughs with pure evilness, "Jill, no matter how much you deny it, I'm already surpassing my father in ways he'd never dream."

She explains with a boisterous tone, "That's because he never dreamed of it! He wasn't only a worthy opponent to me, he was a friend!"

"Save it, bitch--,"

Jill growls loudly and shoots Tyler without any mercy, but soon she finds out that it's the biggest mistake of her life.

Tyler beckons the transformation from man with wings into a burning dragon. He laughs evilly and playfully shakes his finger back and forth, "Nice try, but now it's my turn."

Wraith walks toward Jill and places his hand firmly on her shoulder, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, my love."

Tyler cringes with pain as bright lights appear from his skin and he summons the power within, "I am…Tyler Conrad!"

Suddenly, his whole body ignites in flame as he flaps his wings, "Now, M-Virus, taste the power of FVB injected into living, human flesh."

He flies into the air as flaming leaves sprout from his sides and knives come out of his wrists. He swoops down and tries to slash at them with knives before he goes back up. He stares at the six with a very dark smile, because his victory his so close and inevitable.

Five, Tyler thinks as he snaps his fingers and blocks his view of Jill.

Jill, by Tyler's influence, equips her sword, lunges at Wraith and slashes her sword at him without knowing why. He moves his upper torso downward and he blocks the blade just narrowly. He regains his balance and prepares to fight his wife if it comes down to it, but he doesn't want this fate.

Four, Tyler thinks as he snaps his fingers and blocks his own view of Dutches.

Dutches, by Tyler's influence to kill even the already dead members of REC, teeth forms into much sharper knives and knives come out of her fingers.

Three, Tyler thinks as he watches Dutches with an evil smile.

Dutches tries to stab Jimmy, but to no avail as Jimmy's arm forms into vines and thrusts her arm away.

Two, Tyler thinks as his focus goes back to Jill.

Jill tries to stab Wraith in the stomach, but to no avail as he grabs the blade with a very high speed. Blue blood drips from his hands as he holds the blade back with all his strength in the works. His muscles bulge and his bones ache as he fights his wife from stabbing him.

He, suddenly, breaks free from it and sends her flying into a brick building. She falls with ¾ of her body inside the building and, to make matters worse, the bricks bury her alive. In a matter of seconds, she crashes through the bricks with ease and her entire body is surrounded by a Super Saiyan flame. She flies toward him with determination as she prepares to punch him with all her strength.

One, Tyler thinks as he snaps his fingers and blocks his own view of Ramie, but nothing happens. He snaps his fingers again, but still nothing. _Isn't she infected with the M-Virus? _

Ramie's anger opens up her strongest ability and the most powerful level of the M-Virus. She closes her eyes, focuses her energy and a Super Saiyan flame covers her body as lightning appears and disappears along the yellow flame.

Fire Bionic Volcano, thought Ramie as she looks further into her conscience.

Suddenly, as she opens her eyes, a burst of flame with blue at the bottom ignites. A natural flame covers her entire body, however, she can be seen within the flame, unlike Tyler.

She flies up and prepares to fight Tyler to the death as she clenches her fists. Her flame darkens as she stares at him with pure malice.

Zero, Tyler thinks as he looks at his opposser with a dark smile, Let the war begin.

Tyler cackles evilly, "Let the war begin."

Ramie goes into a fighting stance, "You're going to die for controlling my parents and friends. **Die**!"

She flies toward him with anger.

(separation) - Wraith and Jill

Jill tries to stab Wraith in the stomach, but to no avail as he grabs the blade with a very high speed. Blue blood drips from his hands as he holds the blade back with all his strength in the works. His muscles bulge and his bones ache as he fights his wife from stabbing him.

He, suddenly, breaks free from it and sends her flying into a brick building. She falls with ¾ of her body inside the building and, to make matters worse, the bricks bury her alive. In a matter of seconds, she crashes through the bricks with ease and her entire body is surrounded by a Super Saiyan flame. She flies toward him with determination as she prepares to punch him with all her strength.

He's too slow to react on time, because of her immense speed, and a powerful jab connects his stomach. He launches into a large skyscraper at immense velocity, rams into bricks with his back side, flies out the other side of the building and his back scrapes across the pavement upon landing.

Spike watches with fear as Jill flies toward Wraith with the intention to kill him, under the FVB virus influence. Spike fears for Wraith the most, because he doesn't have the abilities that Jill has at all. Since the echidna is infected with the J-Virus, he tries to help her with his plant-like weapons.

Jill flies through the sky and her evil in her eyes increase as Wraith waits for the sudden impact. He forms his hands into fists, but he's far too slow to keep her from choking him and lifting him high into the air.

Spike fires razor sharp leaves her way at a rapid rate, but the leaves couldn't penetrate the flames covering her.

She lifts Wraith high above the tallest sky scraper and bloodies his face with her free hand. Blue blood escapes from his nose and she is able to open his forehead.

She cups her fists together and slams the duo against his back. He flies and crashes into the cement as she flies down with the intention to finish him off quickly.

He stands up slowly with trembling arms and legs as blue blood drains from his belly, feet, and muzzle. Some electric surges come from his body and his bones are somewhat revealed in an eerie. His skeleton and muscles are pure, powerful M-Virus metal. The metal is the only thing keeping him alive. He forms his fists as he waits for the right moment to strike her.

Just as she is two inches away from smashing his forehead into little fragments, he jumps away from her blow and tumbles twice away from her as she crashes into the road. Cement chunks fly in all directions and dust flies everywhere. He brings his legs to his chest, his head to his knees and covers himself with his hands. Some chunks hit him, while others don't, and it doesn't phase him.

He jumps off the ground into a standing position and rushes to see if his wife is still alive with fear in his heart. He looks on in fear and slight puzzlement as she stands up with a minor nose bleed of blue blood. She walks toward him as the yellow flame darkens and she uppercuts him in the jaw.

He flies to the ground, his body and metal parts scrape across the cement, however, he's still able to stand up despite his blue blood loss. As she flies toward, Spike grabs her leg with vines, but she's able to slice through with knives that come out of her wrists. She flies toward Spike with malice as her flame dwindles - showing signs of her pain.

Wraith sprints toward her, leaps on her and the weight of the metallic body takes her down. Her flames flickers out and she struggles under her husband, but to no avail. She grows tired quickly from her attempts to escape him. Spike approaches with hopes to restrain her, but Wraith shoos him away.

Wraith caresses her ears as he soothes her with his voice, "Jill, it's Wraith. I still love you, sweetheart. We married for a reason, don't take it away from us!"

Her eyes open wide and she smiles brightly, despite she's still under Tyler's influence.

He smiles back, "I love you."

_I love you too, _her subconscious tells her.

He kisses her with his tongue for a few seconds and releases as he brightens his smile.

Despite this affection, Tyler's influence is still in control of her M-Virus. She looks at her husband evilly and kicks his dick. He doesn't feel any pain, until he flies and his back scrapes against the street.

She sprints toward him, grabs him by the neck and lifts him up. She chokes him as tears flow from his eyes and fights for air. His tears give her sadness and the ability to fight Tyler's influence. She drops him and, the result, he looks at her with a smile. She steps back, covers her ears and struggles against the FVB control. She drops to her knees and screams in agony as the influence grows weaker.

Wraith rushes toward her with high amounts of concern and love in his heart. He drops to her knees and grasps her hands in his, waiting intently for her reaction. Jill blushes, draws him close and the power of love seems to prevail over Tyler's influence.

He smiles brightly as he looks into her eyes, "I love you, Jill."

She replies as Tyler's influence dwindles, "I love you too, Wraith."

He kisses her lovingly with his tongue and caresses her bushy tail.

After a few minutes, he releases and asks, "Did you enjoy it?"

She blushes and pulls him into a kiss with her tongue. He joins in with the kiss and it lasts for a few minutes, until a loud crash comes from a skyscraper.

He releases first and sees Tyler fly out of the bricks with yellow blood leaking from his face.

He asks with a boisterous tone, "Are you ready to finish him for good?"

She nods as she glares at Tyler with pure hatred and madness.

He stands up and screams, "I have had enough of this! You're going down, Tyler Conrad!"

(separation) - Dutches and Jimmy

Dutches' teeth form into much sharper knives and knives come out of her fingers. She tries to stab Jimmy, but to no avail as Jimmy's arm forms into vines and thrusts her arm away. She attempts the same stunt before, but Jimmy's arms form into vines and hold her arms in place.

She slices through the leaves with her knife claws as her fury and influence escalates. He screams in pain as she slashes his face and green flesh evaporates onto the cement. He opens his mouth full of razor sharp leaves, grabs them, throws them at her face and cuts through her muzzle. Blue blood flies from her muzzle and she screams out in pain.

She slams him to the ground and forces this from her muzzle, "Jimmy, I'm being controlled. Get away from me!"

He screams back, "Fight it!"

She corners him into a building, lifts him into the air and chokes him.

He struggles to ask, "What is your mission?"

She replies as her vision fights the urge to terminate him: her friend. "Protect Jimmy, my friend, from harm, help kill Tyler Conrad and preserve this planet."

"You are about to fail that mission!"

She tosses him aside, slams her fists into the building and the bricks crumble into dust. She shuts down to keep from failure. Her upper body lowers a little bit and becomes limp.

Jimmy pats her head and rushes off to Tyler Conrad, "Thanks, my honorary foe and friend, Dutches."

He goes to a safe distance away from Wraith, Jill and Spike as his teeth grow more razor sharp leaves.

He tries to find an open spot to hit Tyler, but Ramie always gets in the way. He readies the leaves as he whispers, "Watch out Ramie."

He throws three leaves that fly in between Ramie and Tyler. The leaves descend to Tyler and explode in his face, this infuriates the FVB tyrant next to Ramie.

Three fireballs fly toward Jimmy and he dodges all, except one, during his tumbles. Green blood shoots out his body as the fire slices through his skin and sets him on fire.

As the fire burns right through and closes him near death, Jimmy rushes to a nearby fire hydrant and catapults its seal off. Water engulfs him and puts the fire out as the vines form new skin and heal Jimmy like clockwork.

As Dutches comes back online and erases Tyler's influence from her subconscious, a loud crash comes from a skyscraper. Tyler flies out of the bricks with yellow blood leaking from his face.

Dutches joins Jimmy and prepares for a fight to defeat Tyler Conrad. They watch as Wraith comes into their view with pure seriousness in his blue eyes.

Wraith screams, "I have had enough of this! You're going down, Tyler Conrad!"

Dutches and Jimmy wonder what this white fox has up his sleeve, despite they barely know him as the one who saves the day. However, they know Jill and Ramie have a better chance than the white fox who steps in to fight.

(separation) - Ramie and Tyler

Ramie flies up and prepares to fight Tyler to the death as she clenches her fists. Her flame darkens as she stares at him with pure malice.

Zero, Tyler thinks as he looks at his opposser with a dark smile, Let the war begin.

Tyler cackles evilly, "Let the war begin."

Ramie goes into a fighting stance, "You're going to die for controlling my parents and friends. **Die**!"

She flies toward him with anger. She throws a barrage of punches and kicks his way, but all the attacks miss him. Tyler attempts the same and he succeeds in cutting her body to size. He clasps his fists together and slams them against her back - he laughs at the pure thought of her death.

She crashes into the street, but little pain inflicts her body, she only loses a partial amount of blue blood. She leaps to her feet, flies toward Tyler and attempts to uppercut his jaw, but to no avail.

He grabs her hand, squeezes it with all his strength and blows fire onto it, which makes her skin melt a little. She attempts to sock him with her free hand, but to no avail.

He grabs her fist and squeezes it, Ramie screams in pain as he gradually increases the pressure.

Suddenly, three razor sharp leaves fly in between Tyler and Ramie. The leaves descend to Tyler, explodes in his face and it infuriates him. From pure ferocity, he fire three fireballs at Jimmy and looks in that direction as he does so.

Ramie clasps her wrists together and draws her arms back as a fireball mixed with M-Virus metal and a small portion of blue blood with volcanic magma inside. She fires it out of her hands as Tyler looks her way and he crashes into a large building. Eventually, Tyler flies out of the bricks with yellow blood, which can be used as flesh eating acid, leaking from his face.

(separation) - Wraith's Finest Hour

Wraith screams, "I have had enough of this! You're going down, Tyler Conrad!"

Dutches and Jimmy wonder what this white fox has up his sleeve, despite they barely know him as the one who saves the day. However, they know Jill and Ramie have a better chance than the white fox who steps in to fight.

Ramie lands on the ground next to Jill who is a distance away from Wraith.

Ramie asks, "What's daddy doing?"

Jill replies, "I don't know sweetie, just wait a few minutes.

Wraith lifts his arms up, screams and the ground beneath his feet shakes. He upholsters his sword as he stabs it into the cement. Suddenly, a white flame covers his body as the sword lifts itself up and forms into four swords that surround him. The swords twirl around in a slow motion that gradually gets faster, until the swords reflect the sunlight and sends a rupturing light.

A t the end of all this, all you can see is a sword suspended in the air with Wraith's body tissue as the handle and blade. Meet the Wraith sword of Orisis.

Ramie asks as she sees her dad's body as the sword, "What is up with dad?"

Jill asks, "Do you remember the M-Virus document of the transformation that surpasses the FBV level and would be the savior against the FVB virus? And how one of the members of REC infected with the M-Virus and made of animal tissue over a powerful exoskeleton made of M-Virus metal?"

Ramie replies, "Yes, Ido."

Jill points at the sword with a smile and love in her heart, "Wraith Cornelius, your dad, is the one and he's going to lead our victory!"

Ramie enters the FBV level, flies toward the Wraith sword of Orisis and asks, "You need any help, daddy?"

"Yes," Wraith urgently replies, "Grab onto my handle and my soul and flesh will become one with the sword. After that, concentrate your power into the sword and launch me into Tyler's heart, do it now!"

Ramie grabs the handle, Wraith's flesh and soul become one, and she concentrates her FBV level into the complete Wraith sword of Orisis. She throws it with all her might and the Wraith sword launches into the air. Wraith flies into Tyler's heart and yellow blood seeps through his chest.

Tyler slowly floats to the ground as the sword sucks the life from him. He lands and his back plops onto the pavement. The Wraith sword lifts itself into the air and stabs into Tyler's heart one last time.

The sword flies out and transforms back into Wraith Cornelius. Tyler's flame dies down and Wraith puts his sword back into its holster. As some go back to their regular lives, Ramie spends the day with Dutches and Jimmy, except for Jill and Wraith.

Jill pats Wraith's shoulder, "I've fulfilled my mission, take me to a nuclear power plant that responsible for high intensity liquid."

Wraith looks at her and asks, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am."

Wraith drives her over there.

(separation) - Fiery pits

Wraith and Jill stand on a metal stair case, much like the one in Terminator 2: Judgment Day, and an enormous pool of volcanic liquid is below.

Wraith asks as he kisses her cheek one last time, "Are you sure about this?"

Jill nods, drags the chain link her way and hands Wraith the remote mechanism. She grabs onto the chain link with one hand, places one foot into the chain link and pushes off with the other foot.

Jill looks at Wraith and pronounces, "It's time."

Wraith clicks the lowest button and Jill descends into the intense liquid. She gives a victory sign with her thumb before she descends and dies.

Wraith at the age of twenty-five, though sad at Jill's death, lacks the ability to cry. He hit the railing before he walks back to the street.

_Why did I let her do it? _

(separation) - Earth Explosion

Off in the distance, Tyler's death influences three FVB infected zombie dogs to attempt cannibalism.

Two approach one and bite into the hunted one. Yellow blood shoots out everywhere and drips from the other two's mouth. The blood eats through the cement as another one bites into the other, thus adding to the intensity of the blood.

The final dog sets itself on fire and large amounts of blood seep through the cement and attack the core of the earth in an hour's time.

Wraith looks on in horror and screams, "I must warn Fox McCloud, so he doesn't have the same fate."

The acid from the FVB blood causes the whole planet to explode and evaporate the last chunks that survived the blast.

No one survived, except for a dead white fox that's given the responsibility to keep this fate - this draw - from happening to the Lylat system.

(separation) - present

Wraith wakes up and asks Fox from within the dungeon, though Fox isn't there. "Now, do you know why I'm here?"

A yes enters his subconscious.


	6. Squeeze it

Part 2 - Another One Bites The Dust

Chapter 6

Squeeze it

Wolf replays Cirua's transmission in his head and keeps his eyes on the darkness and white dots in his path. He imagines the torment his love is going through now and it sickens him to the bone, to the core.

He seeks the desire to bring pain to all those responsible for her suffering. He picks up his knife, cleans off the dry blood with his saliva and nearly cuts into his own tongue several times.

He puts away the knife, "You won't escape me this time Pigma. The life stock that belongs to me won't go ruined by you. Cirua, my love, I won't let him harm you!"

He swallows the blood in his mouth and turns on the after burners to reach Star Wolf. Bring back authority to everyone in his ship.

(separation) - At Star Wolf

Pigma and Jack Linux prepare the hyper drive for launch. Jaqueline prepares the food when there is only thirty minutes before Wolf arrives. Pigma releases Cirua from the control room and expects a thank you , despite his cruelty to her.

Instead, she smiles as she touches her crotch, "You best protect your balls."

Pigma asks with little fear, "What for?"

Cirua leaves to the ship docking bay with a bright smile and Pigma just shrugs his shoulders and goes back to his business. She craves to have Wolf in sight and touch. She also wants the ultimate desire to hold him and kiss him, explore his taste.

After Wolf arrives in the ship docking bay, it closes, a ladder comes automatically to let him out and Cirua strolls with excitement to a couple feet away from the ladder. He opens the cockpit, adjusts his eye patch, and slides down the ladder without noticing the coyote down below.

Cirua smiles brightly as he turns and looks at her in surprise, "I'm thrilled! You've arrived." She pulls him close and her smile widens, "I love you so much. Please, say you love me, too."

Wolf smiles brightly with a blush, "I'd rather show you how much I care."

Wolf kisses her smack dab on the lips, inserts his tongue into her mouth and lifts her off her feet. He pulls her into his arms, caresses her leg in his hands and her chest presses against his. Cirua wraps her arms around his neck, joins in with the kiss and her tail wags with pleasure. Their fur increases in heat and their hearts race.

Wolf descends to the floor with Cirua in his arms, goes on top, presses some weight against her and caresses her leg. She melts inside, his taste takes her into a fountain of tempting chocolate and she gently strokes his ears. He releases the kiss, buries his hand into her shirt, rubs her feminine curves and teases her by releasing and starting back up. She loves the teasing and it leaves her in surprise.

He stands up and looks into her eyes, "I need to go."

As he turns and takes his first step to the ship docking bay exit, she grabs his hand and pulls him onto her.

This is exactly what I want her to do, Wolf thinks with sudden surprise with what Cirua did to him without warning.

She kisses him intensely with her tongue, sex appears and doesn't give Wolf any chance to tease her. He knows there's no need to tease, until next time. However, she's already in love with him, the challenge is dead, which will bore someone like Wolf. No worries, because stopping the teases and being unexpected will ruin a relationship between male and female.

After the sexual experience, Wolf stands and encourages Cirua to follow him with his head. When she gets beside him with her shirt, he looks at her shirt and laughs with teasing intentions.

Cirua asks with curiosity, "What's so funny?"

He laughs harder, "What's up with the polka dot shirt?"

She looks at Wolf with hurt surprise, "Is there something wrong with it?"

"Yeah, looks like you had a fight with a twister board and, from the looks of it, it won. You wearing twister boards on me?"

She suddenly bursts out laughing, kisses his lips and grabs his hand, "Are you like an expert on girls? I'm being attracted to what I don't think I'll get attracted to. You're so unpredictable, it's crazy.

"I love you so much and I think it's about time we have sex again!"

He cockily asks, "What makes you think I wanna do that, shoo? What are you, the queen?"

She smiles, pulls his arm close and cuddles him, "I love you so much."

Wolf loves her too, but won't admit it, because he would ruin this relationship by doing so. He nearly falls to the floor, because of Cirua, and he's able to keep his balance.

As Cirua and Wolf exit the ship docking bay, Pigma greets them, "Glad to see you're safe."

Wolf replies with an evil grin, "Likewise. Meet me at the briefing room, I have an important things only for you." He looks at Cirua, "Babe, as I speak with Pigma, tell Jaqueline and Jack to fix some grub."

She replies softly, "Okay."

Cirua rushes off to do her task and nearly takes Pigma off his feet. Pigma regains balance and salutes at his commanding officer. Wolf salutes back and they proceed to the briefing room.

When they arrive, they sit a few feet across from each other without tables blocking their path.

Pigma asks, "What are we in here for?"

Wolf thrusts his arm forward, grabs onto Pigma's dick and squeezes it in one swift motion. As he screams, he squeezes harder, "If you fucking lay a finger on Cirua, I will rip off your dick and shove it so far up your ass, you'll shit through your mouth! Do you understand?"

Pigma's stress level reaches to a peak and his neck on up shows his bones in full detail within his skin. He feels nothing , but pain, and the lupine's words stay clear in his mind.

Pigma whimpers, "Yes."

Wolf squeezes harder and his scream darkens, "I can't hear you!"

Pigma forces out a scream, "Sir, yes sir."

Wolf squeezes with all his might and blood seeps through Pigma's dick and stains his undergarments, "I still can't fucking hear you! Louder!"

Pigma screams so loud, the ship rattles a little, "Sir, yes sir!"

Wolf releases, "Okay, as long as you see it my way. Is the food ready?"

Pigma snorts, "It's been ready for an hour now, so eat."

Wolf exit the room, allows the pig to heal, and joins Cirua at the table for their meal.

When they are done, Wolf orders, "Jack and Jaqueline, I've got a project for you before we hyper drive ourselves to Star Fox."

Jack and Jaqueline ask, "What is it commander?"

"Paint FVB on the sides of the ship in large print with red and yellow paint, then we'll go and get Star Fox with our decoys. I'll explain all when we get in range. Now, move it!"

After five days, they finish painting the ship and hyper drive within range to Star Fox.

Wolf rallies up Jaqueline and Jack, "Alright, enter the clone machine."

Clones of the two cats sprout like weeds. The same attempts work for cloning the Wolfen 2s and it only takes four days worth of clones to please Wolf.

Wolf, Pigma, Jack and Jaqueline enter their Wolfen 2s and go under the ship and wait for the right moment to deploy the decoys. Wolf can already taste a victory by stealing the FVB medication.

Wolf deploys the decoys, the clones, to attract attention away from his actual goal in this ingenious plan.

They only have an hour to search for their treasure, the way of ruling the Lylat System, the FVB medication that can be utilized, transformed, altered into a powerful virus with enormous flaws.

Fire Volcanic Biohazard is within Wolf's reach.


	7. Janitor Days

Part 2 - Another One Bites The Dust

Chapter 7

Janitor Days

Tech cleans the toilet during her first day as a janitor for the ship and she works in a blue utility uniform with patches. Daydreams come to her about the incident in the Arwing when Fox did all these acrobatic stunts and how she kicked the seat in fear. She thinks about it with awe and wonder, she wonders how it could've been different if she didn't freak out, because, after all, Fox can fly blindfolded.

Tech goes into deeper thought and cleans the rag for more disgusting toilet cleaning. She wrings out the rag and thinks about the other possibility of seeing it differently with awe, wonder, and thrills. If Fox wasn't blindfolded and just doing acrobatic stunts, she'd be okay with it - she could have thrills and could've blindfolded him with her hands.

I could've had a blast, she thought, if Fox didn't blindfold himself.

As she gets to the dirty work of cleaning the inside of the toilet that she finds very disgusting, Fox walks in quietly. He's so quiet, in fact, she doesn't notice he's in there as she loses herself in the moment of the time in the Arwing with Fox.

Fox crosses his arms and grabs her attention, "Ahem, young lady."

Tech turns around quickly and thrusts her hand to her chest with immense fear. Her heart beats skip a little and, when she looks into Fox's eyes, she sighs with relief.

Tech smiles and she doesn't know why her heart beats are increasing a little. She likes him and doesn't know it. She stutters, "Hey, w - what's up?'

Fox uncrosses his arms and explains, "I've gotta go, so get out and I'll give you further instructions."

Tech slowly stands up and asks with a smile, "What is it?"

She loses herself in his eyes, her heart beats a little faster than before and she still doesn't realize it. She waits for him to speak with anticipation and she hides this unknown feeling she has for him very well.

Fox orders with impatience, "C'mon Tech, get the hell out. Go clean Slippy's room and make yourself useful. Don't argue with me either, just do your thing damn it."

Tech smiles, "Alright, I'll get right on task. I'm sure there's something bothering you, so I'll let you work it out."

Tech shuts the door, goes to the first floor and walks to the door with the pile of clothes outside. She sighs and continues to the room with a gut determination.

_ Fox is rude and cute in my book._

Tech blushes at the thought and, as she closes in on Slippy's room, she loses it happily. She's afraid to show the emotions she mostly has, because something like a blush is so difficult to hide. She walks into the room and her jaw drops when she sees the disaster area. To make things worse, Slippy is tossing his shirts everywhere to find the perfect one. When he gets to his very last shirt, he puts it on and leaves without noticing her.

The room is cluttered with clothes, plates, books, cups and assortments of candy wrappers. The room is a pig-sty and feels like a tornado rushed in.

Tech can't believe her eyes, "And I thought my room was messy. This is literally horrifying."

Tech grabs three baskets from the laundry room, sets them outside the room and slowly folds the dirty clothes on the floor. She smells the clothes outside just to make sure they're dirty. She stops after a few shirts outside, just folds them and tosses them into a basket.

_ Talk about skunk clothes, stinky!_

Tech fills a basket and a half with slow precision and accuracy. She lifts a basket up and observes the room for a few extra seconds with a sigh of grief. She walks down a flight of stairs into the laundry room, and tosses the clothes inside.

As soon as she gets the basket back up to Slippy's room, Fox calls her from her duty. "Tech, it's almost 7:00 p.m., time for you to fix dinner."

Tech asks, "What about Slippy's room?"

Fox walks down the steps and looks at her eyes, "You can return to this later. Fix up dinner, please."

Tech smiles, "Okay, I'm on it."

Tech and Fox walk up the flight of stairs together and take their time to reach the kitchen.

Tech prepares to run to the kitchen and Fox holds onto her shoulder. "Tech, eat alone today, I wanna talk alone."

Tech asks as she looks into his attractive eyes, "Alone, with me?"

Fox releases her shoulder, "Yeah, don't get any fresh ideas though. I'm not asking you on a date, only on a small get together."

Tech laughs arrogantly, "I wouldn't dream of it."

Fox sighs with relief, "Thank goodness, otherwise Krystal would be on my ass in a matter of minutes. I love her and she loves me, but, luckily for you, this isn't our future subject. You have my word."

Tech asks softly, "You sure?"

Fox smiles, "Yeah, I'm positive."

Tech hugs him and releases, "Dinner will be ready shortly. I'll make some juicy steaks, veggies, fruit and a small bowl of soup with crackers."

Fox licks his lips, "I can wait."

Tech smiles and gets onto her task as the others appear at the table and gather around. Krystal sits next to Fox, Falco sits across from him, and Slippy sits next to Falco. The table has steel legs and a wooden frame. The kitchen is circular and has all the necessary necessities.

Krystal kisses Fox's cheeks, "You feeling okay babe?"

Fox lifts his hand and tilts it up and down, "It's pretty iffy actually. Right now, I don't wanna discuss it. I'm still working it out in my head and it'll take awhile."

As soon as Fox notices Falco, he looks at him and his face fills up with hot liquid. Steam rushes from his ears and his eyes burn a brisk flame. Tech listens in on the conversation as she fixes up the vegetable soup and brings a couple steaks to a sizzle.

Falco looks at Fox and sees it all, "What's got your goat?"

Fox looks around the room for a moment and goes back to Falco, "Oh, nothing's wrong, honest to bits. I just need to think some things through."

Falco scratches his beak, "Nothing wrong, I see. Then why does the flame in your eyes keep on coming back whenever you look at me?"

Fox stares at the table, "Literally, there's nothing, can we just drop the subject," and grumbles.

Peppy and Katt join the table for dinner and immediately listen to the conversation. Tech comes by with slices of water melon in two plastic containers and passes around small plates and forks.

Falco counters, "Quit grumbling over there if there's nothing wrong, idiot."

Fox leans over the table swiftly and grabs Falco's shirt. He pulls the blue avain close and prepares to sock him in the face.

Falco warns him, "Go on, hit me, it'll be the last thing you'll ever do."

Krystal undoes Fox's hand and pulls him back into his seat, "I don't want you to do that again, ya hear?"

Fox nods, counts to ten and breathes deeply. He eats his water melon along with everyone else at the table and stares at Falco with a slowly rising hatred. Peppy looks at Fox and knows something'll happen if not today.

Falco checks Tech out and she doesn't seem to notice as she waits for the right moment to flip the steaks. He nods and says it out loud, "You know, Tech is cuter than the first time I saw her, but no girl will ever surpass Katt and Krystal." He moves his eyes back to Katt, "She's definitely a keeper, unlike Tech."

Yeah, Tech thought without descending her head to the ground, He's right. I don't really think I'm much to look at anyway.

Tech flips the steaks and stirs the slow cooking soup, so it'll taste delicious.

Katt blushes and waves her hand at Falco, "You're such a playboy."

Falco laughs, "Yep, I know, it's all in me sugar spice."

Fox smiles, hides his fists and imagines choking Falco to death. He imagines taking civilized approaches and blasting Falco's Arwing clear to the sky. He shakes his head and uncoils his fists.

Fox, just calm down, Fox thought. It's not your fault that Falco takes practice so seriously. As soon as food comes, I bet Falco will go on another brag fest about today.

Peppy chuckles, "I'm relieved I was dismissed from that damn medication and it's completely worthless now. Hey Fox, should we just toss it into outer space?"

Fox shakes his head, "No, it's far too dangerous and, not to mention, Wolf wants it. We need a secure hiding place and appoint a guard."

Slippy joins in with suggestions galore, "Maybe we should hide it in the canister of Arwing Armada blueprint failures. Tech'll guard it if that's alright, Fox?"

Fox shrugs his shoulders, "I'll think about it."

Tech listens in on the subject, slices the steaks and drops them into the boiling soup. She grabs five bowls after she counts them one by one and fills the bowls with the arousing smell of a home cooked meal. She handles the soup with hot pads and sets the bowls properly in front of them all. She gives them food and steps back into the kitchen with the intentions to follow Fox's command to wait.

They take a bite of the soup, but, just as Fox thought, Falco goes on his brag fest.

Falco takes one bite of the soup and he grins at Fox, "So, it was like this. Fox and I were practicing earlier today in our Arwings and I almost blasted Fox right outta the sky. If Fox didn't throw in the towel, I'd be burying him right now. Isn't that right Fox?"

Fox controls himself from bursting with ferocity and just shrugs his shoulders, "I guess."

Falco asks loudly, "You guess, what do you mean you guess? You were there!"

Fox descends to his soup and grabs his spoon, "Maybe I just don't remember." His eyes tell a different story.

Falco thinks nothing of it and eats his food. He eyes Katt a few times during dinner.

Slippy notices someone's missing from the table and observes Tech looking at the soup and looking away. She grasps her growling stomach and sees no point in hiding the hunger in her eyes.

Slippy asks with immense concern, "Tech, aren't you gonna eat?"

Tech sighs and shakes her head slightly as soon as she finds the voice's owner. She grasps her stomach and lies with a forced smile, "I'll be fine."

Slippy turns his attention to Fox, "Why isn't she eating?"

Fox explains with an absent-minded grin, "Because I told her to."

Slippy stares in shock, "You what!"

Fox leans forward, once the startled group returns to eating, and whispers into Slippy's ear. "I'll talk to her alone as she eats. It's important that I say it alone."

Slippy nods, scarfs his soup and rushes to his room.

Peppy asks, "What's his problem? He's usually third to finish eating."

Falco laughs, "Don't sweat it old man, he's still messy as ever. He can't even find his bed in there."

Peppy sighs, "That's what I'm afraid of."

Tech, out of pure hunger, grabs a large bowl and nearly drops it on the floor as she attempts to hug her rumbling stomach. She grabs the large spoon nearby the circular pan and scoops the soup into the bowl with difficulty. The hot soup spills on the kitchen counter slightly and spills on the floor next to her feet.

Fox stands from his seat and asks, "Tech, need any help?"

Tech grits her teeth, looks his way and rocks back and forth, and she hesitates, "Yeah."

Fox walks toward her to help, "No need… I'll help. I'll even carry it into my room if you'd like."

Tech smiles, despite her dilemma, "Thanks."

Fox scoops the soup into the bowl and drops a large spoon into it, "No problem." As he grabs the bowl with hot pads, "Follow me," he carries it to his room and Tech follows as she hugs her stomach.

Fox stands nearby the door and it slides open with jet propulsion. He walks inside and sets the soup on the table at the other end of the room as Tech follows inside. The door closes 10 seconds later with speed and silence. Fox sits on the bed, Tech grabs her soup and joins him.

Fox begins the private conversation as he flashbacks to a dream and a few incidents. "I had a dream earlier today and it wasn't exactly a dream."

Tech eats her soup and her attention goes to him with immense interest. She wonders if she's the subject as she eats and her heart slowly speeds up.

Fox looks into her eyes and continues, "It was a dream, because I was asleep, but it wasn't. It actually happened a couple years ago to a different universe and a dead white fox told me about it. He sent the dream and, despite he's dead, he's very much alive with unfinished business to complete.

"His universe was destroyed by both a win and a loss and, apparently, he's here to keep this draw from happening to the Lylat System. This draw could cost trillions."

Tech swallows some soup and asks, "What's the white fox's name?"

Fox shakes his head, "Sorry, his name isn't important. Clean the rest of my room when you're done eating, but don't look in my diary. I've gotta count my money and take a shower." He walks off with a whisper, "Damn that Falco."

Tech replies, "Okay," and finishes her soup.

As Tech cleans the room, she comes across a notebook under the bed and wonders if this is Fox's diary. She sits on the bed with the notebook in hand and opens it to the first page. At first glance, she can tell it's a diary and she reads it with curiosity.

_ Day 1_

_ Arwing got severely damaged during training , which means I'm going to have to cough up lots of credits to pay for it. One wing broke off, and the other's dented and scratched so much it looks like the surface of a moon. Stupid Falco… he's gotta stop taking our dog fighting practices so seriously. I oughta take this out of his paycheck if he keeps it up. He was so into it he nearly killed me and didn't even realize it until afterwards. Sometime I wish that bird never rejoined Star Fox…_

Tech thinks this over and figures out the source of Fox's behavior toward Falco. She knows she can't go into his space, it might cause a fight she doesn't want any part of, so she'll just leave it alone instead. She'd like to see what happens if she keeps a low profile.

Tech closes the diary and investigates the room, but all she sees is a small pile of clothes and some candy wrappers.

Tech smiles, "There's nothing here that a basket and a vacuum cleaner couldn't fix."

When Tech finishes the simple task, she enters her room and looks at herself in the mirror. She stares at her face and her ears droop down as she judges herself negatively.

_ Who in their right mind would be attracted to you? You're a nothing and you'll always be a nothing to everyone else._

Tech sighs, "You're not beautiful, Tech, so just face the truth. You're only an insignificant white vixen with unattractive blue eyes. You'll never find love, not even with Fox, so why bother? You're a nothing!"

_ I don't think you should think so lowly of yourself, Tech._

Tech quickly becomes alert and looks all over the room, but sees nothing. "Who said that?"

_ I think lowly of myself nowadays, because I lost someone special. You think lowly, because you're hating yourself by another influence. Get your chin up and soar, I'm your voice within. Gain something I can't, confidence and love._

Tech asks with concern, "If you're my voice within, then why do you sound like a man?"

_ I'm other half of you._

Tech wonders with fear, "What do you look like conscience?"

_ I'm not your conscience per say, but you'll see me in a dream. It'll be a short visit, I promise. _

Tech replies, "Okay, I'll be there," but nothing replies.

Fox calls out, "Tech you have one last thing to do and you can quit for tonight. Scrub the Arwings, please."

Tech walks out her room and replies, "I'm on it."

"Okay, good luck."

Tech grabs a bucket, a bottle of liquid soap and a sponge. She fills the bucket with hot water and mixes in the soap. She walks downstairs, to the ship docking bay and scrubs the Arwings.

Until around 2:00 a.m. of her task, she finishes and walks straight into her room. She dresses into her night gown, does all the appropriate hygiene measures and tucks herself into bed. She falls asleep and dreams.

Tech finds herself in a dark alley with a hotdog stand at the far end and a white fox staring down on her.

Tech asks, "What am I doing here?"

Wraith grabs Tech's neck and lifts her into the air. He knocks her against some bricks and stares at her jeans. "What's in the package?"

Tech struggles to keep her eyes open and groans, "What package?" Her pain quickly subsides and her vision blurs back into focus.

Wraith replies quickly, "The pockets. The pockets."

Tech nods and asks, "What's in it?"

Wraith looks into her eyes, "I need money for a hotdog."

Tech explains and she grabs onto his arm in attempts to escape, "If you put me down, I can check my pockets."

Wraith sets her down and anticipates the money for food. Tech checks her pockets, but stops in mid-search, and Wraith stares at her with confusion.

Tech asks as change moves about in her pockets, "Don't you have any money? Will you pay me back?"

Wraith's jaw drops and his stomach growls, "I don't believe this. I don't have any money and eat out of a garbage can you self-centered girl. What do you mean, pay you back?"

Tech laughs, "Look at you and see who's self-centered you rotten fox! Don't you have a family to help your needs? You don't need my money!"

Wraith tilts his head down, closes his eyes and droops his ears down in complete and utter sadness, but he doesn't cry. "Thanks for reminding me of my wife's and child's death. Oh, sure, like I need that to haunt my dreams again!"

Tech apologizes, "I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know."

Wraith growls menacingly, "It's a little too late for that!"

Wraith slams his fist against some bricks opposite from Tech and his fist makes an imprint within the cracks. He slams his fist in the same spot and a couple bricks crash to the ground in little pieces.

Tech stares in shock, wonder and fear, "How'd you do that? You're really strong, but you don't look strong enough to perform such a feat."

Wraith turns around and smirks, "Strength has nothing to do with it. You got a pocket knife?"

Tech shrugs her shoulders, "Not that I know of," and searches through all her pockets. She's able to find one, unluckily, and hands it to him with fearful hesitation. "Uh, here you go."

Wraith snatches the pocket knife and unleashes the knife, "Watch and learn the beauty of my body."

Tech laughs to herself, "You aren't that cute. I don't even know how you were blessed with a wife and kits."

Wraith punctures the pocket knife into his arm and circles around the skin in a perfect circle. Tech gasps with fear, she grabs the knife and tosses it to the ground. She nearly faints, but keeps a close eye on Wraith's arm with gaping fear.

Wraith pulls off his skin and tosses it to the ground without hesitation. He moves his metallic arm with ease and it moves with the sound of partial gears.

Tech gasps with shock and curiosity, "How'd that happen? What are you?"

Wraith shakes his head with a grin, "Maybe it's best if I don't tell you."

Tech jumps out of bed and screams with fear. She looks around the room and sighs with relief, "It was only a dream."

_ That may have been a dream, but I'm very much real, despite I'm dead._

Fox rushes inside her room and sits down next to her, "Hey, are you alright? Did you have a nightmare?"

Tech feels shock about his sudden entrance and immediately settles down. She smiles at him, "Yes, a nightmare, but it wasn't one par say." Her heart pounds rapidly knowing that Fox does, in fact, care about her.

Fox asks with a grin, "Did you encounter a white fox by any chance?"

Tech nods and keeps her eyes on his, "He wasn't much to look at though." She looks at him, awestruck, "Hey, how did you know?"

Fox explains with a larger grin, "I met him before, not too long ago. So, what happened?"

Tech explains the dream and she goes right down to the smallest detail. She even informs Fox about the pocket knife and the metallic arm. "Do you know his name?"

Fox explains about his incident in the simulation room and how he found out about Wraith's name by looking at a letter.

Tech gasps, "Wow, that must've been fun."

Fox stands up, "Yep, it was some ride. Anyway, if you ever need anything, just tell me."

Tech smiles, "Same here. Say, could you sleep with me tonight?"

Fox turns around and asks without any signs of willingness, "Are you hitting on me?"

Tech frowns and shakes her head, "I'm just afraid to be alone with Wraith roaming in my dreams."

Fox explains with sincere ness, "Krystal, my girlfriend, would be on my ass so fast for sleeping with you. She even disapproves of me even talking to you, unless it's your duties. Anyway, I should be hitting the hay." He yawns and turns away from Tech, but doesn't move anywhere else for a few seconds.

Tech stands up from bed, walks toward Fox and pats his shoulder, "If you ever need anything or someone to comfort you, I'll be there."

Fox nods and walks toward his bedroom, "Good night Tech."

Tech goes to bed, thinks about Fox as she gazes at the ceiling and, eventually, fall asleep.

- Day 2

Tech jumps up from bed as a trumpet blares in her ear. Fox stops blowing the trumpet and hands her a daily list of chores to do.

Fox sits down next to Tech and asks with scrutiny, "How's it going? You sleep well?"

Tech shakes her head and yawns, "Speak for yourself. What's the time?"

Fox grins and innocently grasps her wrist in his hand, "It's seven in the morning, sleepy head, and it's almost time for breakfast."

Tech stares at his hand and eyes. Her heart races and she melts inside. She wonders what he'll do with a blush, but she's too far into the moment to know she's blushing - showing her emotions for him.

Fox feels the speedy blood flow in her wrist with surprise, "Wow, I don't know what you're thinking, but your heart's racing."

Tech's speechless, her heart races faster and she only manages a partial, warm smile. She opens her mouth to say something, but nothing comes out, and her eyes sparkle. She wants Fox to kiss her.

Krystal appears out of nowhere and crosses her arms with a _I caught you red-handed look. _"Ahem."

Fox releases Tech's wrist, turns toward his heart's desire and explains, "I just touched her wrist and, soon enough, she became this way. I don't know what I did or what she's thinking."

Krystal walks over and grabs Fox's hand, "Believe me, you don't wanna know what she's thinking or feeling."

As Krystal guides him outside, Fox nods, "If you say so, my love,"

Tech snaps out of it and her heart pace returns to normal. She cries silently, stares at the floor and tears of loneliness trickle down her muzzle.

_ I begged him to kiss me, but he didn't respond._

Tech wipes away her own tears and tries her hardest to hide away her emotions for Fox. She ascends from bed, removes her nightgown and dresses into her utility uniform. She walks outside and works as a janitor.

As soon as dinner arrives, the real trouble starts and everyone not arguing must tolerate the interesting nonsense.

As soon as Tech sits down with her food and eats with the rest, she's caught with Fox and Falco arguing about yesterday's incident.

Fox raises his fists and screams, "I swear to god, Falco, that if you keep this shit up with our practices, I'll rip your head off. I might even toss you into outer space, where you'll suffocate, until your damn head explodes."

Falco crosses his arms, "I'm sorry for even being alive - I didn't know I almost killed you during practice. You know how I love to take it seriously."

Fox leaps over the table and slams into Falco. They fall backwards and Fox wraps his arms around Falco's neck, but doesn't apply pressure.

Fox screams with ferocity, "If you pull anymore stunts like that dogfight yesterday, which was practice, I literally mean it when I say I'll push you into the sun and watch it devour you like the piece of shit that you are."

Falco screams with ferocity, "You want me to quit, is that it?"

Fox starts to apply pressure to his neck, "You half-witted piece of…"

Krystal jumps into action and pulls Fox off Falco with desperation. As soon as Krystal ascends Fox to his feet, he steps forward and bears his fists with a brisk flame that slowly dwindles.

Fox glares at Falco and growls loudly, "If you ever shoot me down like that again, and nearly kill me without you realizing it first, it's going right outta your paycheck."

Falco rolls over from the chair, stands upright and brushes himself off. Tech leaps into action, apparently thinking Falco'd fight back, stands close behind him and holds his shoulders as firmly as she could.

Falco grins play boyishly, "Trying to keep me away from Fox, you peach?"

Before Tech can answer, Falco grabs the taut rump of her jeans and pulls her close. He rubs his butt against her and she desperately tries to escape, but his grip on her is too firm. He releases her, tries to rub his butt against her and Tech leaps away.

Tech opens her mouth wide in shock, surprise and disgust for Falco's actions.

Falco stares at Tech with his playboy grin, "You know you like it."

Tech growls and walks off into her bedroom, "No, I don't."

Tech throws herself into her book to ease her stress, but Krystal's screams at Fox makes her read difficult. She closes the book and drops it on the floor.

Tech walks into her bathroom and closes the door. Tears streams down her face just thinking about Falco's unexpected moves on her.

Tech whispers and tears stream down her muzzle, "He defiled me in front of Fox and, now, I know he won't ever like me."

Tech cries softly when she sees her eyes in the mirror, "I'm ugly. Why'd anyone want anything to do with me?"

Tech droops her ears down and slides down the wall into a sit. She covers her eyes and cries as she imagines of what the future holds.

She imagines being defiled by Fox and Falco and dying of old age as a virgin. She also imagines hating herself the rest of her life.

After awhile, Fox walks into Tech's room and sees her reading a book with her eyes closed. He judges her and only does it by looking at her face.

_ She's alright, but I'm more into Krystal. _

Fox slowly removes the book from Tech's fingers and hopes he doesn't wake her, but he needs her to do something for him.

Tech grabs Fox's wrist and doesn't open her eyes, "What're you doing?"

Fox hesitates a little from his start, "I was gonna move the book and wake you."

Tech releases him and opens her eyes with a smile, "What you need?"

Fox grabs her hand, takes her to his room and explains, "My sheets and pillowcases need changed. I'll be sleeping with Krystal tonight and I'll even let you read and sleep in here for tonight. It's the least I can do for a friend."

Tech asks and looks at the peed on sheets with disgust, "Anything else?"

Fox thinks for a second or two and releases her hand, "Clean the public bathroom and get a couple loads into the wash. Then…uh…take a shower and have a good night sleep."

Tech smiles and hugs Fox, "Thanks for the generosity."

Fox releases the hugs and smiles, "No prob."

Tech kisses his cheek and she looks coyly with cupped hands, a smile and a sparkle in her eyes.

Fox wipes away the kiss and forces a smile, "See ya, Krystal awaits, enjoy the rest of the night."

Tech watches the wipe away and she uncups her hands, but doesn't show any signs of change of emotions.

Fox leaves her presence and waltz into Krystal's bedroom.

Tech's eyes well up and she can't believe he wiped away the innocent kiss on the cheek. She removes the pillowcases and the sheets from the bed. Her ears droop down and tears trickle down her muzzle. She drags the sheets and pillowcases down to the laundry room, all the while hiding her face and muffling her cries within.

Tech throws the sheets and pillowcases into the wash, unloads and folds the clothes in the dryer and places them into a basket. She walks upstairs with new sheets and pillowcases and covers her sadness within them.

Tech blossoms Fox's room with new sheets and pillowcases and quickly cleans the public bathroom efficiently. She takes a shower, cleans herself thoroughly and the warm water soothes her sadness. She enters her room, dresses into her nightgown and carries her romance book to Fox's room. She crawls into bed, grabs Fox's diary from under the bed and reads it with curiosity.

_ Day 2 _

_ Krystal shouted at me just now, because I chewed out Falco over dinner tonight. She said if I keep that up he'll disappear again, and this time he probably won't come back. I guess I did give him a little more swearing than he deserved…Not to mention, I guess I should treat him with more respect since Krystal doesn't like me yelling. I don't wanna ruin my relationship with her. If it does fall out though, I guess I do have Tech to look back on. She's alright, but I'm more interested in Krystal right now._

Tech closes Fox's diary, sets it under the bed and whispers, "If I'm alright, and he loves Krystal, then it's a wonder why he wiped away my innocent kiss on the cheek. Now, more than ever, it's true that my emotions for Fox is just some fantasy. I'll just stop thinking about him."

Tech gets comfortable under the blankets and stares at a picture with Krystal and Fox kissing in a beautiful rainforest at a waterfall. She sighs.

- Day 3 - Diary entry

_ Dear Diary, _

_ I noticed something different, or strange, about Fox today, while I was mopping the floor. He smiled, waved, and gave me compliments on my willingness to work and the great job I'm doing as he occasionally walked by. I blushed every time, I just couldn't help it. _

_ Fox is a good soul. Yeah, a very good soul._

_ I did all my daily chores and followed the list in order, but I've noticed my lack of time for sleep. Especially since it's two-thirty in the morning and I'm writing this journal entry with a tendency to close my eyes._

_ I'm glad nothing alarming happened during dinner today, which was a relief considering Fox's behavior toward Falco yesterday. I can't believe I thought Falco was going to return fire. I was holding Falco back, firmly, with thoughts of him bloodying Fox with freedom. No one really tried to stop Falco from doing it._

_ Falco grabbed my butt and pulled me against him for crying out loud. I hated it!_

_ On further note, I remember setting my book under Fox's bed. Earlier that evening, I waltzed into his room in search of my book and they quickly moved away from each other…_

Tech walked into the room and, immediately, Krystal released the kiss and pointed at her.

Fox turned and he stayed careful to not move the covers away from Krystal or himself. He asked with shock, like he had something to hide, "What, in god's name, are you doing in here!"

Tech looked down, closed her eyes and covered them with her left hand, horizontally. She explained with sorrow and a little embarrassment to catch the two at an awkward moment, "I was just getting my book…from under the bed."

Fox clasped his hands together, "Just make it fast." He suggested to Krystal without moving her way and rested his hands to his side, "We should've went into your room, it would've been a lot safer."

Krystal scooted against Fox and laid her arm over his chest, "Well, it's a little late for that." She rubbed his chest tentatively.

Tech searched for her book with her body flat on the floor and she nervously wagged her bushy tail. She purposefully took long to find the book, which was right in front of her face. She slowly grabbed the book and released it. She'd smile and lie about the toughness to find it, all the while torturing the two lovebirds under the covers.

Tech grabbed the book and left the room with a grin.

_ And it was quite the playful experience._

_ Your silly friend,_

_ Tech Rathgen._

- Day 4 - Journal Entry

_ Fox acted differently comparatively to day three and he went a little beyond the innocent compliments during me mopping the floor. He slapped my butt and said _good game, _but I didn't know how to react… _

As Tech was mopping the floor, Fox slapped her butt without any signs of pleasure intake, "Good game."

Tech turned his way and didn't know what to think, "What game?"

Fox puzzled over the thought, "Didn't we play basketball earlier today?"

Tech shrugged her shoulders, "Not that I know of."

Fox scratched under his muzzle, "I could've swore we did." He turned and walked away, "Sorry about that."

"It's okay."

_ There was a time when a small squadron of Venomian ships attacked the Great Fox and Star Fox went into action. I was the only one Fox told to stay, so I guess he doesn't trust me enough to pilot an Arwing, none left to pilot, except that unfinished Arwing Armada, or he's attracted to me somehow and feeling something for me._

_ Hmmph, too bad it's doubtful. Tech, just quit thinking about fantasies that'll never come true. Face it, he doesn't love you, he loves Krystal._

_ I watched the battle through a large window and watched it with amazement, but it didn't take me in the entire time. I did a few sweeps here and there, but really didn't make much progress, especially since the parts of the battle that I could see was breathtaking._

_ I just couldn't take my eyes off it. Fox's Arwing blazed by the window a few times I estimate. Even lasers flew by._

_ When Fox caught me standing nearby that window and saw that I didn't do much of anything since he was gone, and I felt embarrassed. _

_ Fox stared at me for a second or two and grinned at me. His grin quickly turned into a laugh, "You silly vixen."_

_ I couldn't help, but blush and melt inside._

_ Fox kissed my cheek and my heart raced. I hugged him close and congratulated him, but refused to release him. Fox pulled me away and kissed my cheeks._

_ "See ya, Tech, at dinner. I'm fixing some grub today."_

_ I couldn't move or speak, frozen in place. My heart raced and couldn't keep my eyes off Fox. I came to the conclusion that I love him, but I'm not sure._

_ My heart races just thinking about him!_

_ Your pal,_

_ Tech Rathgen_

- Day 5

Another dinner…another disaster.

Fox eats dinner and fire blazes in his eyes. He whispers and brings the fork to his mouth, "If you brag about earlier today Falco, I'll rip you limb from limb. I'm tired of this shit!"

Falco takes a bite or two of his food and immediately goes on a brag fest about earlier today, "Man people, you should've been there, it was a blast. I was filled with adrenaline, yeah! I nearly blasted Fox right outta the sky. I almost didn't notice the waving white flag. You know, sometimes I think I should be commander, because Fox is a pushover."

Fox growls and tosses his fork aside, "Shut up, I'm tired of this shit!"

Tech tries to keep her eyes open and eat at the same time with large difficulty. Sleep overtakes her and her face falls into the dinner plate. No one takes notice as of yet.

Krystal lightly pops Fox's chest, "Just tolerate this, I won't accept ignorance from my boyfriend. You understand?"

Falco snickers, "Never knew vixens fought your battles for you or, better yet, turned against your fussing." He grins, "So, what's got your goat?"

Fox explains with ferocity and only his sanity keeps him from pounding Falco to a pulp. "You've pushed the limit, this is the last straw. If you can't pay for the fucking damages you do to my ship and reimburse me for these crazy, freaking practices, then I'll rip your paycheck to shreds."

Falco looks off into the distance, "Rip it up, I won't care. I'm not gonna pay for your damaged ship!"

Fox growls with rage, "Don't push it you piece of shit!"

Krystal grabs Fox's hand and kicks his leg, "Remember Fox, be cooperative and tolerant of each of other."

Fox crosses his arms. _I hate this crap! _

Fox lifts his arms, "You know what, whatever," and returns to his meal.

Krystal growls and walks to her room.

Peppy, Slippy and Katt cock their heads to Fox and Tech and they ask with concern, "Fox, what'd you do this time?"

Fox looks up and asks, "What's wrong?" He observes their cocking heads and, with each cock, brings his eyes to Tech. "You mean her?"

They nod. Slippy asks with perplexed anger, "So, having her wait to eat wasn't enough for you?"

Fox shrugs his shoulders, "I didn't know she wasn't getting enough sleep, but I'll carry her into her room and set her dinner nearby on the table. That way she'll eat."

Peppy nods and breathes in, "That'll work. Now's your chance to get to know her."

Fox looks at him, "What, you mean--?" His hand covers his muzzle and he gasps, "I don't believe this. You think I like her?"

Peppy stands and pats his shoulder, "Trust me, you're already showing signs of disliking Krystal, but you've also taken an interest in Tech."

Fox cocks an eyebrow, "How so?"

Peppy grins, "Don't tell me you didn't slap her butt for nothing."

Fox counters, "I was just outta it that day. I just thought we played basketball."

Peppy nods, prepares to grab Tech's food and carry it into her room, "Hmm, that's understandable. I'll help with Tech's plate and follow you."

Fox shrugs his shoulders, "Sure, whatever floats your boat."

Fox sits Tech upright carefully, so she won't wake from slumber, and pulls the chair back. He lifts her body, with Peppy's assistance, into his arms and he carries her to her bedroom. Peppy grabs the plate and follows from a distance.

Tech is light, almost limp, in Fox's arms. Her hands hang low and her breathing is slow and constant. Their bodies become one and their body heat together warms Fox's blood.

Fox marvels over her and his heart races, "She's so beautiful and so warm against me. Her breathing and every curve on her body is wondrous and I wanna touch her, maybe even kiss her." He whispers this all to himself.

_ But, Fox, before you make any moves on her, you've gotta get to know her. Yep, and that's just what I'll do._

Fox sets Tech onto the bed, as Peppy sets the plate on a nearby table, and he tucks her in. Peppy leaves on Fox's request and returns to his dinner. It's Slippy who brings in Fox's dinner and leaves in an instant.

Fox eats his dinner and comes across her romance book. He sets the book aside, returns from his room with his diary and writes in his daily experiences.

_ Day 5 _

_ That's the last straw. After another day of training, Falco went up and shot up my ship all over again. I'm tired of this shit! I pay his damn wages, for crying out loud! Krystal, of course, got all onto me for going after Falco to pay for the damages, but I don't care as much now. I'm sorry, but I can't just let Falco damage our equipment if he isn't going to reimburse me for it. Why does Krystal think everyone's gotta be so cooperative of each other? If everyone just stuck by a few rules, my squadron would be so much easier to handle. _

Fox sets his diary under her dinner plate and he focuses on Tech. He caresses her ears gently and smiles at her innocence and beauty during slumber. He kisses her cheek and leaves into the room.

By about two a.m., Tech eats some of her dinner and looks at day 5 with low capacity. She's far too sleepy to pay any heed for the diary entry. She falls asleep, thinks she saw Fox in bed with her, but doesn't think much of it.

- Day 6

Tech opens her eyes and finds herself staring into Fox's eyes. Fox rests his head on his palm and smiles warningly with a sparkle in his eyes. His eyes shimmer - sinking in her beautiful face.

Tech asks with curiosity and suspiciousness, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Fox scoots toward her and rests his arm on her back, "Because, you're beautiful."

Tech scoots back nervously and attempts to change the subject, "So…uh…Fox, what's the time?"

Fox releases her and looks at his wristwatch, "It's a little past noon."

Tech leaps up from bed and asks with urgency, "Why didn't you get me up earlier?"

Fox looks her way and explains, "You fell asleep during dinner and I let you sleep. Secondly, I tried to wake you up sooner, but Krystal was on my ass about Falco." He never did mention he took a look at her diary, but he plans on telling her.

Tech sighs, "Now, I have to work overtime."

Fox follows Tech out her room and into the kitchen. They eat a quick lunch and he helps her tidy up Slippy's room in ninety minutes, instead of three hours. He helps her mop and sweep the floors, which only take two in-a-half hours, instead of four hours. They check the bedrooms and bathrooms, but they don't need cleaned. Krystal takes notice and follows stealthily.

Tech turns toward Fox and smiles, "Thanks for the help. Anything else you need?"

Fox shakes his head a little, "Well, I'll cook us something scrumptious. Right now, however, I wanna watch you clean the kinks in my Arwing."

Tech readies the bucket and sponge and returns back to Fox, "Only if I get enough sleep and don't have to stay up late in the night."

Fox nods, follows Tech down to the ship docking bay and watches her scrub his Arwing.

Fox points to the areas he doesn't think will come off, "You see those kinks?"

Tech nods, drops to her knees and sits on the heels of her feet.

Fox asks and backs away, so he won't get in the way, "Can you scrub those out?"

Tech grabs her wet sponge and looks at the kinks in his Arwing, "I'll try."

As Tech scrubs the Arwing and keeps her full attention on the kinks, Fox sinks in the beauty of her blue eyes. He concentrates on her feminine curves and the splendor of her bushy tail. He likes how her legs look and the movements of her hands.

_ Man alive, I wanna date her. Good thing we're getting close to Corneria, so I can take her to Greene's, the nicest restaurant in Corneria City. She'd look hot in a blue, sparkling dress - it'd go excellent with her eyes._

"Ahem."

Tech glances at who it is and returns to her work on the Arwing. Fox, however, looks at Krystal with a sigh and gives her his full attention., but doesn't move any closer.

Krystal crosses her arms, "What're you doing?"

Fox explains sincerely, since Krystal doesn't look happy at all, "Krystal, don't sweat it, I'm just watching Tech clean my Arwing." He taps his finger against his lower neck, "Is there anything wrong with that? Huh, Krystal?"

Krystal stomps her foot, she brings her hands to her view, growls and walks off. "No, I was gonna tell you about Falco and her."

Fox mumbles under his breath, "Get off my ass about Falco. It sounds like you should marry him, damn."

Shortly afterwards, Tech informs Fox and moves to other areas of the Arwing, "I managed to get the kinks out."

Fox observes the areas that had the kinks and he flips his lid, "Holy Snykies, they're gone!"

Tech almost bursts out laughing, "There's nothing a woman armed with a sponge can't fix."

Fox kisses her cheek, "You've got that right."

Tech blushes and her whole body turns red, "Thanks."

Fox nods and smiles, "Anytime." He thinks about it for a moment, "I'll fix dinner right now and bring your plate in a little bit."

Tech asks with curiosity, "What for?"

Fox kisses her cheek and whispers, "I have something to show you Tech."

Tech blushes, clasps her hands together and her heart races at the mention of her name. She's speechless and can't bring herself to move a muscle. She only manages to bring her fingers to her chest and listens to the quick thumps of her heart. She melts inside.

Fox leaves to fix dinner and that snaps Tech out of it long enough to finish up his Arwing. She thinks about Fox as she commits to the task and she almost forgot to breathe.

Within the hour, Fox returns with two plates on a tray with a notebook under one of the plates.

Fox chuckles, "Honey, I'm home."

Tech laughs a little to liven the moment, but she doesn't find it funny, "Glad you made it, I was worried."

Fox sets the tray on the floor and he lies down nearby the plate without the notebook.

Tech lies down by the plate above the notebook and asks with curiosity, "Is this mine?"

Fox nods and begins to eat, "Read the gift underneath the plate first, then eat."

Tech lifts her plate up, grabs the notebook and scans through it, "Are you sure about this? It's your diary, you know."

Fox stops eating to respond, "Sure, go right ahead," and returns to his plate.

Tech reads the excerpt of Day 6 of Fox's diary and it surprised her as she reads it.

_Day 6_

_ Tech is looking more and more attractive as a girlfriend by the day, and vice versa for Krystal. While Krystal won't get off my back about this whole Falco business, that white vixen never really yells at me or anything, which is nice. Maybe I oughta give her some more time to sleep in before work, and push back the time she must begin her janitor duties by an hour. I've not been letting her rest much the entire time she's here. Maybe this weekend I can ask her if she'd like to go off to a restaurant in Corneria City or something…We'll be passing by Corneria soon anyway… _

_EDIT:_

_ Krystal caught me today watching Tech as she washed and painted the side of my Arwing, and asked me what I was doing. She seemed pretty mad that I was spending time around Tech rather than her. Can she blame me? She actually managed to get off a few scratch marks I never thought would come out. That's a lot more than Krystal's ever done for my Arwing. I don't think I'd ever seen her hold a sponge before, come to think of it. Now I know for sure I'm gonna ask her to come with me to Greene's, the nicest restaurant in Corneria City. I just gotta think of a good reason for both of us to slink off…Maybe we should both leave at different times, and heading in different directions at first…_

Fox waits for Tech to finish reading and smiling at some of the words she read. Tech's heart races, her fingers rest on her chest and her mouth lies open in surprise. She finally receives what she wishes, but, now that she has, she feels uncomfortable and hesitant. She doesn't have any clue about what to say, she's utterly speechless and she doesn't know what to think anymore.

Fox snaps her out of it, "So, Tech, is it a date at Greene's?"

Tech blushes, she becomes a very bright red and nods coyly.

Fox smiles, "Alright, we'll leave separately. You'll leave after you finish your dinner, while I'll leave while everyone's asleep. Tomorrow morning, we'll go shopping for tomorrow night's date to get you into an extravagant dress. I'll pick the perfect dress for you."

Tech salutes and they both return to eating their dinner. After they finish dinner, Tech climbs into Fox's Arwing and Fox explains how to operate the Arwing with as much patience as possible. After a half-hour or so of explanations and questions, Tech exit the ship docking bay in the Arwing.

She flies toward Corneria City in the exact apartment Fox specified, all the while she wonders the possibilities of Greene's, the nicest restaurant in town. However, she wonders more about what dress Fox will pick for her to wear. Her heart races just thinking about it.

- Day 7

After shopping for an extravagant blue dress to match her eyes, Tech and Fox sit across from one another in the beautiful looking atmosphere fit for a date.

_ Before any of this, Fox kissed her on the lips when she woke up. Although she liked it, she was taken aback with a surprise that nearly ruined her good mood._

_ After that little incident, Fox apologized for startling her with surprise. He picked out a beautiful, sparkling blue dress for her to try on. Tech tried it on in the dressing room and she looked at herself in the mirror._

_ Her heart raced and skipped a few beats at the sight of her reflection. She blew a kiss at her reflection and complimented herself for being drop-dead gorgeous in this outfit. She moved around a little to observe every detail of how she looked in the dress and this served only to create an increased heart beating rate and she blushed._

_ Tech stepped out and Fox observed how she looked in the dress as she circled. Fox complimented the beautiful dress and how it brought out Tech's eyes completely. She blushed, Fox smiled back and bought the dress._

The restaurant has many groups of people and animals of all shapes and sizes sitting in tables for dates. The tables have lit candles and flowers in a flower pot in the middle. There's even some free bowls of cracker jacks - quite interesting really, especially for a restaurant like this.

Fox doesn't take any notice in this though, while Tech does - looking every which way she could. Every move she makes taking in the details of the atmosphere, fascinates Fox.

Fox sinks in Tech's beauty, as she observes the place with fascination, and he observes every area that catches his attention. He sees her shoulder, her rosy cheeks, her back and the dress, her bushy tail, and even her eyes when she turns her attention to him.

Tech asks with curiosity, "What're you thinking right now?"

Fox lies and stares at her kissable lips, "Oh, it's nothing." He licks his lips, "I'm hungry."

Tech taps her fingers on her chest, "Well, that nothing sounds like something you're hiding from me." After a moment of silence, she adds on, "Don't be afraid, you can tell me anything that's going through your mind."

The waiter passes out the menus, they give their order and he walks off with the ticket, but not without glancing back at Tech a few times without her notice.

Tech drinks a little of her water and asks with a small smile, "You were saying?"

Fox sighs and sinks in her beauty, "Your eyes, your lips and your muzzle - simply beautiful. You have a dashing bushy tail."

Tech blushes and wags her bushy tail, "Thanks."

Fox smiles, "I'm serious, you really are beautiful in that dress. It makes me wanna hold you in my embrace and kiss you without end."

Tech's blush deepens and she melts inside, but there's another thing inside her that desperately tells her _he didn't say where._ She ignores it, she's too excited and longing for the moment when Fox sweeps her off her feet. Not to mention, she doesn't care about her instincts right now, she just wants love, but she doesn't realize just how uncomfortable she really is.

Tech glows red and it only serves to make her more attractive to Fox. He continues the compliments for a few minutes, but then he contemplates that she is far too easy to please and she might be just as easy to get her into bed for some fun. Tech, on the other hand, enjoys herself, but her uncomfortable ness slowly creeps up on her.

Tech munches on a few cracker jacks and smiles, "These are good."

Fox grins with confidence, "Just don't eat too much. Don't want ya to lose your figure."

Tech swallows the tasty content and asks, "What for?"

"I just don't want ya to be fat."

Tech feels uncomfortable about eating anymore cracker jacks and nearly leaves her seat. Her uncomfortable ness becomes more apparent, "So…uh…Fox, why?"

Fox realizes that she isn't all that easy after all. She's uncomfortable around him and she spoke in a nervous way, so Fox confirms that he'll have to coax her into sleeping with him. He'll need to make her feel safe in his embrace and take it slow.

_ She's one complex vixen and she's hot in that dress._

Food arrives at the dinner table, Fox ordered her a bowl of soup, while he ordered a large steak and buffalo wild wings.

Tech crosses her arms and looks the other way, "Hmmph."

Fox puts down his fork and knife and asks, "What's wrong? What I'd do?"

Tech glares at him with some growls and shuns her bowl of soup to the floor and stains it. Tech stands up, leans forward and balances herself with her hands, "First you eat half a bowl of cracker jacks and now you're eating a large steak and this basket of buffalo wings. While all I have is a few bites of cracker jacks and you tell me to be careful of what I eat. That's rude."

Fox explains with regret for ever ordering her just soup, "I didn't know Tech, I'm sorry."

Tech sits down in her chair and sighs, "Just order me another soup and some strawberries."

Fox does just that and another soup with a cup of strawberries comes as she wishes. As they eat, they share some of the strawberries, but when Fox offers to use the strawberry as a way for free kisses Tech refuses.

When they both reach their eating limit, Fox walks toward Tech and asks with a smile, "May I offer you a dance?"

Tech replies nervously, "I…don't know."

Fox grabs her hand, "C'mon, it'll be fun."

"Okay."

Fox guides Tech to the dance floor and they stay in the middle of the crowd.

Fox whispers as the romantic song begins, "You ready?"

Tech whispers back with a coy smile, "Yes."

Fox rests his hands on Tech's thighs with a soft smile, while she wraps her hands around his neck. They slowly sway to the music.

Fox kisses her cheeks and whispers, "See, I told you it'd be fun. Tech, I love you. Please say you love me too."

Tech smiles, "I love you, too."

Fox pulls her close and kisses her forehead. Tech feels something hard against her, but she ignores it, and sways with him.

Fox kisses her forehead and her cheeks, "Tech, baby, you're so damned beautiful. Your blue eyes are breathtaking."

Tech blushes deeply and her body heat increases with the powers of love making her love for him stronger. She kisses him smack dab on the lips and she sways her tongue inside him. Fox feels surprise, but immediately joins in the kiss, and brushes his hands across her bushy tail.

Tech releases the kiss and rests her head on his chest. She closes her eyes and feels safe in his embrace, "Your chest fur is so soft, like a pillow."

Fox kisses her head and brushes her hand through her ears as the song comes to a close.

They fly back to their apartment in the Arwings and rush to their suite.

Tech sits on the bed with her hands on the cushions and her legs sprawled to the side as Fox freshens up. She waits and her heart races just thinking about him. As soon as Fox walks out, he sits beside her and stares longingly in her eyes.

Tech wonders what he's up to, but the closer he gets the further she moves away, until the bed stops her. "Fox…?"

Fox kisses her passionately and rubs his hand over her body. He slowly rubs his hand over her breast, but Tech feels very uncomfortable right now.

Tech gently nudges his muzzle away from her and explains with some disappointment in herself, "Fox, I'm not ready to be a mother."

Fox nods and backs off with disappointment in her, "I understand, I didn't mean to rush anything."

Tech stands there and she nearly bursts into tears, because of Fox's advancement on her.

Fox's wristwatch beeps and he looks at Slippy on the screen, "What's up?"

Slippy explains urgently, "You've gotta get here fast, we caught Wolf on radar and he's approaching fast to our position."

The transmission ends and Fox sighs, "No one ever cuts us any slack!"

Tech asks, "What's wrong?"

Fox rushes into the bathroom and tosses Tech her janitor clothes and goes back in to change. "No time to explain, just get outta that dress and into your janitor clothes, fast!"

After that, they fly to Great Fox and fill the Arwings with fuel. The Arwing Armada is complete and ready to fly.

Fox kisses Tech for a few minutes, explains her the situation and prepares for war without any idea of Wolf's true plans and capabilities. The decoys are only just the beginning.


	8. Decoys

Part 2 -Another One Bites The Dust

Chapter 8

Decoys

Fox gives Tech all the information she'd need to use his rapid fire blaster - how much it can hit at a time, how far it goes, and it's tendencies to overheat. He explains why the virus sample is in the canister of Arwing Armada blueprint failures, and why it must remain behind this combination lock consisting of glass. He answers any questions she may have and speaks quickly.

Fox kisses Tech on the lips and asks, "Can you handle this?"

Tech salutes with excitement to be useful, "Sir, yes sir."

Fox kisses her on the lips, "I'm glad to hear, good luck."

Tech smiles, "Yeah, you too."

Fox walks off to join his team, but Krystal sneaks her way to Tech.

Tech nods to acknowledge Krystal's presence, "Oh, it's you."

Krystal approaches with authority and points at Tech, "Don't go there, I know what you're thinking in that vixen head of yours, but it won't happen. Fox's in love with me and, when he realizes it, he'll desert you."

Tech smiles with confidence, "That's where you're wrong. He loves me."

Krystal growls and swears with menace, "I hope Wolf captures you and chooses you as his mate you whore!"

Tech smiles, shrugs her shoulders and waves goodbye.

Krystal rushes to the ship docking bay and climbs into her Arwing, but she doesn't escape Fox's watchful and worrisome eyes.

Fox slams his fists against his leg. He turns his attention to Krystal with screams of fury, "I don't believe this Krystal! We're in a war and you're taking your precious time, pathetic. . . Forget it, we've gotta go."

Fox quickly runs through the ship preparations and hopes he can work with the Arwing Armada. "Everything ready?"

Krystal, Falco, Peppy, Katt and Slippy shout with enthusiasm, "Ready to kick Star Wolf into the last millennium!"

Fox smiles, "Let's go and show 'em what we're made of."

A warning missile hit Great Fox's shields and shakes everyone inside momentarily.

Fox leads the team out and maneuvers through a swarm of lasers and plasma rays. The others manage to escape without any scratches, but the fire stops just as fast as it had come.

The decoys float motionlessly as if they're in suspended animation and wait a minute, allowing Star Fox to shoot them. The decoys drop like flies, left and right.

Falco chuckles, "This easier than shootin' Fox right outta the sky. Like taking candy from a baby Fox."

Fox replies as a decoy ship explodes under his fire, "Don't press your luck."

Slippy bursts in, "Enough! We don't have time for this."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Wolf appears on all the Arwings and Arwing Armada transmissions, "Nothing is this simple Star Fox, you should know that by now. Star Wolf is dead. Star FVB is knocking at your door and, soon, you'll lose."

The decoys launch into attack formation and swarm the fleeing ships in random directions.

Fox follows a decoy and observes the other decoys, "Damn, they're all cats."

Fox targets the decoy, blows the cat away with plasma rays and lasers follow his path. He maneuvers through the lasers with ease, but the decoy gets dangerously close and it makes maneuvering difficult. He dodges the lasers with difficulty and fires down some decoys in the process.

Fox sends a transmission to the Arwing pilots, "Slippy, anyone, there's a cat on my tail."

Slippy replies the transmission, "I'm already on it."

Slippy targets the decoy on Fox's tail wit a green targeting device on the window.

Lock on.

Slippy quickly lifts up a red cover on the throttle and presses the button with an eagerness to help - and a fear for - Fox. A missile circles it's way toward the decoy, it explodes and it nearly takes Fox with him. Fox spins outta control and regains it.

Falco, Slippy and Krystal send Fox a transmission, "Fox, you okay?"

Fox wipes his brow, "Well, I'm still in one piece." He asks with concern, "You guys need any help?"

Falco chuckles arrogantly, "Are you kidding? These suckers, even when they're moving, are easier than walking a step."

Peppy sighs, "I'm getting too old for this." He fires down three decoys and the explosions satisfy, "Woo! I still love doing this!"

Krystal smiles and tilts her hand, "Fox, you so silly." She turns into seriousness with a hint of playfulness, "Fox, if you're ever in trouble, I'd help you. He'd help me, too, because he loves me - he he."

Slippy laughs, "You know I'd be helping ya'll, even if I didn't get anything in return."

Fox grins, "Heh, that's the Slippy we know and love."

Katt screams with fear, "I've taken some out, but three cats are on my tail."

Fox grins with concern, "You guys know what to do."

Falco, Slippy and Peppy rush to Katt and fire at will at anything in the way.

Katt barrel rolls in attempts to deflect the shots and it leaves the decoys in confusion. Falco, Slippy, and Peppy leave destruction in their wake and shoot down the decoys chasing Katt with missiles.

Katt asks, "Anything all clear?"

Falco shrugs his shoulders, "Well, despite they're easy, there's still hundreds out here."

Fox smiles with a feeling of triumph, "Look on the bright side, it could be worse, a lot worse. I'm just glad we're still alive."

- 0050 hours - somewhere nearby

A lizard watches on radar, "Captain Leon, we're drawing near to our targets," and grins darkly.

Leon grins darkly and crosses his arms with authority, "Excellent, prepare for launch. We'll get our revenge soon enough."

The lizard salutes, "Yes sir." He picks up a microphone, "Listen up troops, Leon has something to say," and hands it to Leon.

Leon looks out the window and observes his two opponents with rage - one that's in the way and another he wants dead.. "Listen up soldiers, your - our - time is about to come."

The soldiers cheer for more as their fears are driven away.

"This is our finest hour, no one can stop us. We'll shed the dark of the law on that nest known as Great Fox. We'll spread our 'red lilies' across the Great Fox and then we'll spread our 'red lilies' across Corneria. Our time isn't near, our time is now!"

The soldiers cheer with approval and raise their plasma rifles.

"I want ya'll in outer space, Pronto."

In less than thirty seconds, the soldiers fly their ships into the war area and witness the two opponents doing two opposite things. Star Fox scrambles to regroup, while the decoys attack the intruders head long.

The decoys and Venomian soldiers clash with lasers, plasma rays and plasma cannons. Explosions and screams rock their worlds with separate explosions.

The lasers melt away the wings, fire straight through glass leaving a bloody mess, and sometimes fires through a ship and destroys a different one. The plasma rays penetrate the ship little by little and destroys the ships easily. The plasma cannon sucks the ships in and the ships explode in a sea of blue flame.

The decoys and the venomian ships are nearly gone - all that's left is three decoys and three venomian ships. Both sides retreat and both sides are annihilated by Star Fox.

The Great Wolf flees and disappears from sight without any trace.

Leon turns from the window and asks with wide open eyes, "Who thought our 'red lilies' would lose?"

Six lizards raise their hands, "It always happens, Captain Leon, and this isn't any different."

Leon's eyes burn a brisk flame and he points at the hand raisers, "Bind the traitors and bring them to my feet. This'll teach everyone a lesson for assuming a loss."

The lizards jump the six traitors and bind them with thick rope and two cuffs on each appendage. The cuffs bind the hands and feet and it wraps highly intense electricity around the rope.

The lizards drag the six traitors to Leon's feet and force them to kneel on the floor. The lizards leave the six crying traitors and watch from afar.

Leon growls and lifts his sword, "Traitors! I won't tolerate traitors!"

Leon stabs all six in the heart and behead them without mercy. He smiles at the puddle of blood and asks darkly, "Who wants to join them?"

The lizards stare at the dead bodies, silently.

Leon smiles darkly, "Excellent." He waves his hand over the bloody mess, "This is our 'red lilies' on the floor and, sooner or later, Star Fox will feel the wrath of 'red lilies'. Clean the mess, pronto. Leave the blood - that's our slogan - 'red lilies'."

The lizards carry the bodies and toss them into outer space and slowly vaporize into a million pieces.

Leon wipes the blood over his finger and writes _Red Lily _in blood.

- Star Fox

Fox, Slippy, Peppy, Falco, Krystal and Katt land the Arwings into the ship docking bay and Robbie waits down below with them.

Fox slides down the ladder, the others follow, and gather around Robbie.

Fox asks with concern, "Robbie, what is it?"

Robbie replies, "Incoming transmission."

Robbie guides them to the briefing room and shuts down.

The six sit down in chairs and the large television screen shows the transmission.

The screen goes black and evil laughter invades their ears and "recording inside Great Fox." Then it switches into sent from "Great Wolf."

Wolf's whole face appears, "I have a surprise Fox," and licks his muzzle. "Not only do I have the FVB sample and these valuable _Arwing Armada_ blueprints, but I have something else more worthwhile."

The screen zooms out and shows Wolf, Pigma, and two cats holding Tech under her shoulders. Tech is bound by rope and her hands and feet are tied. Her feet lie limp on the floor , it seems like the two cats were dragging her across the floor and lies unconscious.

Wolf grins and crosses his arms, "Sometimes, Fox, I feel like I steal your girl right under your nose. Damn, I'm good, woo. This white vixen is alright looking , but, as the days go by, she might be one sexy, foxy vixen.

"I can't be positive about her increasing attractiveness, but I can assure you that, once she has me, she won't come back. I don't know why women attract men the way they do, but she has some attractive eyes.

"Fox, by the time this is sent, I'll already be in my ship plotting my greatest project, all the while I'll have fun!"

Pigma waves to Wolf, "C'mon Wolf, we can't wait forever."

Wolf growls and nearly chokes Pigma to death, "Just wait!" He calms down a little and walks toward the unconscious Tech, "There's always time. . .for one last kiss."

Wolf lifts Tech's head up and licks his muzzle.

Pigma gets anxious, "C'mon Romeo, Star Fox'll be here any minute!"

Wolf lowers his voice and his growls get worse, "For the love of kissing a beautiful girl, just wait, it won't take long."

Wolf kisses Tech on the lips and works his tongue into her mouth. However, her limp, unconscious body makes it easy to burrow his tongue inside her. He explores her taste for a few seconds and releases.

Wolf walks off the screen, "C'mon, let's go."

Pigma cheers, "Finally," and follows Wolf.

Jaqueline and Jack drag Tech drag across the floor, "Just don't screw up your relationship with Cirua, Wolf."

Wolf's voice invades the background , "Yeah, I know, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her."

The transmission shuts off and shows a bunch of snow and the television automatically shuts off.

"So," Falco asks with his playboy look, "Fox, you wanna practice with my Arwing against your Arwing Armada?"

Krystal, at first, won't have anything to do with it, but, when she realizes that Fox might worry about Tech if he doesn't, she changes her mind. "Fox, you go right ahead, when you return we'll start over and kiss. I won't let you outta my sight again."

Slippy brings his thoughts to the table, but isn't sure if it's a good idea. "I don't think they should. We just lost a Star Fox member and you're thinking about practice. I don't believe this. We need to rescue her from Wolf. Tech is just as valuable as we all are to Star Fox."

Katt and Peppy confirm their oppinion, "I agree with Slippy, he's right."

Slippy asks wit curiosity, "So, Fox, what'll it be?"

Fox's head confirms, "Sure, Falco, let's do it."

Fox's heart, however, tells him not to forget about Tech. He thinks about her with mixed emotions - love, happiness, sadness and thoughts of vengeance.

The others, except Falco and Krystal, stare down at Fox with disappointment.

As soon as Fox stands up, he walks toward Slippy, "You ol' toad you, you're absolutely right. Tech is more than an asset to Star Fox."

Krystal looks upon Fox with disappointment and hides it well. She hugs Fox, "I'm with you no matter what you choose." She kisses him with her tongue in attempts to rid Tech from his mind and releases.

Fox pushes Krystal away with growls, "With me no matter what I choose, huh? Huh?"

Krystal stares into Fox's eyes without standing up, "Yes, now matter what, I love you."

Fox growls loudly, "That's bullshit! How about marrying the piece of shit Falco who you keep backing' up. You love me my ass. I'm tired of you and everything about you. I love Tech!"

"I won't give up on you Fox. I love you too much."

"Shut up!"

Slippy bursts into the argument, "Both of you, stop, we have a problem."

Everyone brings their attention to Slippy.

Fox asks, "What is it?"

Slippy explains with urgency, "I sense Wolf is out there, somewhere, he's still very nearby us. I just can't see him."

Fox orders, "Alright, we'll fill the Arwings with fuel and we'll make all the preparations we need to get Tech back."

Slippy salutes, "Yes sir."

The other salute, "Yes sir."

Fox salutes back, "Good, now, let's go to work."

_Tech, I'm doing this for you. I love you. _


	9. 0100 Search

Part 2 - Another One Bites The Dust

Chapter 9

0100 Search

Wolf, Pigma, Jack and Jaqueline hover in outer space - under the Great Wolf. Wolf grins proudly about his opportunity to take the FVB medication, right from under Fox nose, in 0100 hours.

Wolf commands, "Go into attack formation and fire a warning shot."

A decoy fires the warning shot and Great Fox shakes a little.

Wolf continues with an evil grin and lifts his knife with triumph, "When they come out, fire at wil and stop for a minute or two and I'll give you the signal."

As soon as Star Fox flies out their ship docking bay, the decoys fire a swarm of lasers and plasma rays. Star Fox maneuvers through it without too much trouble. The decoys cease fire and stay motionless.

Wolf switches his transmission to Pigma, Jack and Jaqueline and grins darkly. He commands darkly, "Let's move it to Great Fox and grab the FVB medication. We only have 0100 hours to search. To Great Fox!"

Wolf, Pigma, Jack and Jaqueline fly their Wolfen 2s, under the radar, to Great Fox. They land in the ship docking bay and Wolf prepares his watch to send a transmission.

Wolf equips his eye patch and the targeting device automatically turns on, "I'm ready." He slides down the ladder and cocks his shotgun.

Pigma snorts on the way down the ladder, "Me two."

Jack and Jaqueline purr on the way down. Jack grins, "Me three." Jaqueline does a sexy pose and waves, "Me four."

Wolf leads them into the entrance and, after searching awhile, they see a large pipe with glass on the lower end with a combinationation lock supposedly containing a canister with the FVB medication inside. They also see a good looking, white vixen pacing back and forth - never moving her face toward them.

Wolf turn toward his group and extends his index finger to his lips. He points at the vixen and whispers, "Don't make a sound, I've gotta do something before we move in."

The three nod, crouch to the floor and crawl behind the supports to hide. Wolf quietly rushes into the ship docking bay and grins darkly, "Nothing is this simple Star Fox, you should know that by now. Star Wolf is dead. Star FVB is knocking at your door and, soon, you'll lose." He ends the transmission.

Wolf walks into the large room and sneaks toward Pigma, Jack and Jaqueline without making any sounds that would attract the white vixen's attention.

Wolf whispers his plan, "Pigma'll go to the far right of the room, hide behind a support and make sure she doesn't see you. Jaqueline'll stay right here, while Jack'll hide in the far left of the room and you'll have to do the same as Pigma. I'll just slowly walk out and distract as Pigma and Jack slowly move in.

"Jaqueline, you'll make sure she doesn't escape into the ship docking bay and fly off into the extra Arwing I saw. You know the drill, I'm moving in."

Wolf walks into the open and checks Tech out. The most attractive thing, in Wolf's oppinion, is her eyes. That doesn't mean that the rest of her is ugly - Wolf likes how she looks, just her eyes are more attractive.

As Wolf slowly approaches, he checks out her bushy tail and nods with voluptuous fantasy. Tech stops and leans on the combination lock.

Wolf stops and grins. Thoughts invade his head that he can't help, but liking.

Tech cries, buries her muzzle into her arms, and her tears fall on the glass. She asks and sniffs, "Fox, where are you? I…love you…so much."

Wolf grins, "Hey beautiful, why're you crying over a fox? Why not a wolf?"

Tech stops her sobs, she turns around and her eyes show evidence that she was crying. She stares in shock and her jaw hangs wide open.

Wolf approaches her and grins widely and darkly, "There's more to me than meets the eye. Once you have me, you won't go back to that fox you're crying over, babe. It's all me - I'm all that and more. Now, I have business to take care of."

Tech asks and moves her hand in back of her. She keeps the look in shock and gives Wolf a different message than what she's planning. "What business? Please, don't hurt me, I'm just an unarmed vixen."

Wolf laughs darkly, "Oh, you know. I want you, the canister with the FVB medication that's behind the glass; and did I mention I really want you!"

Tech asks and quietly arms the blaster, "Why the confidence wolf?"

Wolf grins darkly, "Don't play dumb with me, I knew you had the rapid fire blaster behind your back before you even tried to trick me into thinking otherwise.

Wolf checks Tech out, "I have tendencies to check out the women thoroughly, even the men. For the men, I go straight to dolphin mode, this way I can see their skin, bones and anything dangerous they happen to be carrying. For women, however, I just check them out with my good eye and bad eye and then I go to dolphin just to make sure. Unless, of course, I can see the weapons they're holding and shoot ya with pinpoint accuracy.

Wolf cocks his head left and right, "Sometimes, it's me that gets the last laugh."

Pigma and Jack fire tranquillizer darts and move into attempt a grab. Tech leaps out of range and crawls behind the pipe holding the glass. Pigma and Jack crash to the floor before the tranquillizer darts could pierce their necks.

Wolf shakes his head and grins, "You can't win."

Tech lifts the blaster to her chest, "Wanna bet?"

Wolf looks through his eye patch and searches for the appropriate way without killing her, "I don't have to, I've got this win in the bag."

Wolf aims at a nearby support, as Tech looks his way with a grin, and fires his shotgun. The tranquilizer dart ricochets off a support, moves almost everywhere without any loss of motion or velocity and flies toward Tech's neck.

Tech's attention stays on Wolf, even as he shot it from the shotgun, and it pierces her neck. She watches Wolf walk toward her and her eyes open and close - one behind the other. Soon, when she can't fight the drug, sleep overtakes her. She falls to the floor and sleeps deeply.

Wolf grins and kicks away the blaster in her holster, "It hurts to be this good." He walks toward the glass and overrides the four digit code, "We've got what we came for. Let's play."

Jack and Jaqueline drag Tech's feet across the floor and all four find a place to set their camera. They use signs first and begin the tape, which only has five to ten minutes left. They all laugh darkly during the signs.

Wolf grins darkly, "I have a surprise Fox," and licks his muzzle. "Not only do I have the FVB sample and these valuable _Arwing Armada_ blueprints, but I have something else more worthwhile."

The camera zooms out automatically and shows Wolf, Pigma, Jaqueline and Jack holding Tech under their shoulders.

Wolf grins and crosses his arms, "Sometimes, Fox, I feel like I steal your girl right under your nose. Damn, I'm good, woo. This white vixen is alright looking , but, as the days go by, she might be one sexy, foxy vixen.

"I can't be positive about her increasing attractiveness, but I can assure you that, once she has me, she won't come back. I don't know why women attract men the way they do, but she has some attractive eyes.

"Fox, by the time this is sent, I'll already be in my ship plotting my greatest project, all the while I'll have fun!"

Pigma waves to Wolf, "C'mon Wolf, we can't wait forever."

Wolf growls and nearly chokes Pigma to death, "Just wait!" He calms down a little and walks toward the unconscious Tech, "There's always time. . .for one last kiss."

Wolf lifts Tech's head up and licks his muzzle.

Pigma gets anxious, "C'mon Romeo, Star Fox'll be here any minute!"

Wolf lowers his voice and his growls get worse, "For the love of kissing a beautiful girl, just wait, it won't take long."

Wolf kisses Tech on the lips and works his tongue into her mouth. However, her limp, unconscious body makes it easy to burrow his tongue inside her. He explores her taste for a few seconds and releases.

Wolf walks off the camera's viewpoint, "C'mon, let's go."

Pigma cheers, "Finally," and follows Wolf.

Jaqueline and Jack drag Tech drag across the floor, "Just don't screw up your relationship with Cirua, Wolf."

Wolf's voice invades the background , "Yeah, I know, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her."

The television becomes snow and the camera follows them out. Great Fox shakes and nearly sends them off their feet.

Pigma rushes to the large window and looks into outer space. He looks in the way of gunfire, "We've gotta move fast! The decoys are about dead."

Jack and Jaqueline quickly drag Tech's feet across the ship docking bay and her in Jaqueline's copilot seat. They step inside their Wolfen 2s.

Wolf throws the canister in his wolfen 2 and quickly climbs into the wolfen 2 with a snort or two.

The Wolfen 2s jet into Great wolf with little time to spare.

Wolf grins darkly and equips a remote that looks like a colorful walkie talkie, "Camouflage."

The Great Wolf disappears, but not precisely. The mother ship disappears and sinks in the background like a chameleon.

(separation)

Tech wakes up from unconsciousness and finds herself in the cage as Cirua was. The sound of cooking potatoes invade her ears and nose. She turns toward the smell and shakes her head with a smug grin at the sight of a booty shaking wolf. She loses her grin quick.

Wolf fills up mashed potatoes into two bowls and he watches Tech with a wide grin. "You hungry for mashed potatoes and a slice of Wolf pie?"

Tech crawls to the cage bars, turns around and lies against the bars. She sighs.

Wolf scratches his ear, "You know Wolf pie was a joke, right?"

Tech tunes Wolf out and thinks about Fox , silently.

Wolf sets her bowl down and walks off with his own. He contacts Pigma, "Keep an eye out for Cirua and this white vixen while I'm away. By the way, how many clones of the FVB sample do you have complete?"

Pigma salutes, "Yes sir, I'm on it. Currently there's 250 clones and increasing, until about 500."

I'll take ten of those to Candy Inc. and tell them to put a dab inside each of our new candy bars. Let's make a wolf bar, get rich off it and promise something that no other candy bar has ever promised before. I'm off."

Wolf flies his Wolfen 2 to Corneria and enter Candy Inc.


	10. Wolf Bar

Part 2 - Another One Bites The Dust

Chapter 10

Wolf Bar

An armored truck stops at a large, metal gate with licorice around it in wraps. An armadillo opens the gate and the armored truck drives in.

Outside, within the gates, lies a large factory making possibly dangerous chemicals to dab into their candy bars. Cascading into a very large width and five, maybe ten stories tall.

Inside, an old raccoon looks over the candy bars and occasionally eats one to check flavor. He knows he might get sick from the chemicals, but he doesn't care. He wants his next high.

Wolf appears from the balcony above and watches over the raccoon. He asks loudly, "You shippin' a million of those candy bars?"

The old raccoon turns around and answers loudly, "Yes sir."

Wolf waves his hand horizontally and leans against the rails, "Ship 'em all, we're gonna bring 'em through a whole new door!"

Wolf exits with evil laughter.

- Corneria National news

A badger and a lamb sat on the newsstand, waiting to begin and they're on in a few seconds or so.

A group of turtles and coyotes man the controls.

A turtle began, "Lights, camera rolling, and Action…"

A coyote takes over, "In three, two, one…"

The female lamb equips her notes and gets comfortable as the lights come on.

She begins as a wolf and a raccoon appears on the screen with their names under them. "The world was stunned today by the sudden deaths of Jesse Wolf and Jake Striped. Their cause of death is unknown, but we assume either a drive-by or binge drinking. But what do we know? We're high school grads.

"Peter."

Peter smiles and equips his note cards, "And plans continue for Corneria's 260th birthday as Mayor Jack announced today that the unveiling -- This just in. Three mysterious deaths at a punk gymnasium--"

Jamie laughs unexpectedly and interrupts Peter.

"At a punk gymnasium were discovered today."

Jamie laughs uncontrollably.

A coyote asks, "What the hell is going on?"

Peter can't believe it, "Jamie, this is hardly the --"

Jamie laughs uncontrollably, falls to the floor and heats up, nearly uncontrollably, from the laughing.

A turtle commands slowly, "Kill the camera."

A female coyote talks into the phone, "This is Annette on the news floor. I need paramedics up here now!"

Annette checks Jamie thoroughly, "Oh my god, she's burning up!"

Peter asks, "How bad?"

Annette replies, "Like she burst into flames any second!"

"Get water, pronto. I'll pee on her to cool her down."

"Right…" She replies slowly and rushes off for water.

An interference clouds the TV and Wolf appears with a shopping cart, a big load of candy bars and Jesse Wolf and Jake Striped are on the screen. They look like paper in the color surrounding. Wolf dances and hums a few rhymes.

Wolf begins and lifts a candy bar, "New and improved Wolf products! With a new secret ingredient. Muscle!" Wolf flexes his muscle.

A coyote asks with confusion, "What is that?"

Wolf continues, "Let's go over to our blind gymnast test."

Jake and Jesse smile, "Love that Wolf."

The coyote asks with more curiosity, "What is that?"

A turtle replies, "I don't know."

Wolf moves over to a gymnast that's tied up to a chair and has tape around his mouth. There's also a "Other candy bar" sign on a large box sitting on a table.

"He don't look happy. He's been using the other candy bars." Oh no! Flashes on and off the screen.

Wolf moves to a well dressed gymnast that looks stoned and has a smile on his face. And there's candy bars next to him and behind it says "Wolf Bar".

"But with the new Wolf Bar, I get muscle gain again and again and again. Not intended for women."

The paramedics walk away.

The television background becomes a luscious beach, "Those luscious pecs, those large biceps, and muscle gain so natural and fast, only untertaker knows for sure."

Wolf laughs, "I know what you're saying: where can I get these muscle enhancing Wolf Bars. Well, that's the treat. Chances are, you ate 'em already!" Wolf laughs.

Jake and Jesse add with a smile, "Love that Wolf."

Wolf concludes, "So remember, put on those muscles by eating this candy bar and attract those hot females." Wolf laughs and his face spins with red and white swirleys behind his face.

Wolf cuts himself off the air and laughs insanely, "Now, we'll see just how our Wolf Bar will take them.

A bold fox grabs a Wolf Bar after observing it's properties: Gives muscle, attracts the female side of all species and let off male pheromones. Muscle enhancement ingredient unknown.

Calories are very little for a candy/energy bar, while the protein is larger than the calorie count. There is a guarantee that you'll gain muscle and attract hot females.

But, in excessively small print, it reads: Might cause immense burning to the body and insides.

The fox takes it to the cashier and buys it, while others gather around to see the taste tester.

A chipmunk asks, "You gonna eat that?"

The fox backs up, so everyone can see him, and nods at the chipmunk. The fox tears open the bag and takes a couple bites. The Wolf Bar is amazing and can be partially seen in the fox's eyes.

The fox gulps it down and gives it one thumb up. It tastes good, but it didn't meet the promises - farfetched promises.

The spectators were about to depart, until the fox falls to his knees. The sudden muscle gain makes him tired and he stays that way for at least five minutes.

The fox stands, looks at his arms and flexes his muscles. Normally this fox didn't have an abundance of strength, but now you could say he's fit like a guys that's been lifting for years.

Before the fox even knows it, the Wolf Bar's male pheromones kick in.

The fox becomes a vixen magnet and his pheromones travel beyond a twenty mile radius, all thanks to the Wolf Bar. Even the walls of the convenience store couldn't stop his powerful scent.

The fox indulges in the Wolf Bar and eats the last of the tasty chocolate, unaware that each bite gain him muscle and slightly increases the mile radius of the pheromones.

The fox walks outside and little does he know that vixens are sniffing him out.

He looks at his watch, "Crap, I'm late for class!"

Vixens across the town walk outside and track him down. Cars with vixens inside stop at the side of the curb. They either step out of the car and follow their nose to his scent, while the ones just walking outside focus on the attractive aroma.

As soon as they find out it's the fox, they rush toward him and rub their hands over him. They breathe in his pheromones.

A vixen closes her eyes and rests her face on his shoulders, "You're so sexy and so foxy for a fox."

The fox's jaw drops as the vixens surround him.

_I don't believe this! This Wolf Bar actually works in attracting hot females! _

A feisty one kisses him with her tongue and rubs his ears. When she releases, he blushes by pure reaction and his body heat increases a little bit.

His blood heats up and a very small sample of the FVB virus enters the blood stream. It becomes a host of a select few blood cells. Only the contaminated blood cells change into yellow.

The fox snaps outta it for a few seconds, "I've gotta get to class, I'm late."

The vixens back away, "Oh."

The fox rushes inside to buy more Wolf Bars, into his car and drives off to College. Little does he know that the vixens are following him in their cars.

He arrives at the college in 1 minute and parks somewhere - he was well within walking distance. People these days, they'll do anything to escape walking.

He eats another Wolf Bar on the way and the contamination in the blood gets a lot worse. The blood cells all become yellow, but nothing worse happens yet. Sure he gains muscle and attracts more females than ever before, but the disadvantages of this so-called Wolf Bar far outweigh the advantages.

After class, he eats another Wolf Bar and sets himself on fire. No one knew why it happened - they didn't consider the candy bar.

Wolf has claimed his first victim.

The vixens lose interest in the fox's perfume. Now all they can do is open their mouths in shock and gasp - trying to refuse the fact that the fox burned to death without any explanation as to why.

A few hours later, without the vixens nearby, the fox stands back up - reincarnated, but he's burning immensely. Fire burns his skin and his flesh heals as quickly as possible, but the fire dominates.

The fox walks and searches for possible food. The others swarm and leave the premises, but the bold ones shoot him. It takes more than one shot, but now the media browses the scene.

An unpopular newsgroup gathers a large crowd to eat three candy bars - the same for each person testing them.

A girl jaguar calls the shots, "We're with you live at Joe's Salon and Beauty Boutique…" She tosses the note cards elsewhere, "Quit giving me the wrong note cards. It's getting old. Old I tell ya!"

She continues after a little nervousness and a short musical interlude, "Pass me some note cards, I'm lost."

The news casters write some fresh, yet random, things on the note cards. No wonder they're unpopular.

She reads off the note cards with enthusiasm, "I just had a bite of cantaloupe. This just in, Amy Shannon, a well renowned celebrity is pregnant again. It's the fifth time already! Just make it stop."

The taste testers look on in confusion.

She throws the note cards away and gains back her composure. "I want each one of you to eat three candy bars. If one chooses babe ruth, then that one person takes two more babe ruth's to test. Once you taste the three same candy bars, group and we'll wait a few hours to see anything weird happen."

Each taste tester takes three of the same candy bars they were assigned to, but only one of the taste testers look at the candy bar suspiciously. The Wolf Bar makes anyone skittish after learning about the fox that burned to a crisp on the news, but the news forecasters didn't know the cause.

They predicted suicide - lighting himself on fire. The Wolf Bar never crossed their minds, even when they shot him.

The taste testers eat the three candy bars slowly to savor each bite and the news reporters look on like party animals.

They shave their hair, wear fire cracker party hats and sing Pop Goes The Weasel. The taste testers ignore them, but it wouldn't be an easy task if it weren't for the candy bars.

They stop as one of them drops to the floor, burns up and gains intense muscle.

The other taste testers stop and watch the one eating the Wolf Bar.

He manages to stand and eat the other two Wolf Bars just before he bursts into flame. He screams dramatically and crashes to the floor, dead.

The news reporter kept the camera on tuned on all the taste testers the whole time and now she rushes in front of the camera.

She opens her eyes in shock, "We've found the culprit responsible for the fox's death. The Wolf Bar. Yes, that's right, the Wolf Bar. Ban it!"

The viewers can't believe their eyes and they drop the wolf bar.

As Wolf watches this news, he shakes his head, "The fox just had to eat three in a day. It wouldn't have happened if he just ate it daily, but what do I know. I didn't make the virus.

"I hope someone kills them and, while they're at it, get Fox. Until then, I wonder what Tech and Cirua are up to."

Tech leans her back against the cage door and eats table scraps with very little enthusiasm. She manages to get leftovers from a couple corn on the cobs, but not really much else. She eats slow to pass the time and wonders about Fox.

Tech stares down at the floor and wonders alone in this steel cage. "Does Fox still love me or did he shun me aside? I hope he…I know he still loves me, but I could be wong.

Tech taps her chest, "No, stop being so hard on yourself, of course he loves you. He wouldn't just let you lie in this cage, would he? Nah. Who am I kidding? Myself…

Tech covers her eyes and cries, "No, he doesn't love me anymore; I should just face it. Take myself to heartbreak hotel and…"

Pigma opens the door of the room in which Tech is being held captive and screams, "Shut up in there! You crazy drama queen!"

Pigma shove Cirua inside, "Join the drama queen! Do whatever you like."

Cirua falls to the floor and stands, "Don't forget about Wolf."

Pigma sneers with clenched fists, "Wolf doesn't scare me, I can take him. He's the ugliest, most perverted sex fiend on the planet and I wish he were dead. In fact, I'll kill him myself and make you crawl. Then I'll force you to do sick things just…"

Someone blows a breath of silence on Pigma's neck, "You were saying?"

Pigma turns around and sees Wolf with an evil grin.

Pigma immediately changes the subject, "As I was saying, Wolf is the greatest Wolf on the planet and you should follow his example. He's my hero."

He pats Wolf's shoulder, "I love this guy."

Wolf whispers in Pigma's ear, "Cut the shit. You and I both know you betrayed Fox and you'll easily betray me too. But if I see you leaving or notice you're gone, I'll hunt you down and rip you to shreds. Now get back to work!"

Wolf pushes him.

Pigma turns around and growls furiously, "No one pushes me, talks to me that way, and gets away with it!"

Pigma grabs onto Wolf's shoulders and head butts him. Pigma rubs his head and Wolf grins darkly.

Wolf choke lifts Pigma into the air and slams his fist into the pig's stomach many times. Wolf slams Pigma's head against a wall and tosses him to the ground. Pigma loses consciousness and lies there.

Wolf spits in his face, "No one beats me, remember it."

Wolf drags Pigma away after he encourages Cirua to converse with Tech. Cirua is a little skittish at first, but she goes for it.

Cirua walks to the cage, leans down and smiles, "Hi, my name's Cirua. What's yours?"

Tech doesn't bother turning her head around just to fake a smile, "Name's Tech, pleased to meet you."

Cirua rubs her ear, "You sure don't sound pleased."

Tech lowers her head and nearly bursts into tears, "You wouldn't be either if someone took your love away from you. I think my love might've deserted me. Maybe I don't deserve love after all."

Cirua rubs Tech's shoulders, "Of course you do. Everyone deserves love."

Tech turns around and lies on her knees, "Thanks. You want me to show you something?"

Cirua nods and pats Tech's head, "As long as you don't take all your clothes off."

Tech laughs and smiles, "Don't worry about it, I wouldn't dream of it."

Cirua claps her hands together, "Great."

Tech grins coyly, "Open the cage and come inside for a little bit."

Cirua shrugs her shoulders, "Oh, what the heck…I'd rather not."

Tech frowns and turns around, "Okay. I just wanna take a walk around the room."

Cirua sighs, "It's not my call, sorry."

Wolf walks in and makes that decision, "Sure, she can walk, but she can't leave this room. Not until I can be sure she can even be trusted."

Tech stares into Wolf's eyes from within the cage, "I can be trusted. You know I can."

Wolf shakes his head, "No, I can't. Your spirit is still fresh. It needs to be broken and I have just the way to do it."

Cirua opens the cage and let Tech outside, "Whatever you do, don't hurt her honey. I'll never forgive you if you do."

Tech steps out and nods.

Wolf grins and shows a picture of Fox, "This won't hurt one bit. You have my promise." He hisses promise.

Tech doesn't believe him at all. She manages to fake her belief and go with the flow.

Wolf kisses Cirua and releases, "I'll be back in a little bit. So, enjoy your meeting and don't cause any trouble."

Cirua smiles and kisses his cheek, "Be back soon."

Wolf leaves with a couple snickers.

Cirua turns her attention to Tech, "So, what's your plan? Are you like gonna walk or what?"

Tech asks with a sly grin, "You wanna wrestle?"

Cirua shakes her head, "Nah, I'd rather not."

Tech asks as pleasantly as possible, "Do you even know it is?"

Cirua turns away from her, "Even if I did, I wouldn't do it. I don't trust you."

Tech fakes a frown, cups her hands together nearby her crotch and opens her eyes widely. Her eyes sparkle a little bit, "Oh, that isn't good. What am I ever going to do about this?"

Cirua turns around and finally notices something about Tech, "You have beautiful eyes."

Tech blushes, "Thanks…So do you."

Cirua waves her finger, "Don't ruin the compliment. Your eyes are prettier than mine."

Wolf walks in and grabs Cirua's hand, "It

S time to leave."

Cirua asks with curiosity, "What's going on? What'd you do?"

Wolf grins, "I had a few Wolf Bars today and I smell sexy."

Cirua smells him, "Like a basket of roses…with a rather strong fragrance."

Wolf kisses her forehead, "These Wolf bars get me in the mood for humping."

Cirua looks into his eyes, "Ooh, you're such a naughty and wild boy."

Wolf laughs a little, "You should see how wild I am in bed. I always manage to turn heads in my direction."

Wolf and Cirua leave with laughter and teasing.

Tech walks around the room with her head down low. Within a few minutes, she sits on the floor with her back against the sink cabinets and cries.

_Fox, I love you! Please, rescue me soon. _

Tech thinks about all the good times she had with Fox, even if it was for seven days. She never thought she'd be beautiful to any living soul.

She thinks about the week as a janitor and wonders where their relationship will go when Fox can reunite with her. She wants him more than ever and she can feel it in her heart. Her heart beats with longing and distress.

Tech goes into deep thought about the diary excerpts that Fox and she wrote and all the things Fox did for her. She smiles and nearly bursts out laughing just thinking about all the funny things that happened during her days as a janitor. Especially thinking about that day where she tortured Fox and Krystal while searching for a book she was already able to find.

_What a silly moment. _

Tech's mind immediately shifts to her date with Fox. She smiles brightly and nearly blushes as she thinks about dancing with the foxes. She pictures herself on the dance floor with Fox and kissing him. She knows, however, that the kissing didn't get overboard unlike when they reached the bed.

She thinks deeply about the aggression Fox took in kissing and rubbing his hands all over her. She said she wasn't ready to be a mother and they both were disappointed. Now, in this situation, she regrets her decision to postpone motherhood.

That future seems lost now.

_Fox, if only I allowed the sex to occur. We might've fell deeper in love, but it's time to face the truth. I don't think I'll ever see you again and that worries me more than anything. _

_ Please Fox, rescue me from this dreadful place while you still can. I just want you to remember one thing: _

_ I love you! I'll always love you, Fox, and no one will ever take that away. _


	11. Wraith's dream

Part 2 - Another One Bites The Dust

Chapter 11

Wraith's Dream

A ball surrounded by electricity appears at a salon and beauty boutique and slices a section in half. It burns anything in the way and sets a couple human size dolls on fire. It disappears not long after and leaves its peril behind.

All that's left behind is a blue vixen now and she only has a bra and knickers on. She calls herself Trixy X and she was sent back in time to fulfill Wolf's request by any means necessary.

Trixy sees a red convertible in the night and a woman in a blue dress rubs make up on her face. The woman hears Trixy's footsteps and looks her way with shock that she's half-naked and is in astonishment and wonder about how skinny she is.

The woman asks with compliments, "Since when do vixens show off their beauty by waltzing around with only your under garments on? Don't you know that men - mainly foxes - will be looking at your bra and knickers? By the way, even though I'm not a homosexual, I must say that you're one hot looking female fox."

Trixy leans against the door and grins a little, "Don't bother me. They're gonna die anyway." She touches her chin a little bit with her index and thumb and points at the woman. "By the way, I like your clothes."

The woman shakes her head a little, "What? I'm…I'm confused."

Trixy snaps her neck, "Don't be."

Trixy tosses her out of the car and morphs her body into the clothes the woman has on. She speeds off and a police man pulls her over not too far from the starting point.

Trixy stares at a Victoria secret banner that says, "What is sexy," with a question mark that's done sloppily. She also sees a woman on there with rather large breasts.

Trixy's breasts magically and suddenly increase in size to match the woman's breast size.

_I look dashing. Hoorah for a robotic vixen with marginal feelings and a new look to my you know whats. _

The police man walks toward the car door and asks with a grin, "You're just too fine looking. I wanna be on you. Do you have an interesting rack?"

Trixy stares off in the distance and doesn't say a thing. She chuckles a little bit and massages her arms for a few just to keep her mind off of this idiot.

He seductively asks, "You want me to help you with that itch or does your breasts happen to itch, too?"

Trixy plants her lips on the side of her fist and shakes her head a little.

He ferociously asks, "What are you? Def? Tongue-tied?" He demands with authority, "License and registration!"

Trixy turns his way and grins, "I like your gun."

He asks with surprise, "What?"

Trixy grabs the gun from his holster and shoots him in one quick motion.

Trixy looks down at him and fakes her disappointment, "I hate to spoil the fun; but I've gotta run."

Trixy drives away and stalks the news reporters responsible for defiling the Wolf Bar. She kills them all in their sleep and does the same to whoever who gets in the way of succeeding her mission.

The only thing left now is Fox McCloud.

(separation)-dungeon

Wraith shoots up from his bed and breathes heavily to regain his composure. He checks his heart beat for a few minutes and it's racing around the clock.

Wraith almost hyperventilates, "I think…I think I had a nightmare."

Wraith stands up energized and puzzles over this dream, "And yet it seemed and felt so real."

Wraith enters Fox's original jail cell with a grin. He looks over the display of Spike's and this girls skeleton holding the knife in her phalanges. It's a gruesome display Wraith admits and he still grins.

Wraith grins wide and shakes his head a little, "Spike, quit pretending you're dead. There's something we might need to do."

Spike asks without any form of movement, "Like what?"

Wraith crosses his arms and chuckles a little bit, "Well, just sprout yourself a body and we'll talk all about it."

Vines and leaves surround Spike's skeleton. The plant curls around his bones and shapes the body of an echidna.

The vines and leaves transform into body tissue and grows blue fur. Spike stands up with a grin, reincarnated.

Wraith smiles warmly, "Good to have you back Spike Flint. Don't get too far into your character in REC6, alright."

Spike bursts into song, "Bad Boys. Bad Boys. What ya gonna do when they come for you? A nostepa la max nose ne hey. And what are you supposed to say?"

Wraith shakes his head and sighs, "We aren't doing Bad Boys anymore. We're following the script of Terminator 3 this time, I think."

Spike raises his hand, "Ooh, can I be John Connor?"

Wraith covers his eyes and sighs, "That spot is apparently taken."

Spike shrugs his shoulders, "What about the Terminator?"

Wraith rolls his eyes. Can you just shut up already so I can explain? "He's taken by me. You are gonna help me to…"

Spike interrupts, "Do I get to be is wife instead?"

Wraith grabs onto Spike's shoulders, "Listen to me! I had a nightmare not too long ago where this blue vixen went on a killing spree. I even read her thoughts. She wants Fox dead and we've gotta do something pronto before Corneria is in deep trouble.

"She'll kill just about anyone to find him and it's up to us to thwart her."

Spike nods, "Alright, let's go."

Wraith lifts his head up to the ceiling, "Finally!"

(separation)-Great Fox

Falco asks rudely, "Why do I have to freaking go? It was your idea Fox!"

Fox looks at Falco and pats his beak, "Because you've got the largest beak here."

Falco shakes his head, "That's the dumbest analogy I've ever heard."

Fox rubs Falco's shoulders, "Well it's true. You should know that by now."

Falco asks darkly, "You wanna keep that hand?"

Fox releases Falco's shoulders obediently and without fuss.

Falco continues his rants and raves, "Fox, this is stupid. How do we even know Wolf is still out there and among us right now? You relize we're only doing this based on some pet theory?

"I'm sorry about Tech, I really am. But are you sure we can trust Slippy's gut instinct on this one?"

Fox grins wide and shrugs his shoulders, "He hasn't failed us before."

Falco gives in, "I guess you're right. Slippy hasn't mislead us yet."

Falco points at Fox, "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for Tech because you love her so much. I'm not doing this to satisfy any pleasures either.

"Speaking of pleasures, I'll have to aplogize to her for touching her privates and rubbing my butt against her.

Falco shakes Fox's hand, "I won't let her down. I promise that Fox."

Fox nods and smiles small, "Alright. Good luck man. You can be a jerk off sometimes Falco, but you're reliable."

Falco nods, "Yeah, I know. Anyway, I've gotta find Tech so you two can be together."

"Cool." Fox releases the hand shake and allows Falco to get ready and situated into the Arwing.

Falco flies the Arwing out of the ship docking bay when the exit lights turn green and searches for any possible signs of Wolf and his ship. He circles Great Fox and notice his reflection showing in outer space. That's not only unlikely, it's impossible.

Falco flies toward his apparent reflection in outer space and waves his hand just to make sure his other would move too. It does happen and it makes him very suspicious and skittish. It blows his mind away in ways he'd never dream. Yes, that's it, a fountain of dreams.

Falco considers he's dreaming and still asleep. It could only happen in some dream world that's always on the prowl to satisfy your pleasures or screw with your mind. But this isn't a dream. It's real life. He just doesn't realize it yet.

Fox knocks him back into reality, "Find anything yet?"

Falco looks at Fox on the transmission and wonders what to say. He's completely clueless about how to explain this, so he pauses a little longer than he'd like.

Fox crosses his arms impatiently, "Well?"

Falco thinks about it, "I saw my…reflection in outer space…"

Fox thinks nothing of it and gives Falco further instructions, "Ignore it. It's probably just your wild imagination playing tricks on you again. Just circle around Great Fox in a larger mile radius and return with what you saw."

Falco sighs, "There's nothing to see I don't think, but I'll look anyway."

"Got it. Return soon."

Falco searches around Great Fox with both eyes open and makes sure there's nothing else around. He doesn't find anything and returns to the ship obediently.

Fox waits in the ship docking bay patiently and watches over Falco for a little bit. He awaits any possible results.

As soon as Falco slides down the ladder, Fox asks and crosses his arms. "Find anything Falco?"

Falco responds indifferently, "I don't have anything useful. Wolf might be out there, but where I don't know."

Fox nods and walks toward his Arwing Armada, "Alright, thanks for trying. I'll take it from here."

Falco rushes toward Fox and offers his hand, "Good luck finding her. If there's one fox I have faith in - it's you."

Fox takes the offering and shakes Falco's hand, "Thanks pal. I'll find Tech, bring her home and start where we left off."

Falco nods and releases Fox's hand, "You and Tech are a perfect fit."

Fox salutes just to keep from blushing, "Thanks private." And he walks off toward his Arwing Armada.

As soon as Fox straps himself in, Falco calls out, "Hey Fox, can I ask you something?"

Fox asks, "What is it?"

Falco asks politely and also out in the open, "Do you still love her? It'll be important to her. She needs you more than ever."

Fox blushes heavily, "She's growing on me. I just can't stop thinking about her. I love her too much! I need to go, now!"

Falco nods and waves, "Take care man."

Fox waves back, "Yeah, you too."

Fox flies out of the ship docking bay and flies for Corneria.

(separation)

Wolf looks outside of the Great Wolf and smiles just watching over Fox. He grins as Fox flies to Corneria and Wolf laughs darkly, silently.

_Don't you just love the smell of moths in the fire? The time is right. Tech is ready to fall in love. _

Wolf turns around from someone knocking on the door of the control room, "Yeah? Anything you want?"

Pigma replies from the other end, "Should I escort Tech to you, sir?"

Wolf thinks it over for a few minutes, "Take her to our spa & bathroom." He grins just thinking about it, "Oh, and bring a swimsuit for her, tell her it's from a secret admirer."

Pigma nods, "Yes sir."

Wolf points his finger to the door like a pistol, "Just one more thing. You've got the lotions and oils in there too."

Pigma smiles a little, "I'm sure the body cream is in there too."

Wolf smiles warmly, "Excellent. I'll be waiting in the spa. You just make sure she's ready; promptly, for her massage or it'll be your ass I'm kicking. Take your time if you have to…just be there with her."

Pigma salutes, "Aye aye, Captain."

Wolf asks with little interest, "Did you salute?"

Pigma turns around from departure, "Yes sir."

Wolf finds a cigar and lighter in a nearby cabinet and lights it, "Carry on."

Pigma departs just as Wolf steps out of the control room.

Wolf walks toward the massage room with the cigar in mouth to help clear his thoughts and just think about Tech.

_I can't wait to see her and I wanna massage her sensually. I wanna talk to her a little bit and this is a perfect, unscheduled time. _

Wolf waltzes into the spa room and sits on a sofa facing away from the door. He craves to surprise her; but remembers something he forgot, the candles. He sets up and lights fifteen to twenty candles and dims the lights to illuminate the mood. Just as someone knocks on the door, he sits in the sofa.

Wolf reclines and closes his eyes to make it seem like he's been there for awhile. He moans like he's been startled during sleep, "Come in, please. I'm up. I'm up!"

Tech opens her mouth; but Pigma beats her to it, "Wolf, stop pretending. Tech's coming in shortly."

Wolf sighs and releases the recline, "Pigma, you know me too well. It might as well be your gift."

Pigma grins and crosses his arms, "If anyone were around you for as long as I have, they'd know you well too."

Pigma opens the door for Tech and departs. Tech slowly saunters inside nervously with her sexy bathing suit on, the door shuts automatically and she watches Wolf searching through cabinets and drawers. She doesn't feel comfortable in this bathing suit, especially not an attractive one; she might as well just have her under garments on.

Tech asks nervously, "Are you my secret admirer?"

Wolf sorts through his lotions, oils and body creams and sets them on a nearby tray. He grins widely, "You better believe it babe. Get on the massage table, please and I'll get right with you. You'll enjoy it, I'm a master doing this."

Tech replies nervously, "Alright, I guess I'll try to…enjoy it."

_Oh, great…just what I don't need right now. To be attractive to a Wolf during massage therapy. Who knows what'll happen. As long as he doesn't try anything fresh, I'll be okay with it. _

Wolf tests some of the products to see if it'll even exit the bottle and waits beside the massage table. He waves Tech over and pats the cushions, "Hey Tech; don't be nervous, I won't bite. I just wanna talk a little bit while I do this especially for you."

Tech slowly climbs onto the cushions and lies onto it with her eyes facing the ceiling. She gets comfortable and brushes some crumbs off of her belly and legs. She makes sure Wolf isn't doing anything fresh, something that would make her hate him more. She confirms that he isn't doing anything in that realm and looks at the ceiling.

Wolf asks and lies his hands on her stomach without any exertion of force, "Are you sure you want the massage in the front first?"

Tech considers her options and looks into Wolf's eyes, "What for? Why do you wanna know? Or care? Well; if you're wondering, I'd like my front done first."

Wolf returns her look and slowly massages her stomach a little, "I prefer having access to the back, that's where all massages are usually done; but if you want the front first I'm all up for it. You're emotional baggage is in the muscles, so the back can wait for a little bit."

Tech asks and feels sleepy from the stomach massage, "What…do you…wanna talk about? Anything…interesting?"

Wolf senses it and feels it in her skin and moves onto the sides of her body. He slowly massages the sides of her upper torso. He massages both her arms and upper and lower chest without ever touching her breasts. He pours a couple oils on Tech's neck and makes sure the massage is sensual.

Tech moans a little bit, "It feels so good! Keep going." After it passes, she asks in shock and surprise. "I've noticed you haven't tried to pull a fresh one and massage my breasts. Why is that?"

Wolf explains without ever straying his focus from his task, "The breasts consist of mostly; maybe all, fat cell tissue. Not that your body wouldn't feel anything, I just wouldn't be touching muscle tissue is all." He moves onto the sides of her neck and the bottom section of her muzzle.

Tech nods a little bit and hopes her mouth movement doesn't throw him off his concentration in that area. Then again, Wolf always makes sure he satisfies his patients. "Wolf, that sounds reasonable."

Wolf agrees and moves down to her legs with a little body lotions and oils. He gets onto massaging both of her legs separately. He asks right out of the blue, "What kind of water do you bathe in? You don't have to answer, I'm just curious."

Tech doesn't bother answering that question. Not only is that information best left in the dungeon of secrets, nor is it none of his business; it also sounds like a pervert, seductive, almost utterly sick question to ask.

_I'm not like that Wolf and neither should you be. If he didn't act so mature during that question, I would've just got out of there and let my rejection marinate inside him. I have different needs than his coyote girlfriend and he's gonna have to realize that sooner or later. _

After awhile, Wolf moves onto her feet. "I know it was the wrong thing to ask by the way and I'm sorry. So I'm glad you didn't answer it. How do you like your feet?"

Tech doesn't really think about what to say, she just plain out says it more out of pleasure than anything else. She realizes her body enjoys the sensual massage so far and her eyes show it out in the open. Her eyes sparkle like crazy and she wants his touch, his massage is phenomenal and soothes her soul. She may not want his touch to be sexual, since she doesn't like him for a friend; but she does want his touch nonetheless.

"Do whatever you want to my feet. You can even kiss 'em. I want the best from you."

Wolf can't believe what she's saying, but he knows why she's saying it. It has nothing to do with a growing love for him inside her, just pleasure on her demand; he realizes she's only doing this on his request. That doesn't mean she isn't into it though, she's very into it and wants more pleasure; Wolf can see it in her waking eye.

_Give me more pleasure might as well be stamped on her forehead. Even though I might regret it later, I'm gonna do what she says. She might hate me later for it; that much is true. There's nothing I can do, except give in. _

Wolf kneels down and kisses Tech's feet in tender areas for a little bit. He rubs the kisses around her feet in an up and down fashion. He massages it further in a circular motion with his thumbs and asks out of curiosity. "Were you raised by a wonderful family? Hopefully? By any chance?"

Tech thinks about it for a few seconds, "My grand parents were wonderful; so were my great grand parents." She smiles a little, "You're good at this; very good at this."

Wolf adds a little oil to his feet massage and somewhat feels shock about her answer. "What about your parents?"

Tech can't believe that this is the subject right now. It's uncomfortable to even discuss this; but she'd rather get it off her chest than let these issues haunt her to her death. "My parents never married, they had some issues even before I was born; so I'm a bastard daughter raised by my grandparents. It's kind of a drag thinking about it, but my grandparents are really cool."

Wolf circles his thumbs around Tech's feet and curiously, "Why didn't your parents marry?"

Tech explains and her body fills with a tingling sensation, "They were too young to have a child and they didn't know a thing about taking care of a baby kit. Plus my parents had issues they won't ever be able to work out without more problems showing up. My father made my mother feel like shit; telling her she was worthless. He urged her on for sex and she declined for two years and then gave in. That's how I was born - from a mistake.

Tech sighs, "I could've gotten…"

Wolf interrupts her only for a short period of time, "Turn over, I wanna work on your back now. I'll be gentle with you and you'll be able to continue your story and I might tell you mine when this is over."

Tech turns around and rests her head on a rubber tube to help her breathe and relax. She easily gets comfortable on this mattress. Looking back on her past now, she probably wouldn't even have been born in this outside world. It's all too clear, too sad to let go.

Wolf selects a couple oils and body creams and rubs it around her back. He gently pinches her and massages her back like crazy. "Now, please continue your story."

Tech's voice responds like she's standing on a jack hammer and it's out of control. "M-may-ay-ay-be y-y-y-ou shou-ou-ou-ld ea-se do-wn on th-the p-p-oun-di-ding."

Wolf slows down and rubs his hands from her neck to her beltline simultaneously, "Alright, start the story. I'm curious."

Tech continues from where she left off and sighs just thinking about it. "I could've gotten aborted…I would've been murdered before I was even born. My mom was the only one of the women she was around that didn't abort their baby kit. I merely lived because my mom thought abortion was wrong and believed she was carrying a life.

"When I was born, my grandparents on both sides fought over who should raise me. My grandparents on my mother's side won and I was raised into the vixen I am now."

Wolf raises his eyebrows and tilts his head right. "I'm impressed. Must've been quite the experience for ya."

Tech thinks about it a little bit, "I guess you could say that. It isn't like my life was happily ever after though. My grandparents were a blast while I was there."

Wolf finishes Tech's massage with her tail and every other body part without canceling out her butt. Tech doesn't particularly mind much since her butt has muscle. If it didn't, she'd freak.

Wolf asks more out of interest than curiosity, "What were your grandparents like?"

Tech shakes her head, "No; truth is, I don't feel comfortable talking to you about this. So stop asking me questions and finish it up."

Wolf sighs and stops the massage, "Alright, I'm not gonna argue. I'd rather you be comfy when you tell me personal issues."

Tech feels disappointment from Wolf's sudden stop, "The truth is I don't typically tell anyone about my personal issues. You're not the first to hear them, but I'd rather not go any further with someone I don't trust."

Wolf lies down on the floor and meets Tech's eyes. He smiles warmly, "Can I be frank with you? Please Tech."

Tech smiles back, "I guess. I don't have anything against you."

Wolf nods a little, "That's good…good to know. Anyway, your life interests me and I wanna know as much as I can about you. You're more interesting than the coyote. Okay, you aren't as easy as the coyote, but when I got her into my arms she had almost starved herself. My only true interest in her is fixing that problem and keeping it fixed."

Tech grins, "Ooh, wow; so you're like a hero are you? Praying and hoping she feels better?"

Wolf considers it for a little bit and scratches behind his ear, "Sort of. I'll tell you what; if you promise to tell me a little about your grandparents, I'll finish the massage."

Tech shakes her head, "I'll let you massage me if you tell me your story."

Wolf nods, "Alright; I'll warn you though, it isn't pleasant."

Tech sighs, "I can take it."

Wolf tilts his head a little and raises an eye, "Alright; you asked for it."

_She won't take this well. _

Tech asks with confusion, "Ask for it?"

Wolf explains slowly and returns to the massage, "I won't hurt you, never. I just wanna tell you my story. I did this because I thought you'd run off."

Tech nods and rests her hands to her side, "It's okay. Go ahead and tell me."

Wolf smiles and tells the story like nothing else matters, "When I was younger; I nearly drowned in a bath tub because of a mistake Fox made. I never did get over it. I got Fox back for it. I did something terrible to him. That's why we exist as enemies. More my fault really, but I can tell you the rest later."

Tech turns around and slaps Wolf's face, "I don't believe you. I don't wanna hear anything from you anymore. Get the hell away from me."

Wolf leaps off of Tech and shakes his head, "Whatever. You either choose to love me or I force you or kill you."

Tech growls, "I'd never marry you- not even love you. You're just another jerk that exists. Go ahead, keep your slut and stay away from me."

Wolf pulls a picture of Fox from his pocket, "You see your Fox? You love him, don't you?"

Tech spills the truth, "I don't know if he still loves me; I hope he does, but it's doubtful."

Wolf asks more pressingly, "Do you love him?"

Tech stutters, "Yes, I think I do."

Wolf up pockets a lighter, "Then this'll hurt heavily."

Wolf sets the picture of Fox on fire, "Didn't he look cute as a kit? I guess everything's out in the open now. Don't you think?"

Tech accuses him of something she assumes, "You killed his parents, didn't you?"

Wolf smiles and shakes his head a little, "Nah, I never had that kinda time." He leaves with a laugh, "I'm so up for chemistry."

Tech sits up and positions her feet to the floor. She wipes her hand over her eyes and muzzle and sighs. "Did he do it? Either way, I don't trust him."

Pigma walks in and grabs her hand from behind, "Get into your room and cage pronto. Wolf's orders. Oh; by the way, you look hot in that bathing suit."

Tech rolls her eyes.

_Great. Just what I need. A pig and another perv walking the planets. _

Pigma escorts Tech to the cage and tosses her in without any care in the world.

Tech gets right up against the cage, "Well, don't I get to dress into something…warmer?"

Pigma shakes his head, "No, Wolf's orders." He starts checking her out.

Tech turns around and shakes her head.

Pigma finishes his check out and leaves.

Tech sighs and looks down on herself, "I'm starting to hate Wolf more than I already do. If he thinks I'm gonna fall in love with him, he's got another thing coming to him."


	12. Krystal

Another One Bites The Dust

Chapter 12

Krystal

Fox looks down at Corneria from outer space inside the Arwing Armada.

The Arwing Armada looks similar to the Arwing, although the Armada is faster. The disadvantage lies with the maneuvering ability and the sheer number of controls. The advantage is the sheer power.

Fox sets the Arwing Armada to autopilot, droops his ears and closes his eyes. He drags his hand over his eyes, balls his hand into a fist and lies his muzzle on the side. He nearly finds himself crying over something drastically important to him; Wolf's revenge after the bath tub incident.

He thinks about the moment of when Wolf and him were in the bath tub. He remembers it as being a quick in and out at first. However, it doesn't turn out to be just a need to be clean. It wasn't the best way to enjoy a short-lived friendship full of fun, games and revenge.

It did start as a typical day in the tub with a bubble bath, water that splashes and plenty of fun to last awhile. Next thing anyone knew was Fox had soap in his eyes and was nearly blinded temporarily. It gave Wolf more than enough time to drown him into unconsciousness and fall into a near death. From there, the kits would never be the same and would never be friends ever again. Just enemies now and it was the only thing that made a difference anymore. The two rivals respected each other in their own regard and it was the only thing that kept either of them alive.

Fox flew to Corneria and thought of finding Tech. The only one he truly missed was in Wolf's grasp and he couldn't stand it. It is all too much for one fox to accept.

_This is it, if I don't find Tech in Corneria, then I'll search somewhere around my ship. But if I don't find her, there's always Krystal to look back on. Hopefully she's gotten over the whole Falco business and during my overreaction during a few minutes or so ago._

_Krystal and I have had quite the relationship and past together. I must have overlooked it. Sure, she was different. Yeah, very different. I almost thought I'd have to teach her English._

_She was definitely hot to trot! Yeah, I'll admit that._

_I couldn't understand why she lived in prehistoric times when a planet or so away, we lived in a lap of luxury compared to what she had._

_Krystal had to make things herself -nothing was provided, so she had no idea what money was. She was foreign to anything modern. All her life until this point, she had to hunt for her food. So I knew she wouldn't feel comfortable with provided food that was always readily available. It just wasn't her._

_She was so cool and she amazed me. Her life was so outrageous compared to mine. I wouldn't have minded riding a pterodactyl and wearing only golden underwear. After awhile however, I wouldn't feel comfortable. I'll admit that Krystal required a lot of commitment and patience. We've been through a lot together in the past few years. It wasn't just mission after mission that made us fall in love. Nor was it the fact I saved her from dinosaur planet. It was the plain out fact that I cared about her and she cared enough to fit into modern society._

_I knew it should have lasted longer than it did. I wish I could figure out why I couldn't just forgive her being so overprotective of Falco. Even if he is a psycho._

_Krystal and I were in love and we both blew it. However, she's the one that wants our relationship to keep going. I'm so touched._

_When we were younger, we'd go to the beach and that was the only place she felt at home in. Any place else, except the forests of course, we graciously kept for new time Cerinians who chose to visit. Sadly, Cerinia is gone and Krystal explained she was the only one left. So in a way I regret having her change into modern clothes. There are days when I picture her in the attire she had while in her tribe. While in Cerinia. Before Tech Rathgen came into my life, it was peachy with Krystal._

_I remember the moment we clicked and fell in love._

**Fox&Krystal**

Fox and Krystal arrive at the beach sometime in the morning and kiss lovingly. They release shortly after and step out of the car.

Fox carries the change of swimming attire and Krystal follows him down the sidewalk. Nearby the changing stations and the hundreds already at the beach, Fox hands Krystal her change of her swimsuit. Krystal enters a blue stall, while Fox enters the red fur for most of the foxes here.

Krystal dresses into a blue tie on swimsuit and a few other vixens in the dressing room compliment on how beautiful she is. The daring goddess herself. At the time, she didn't have the best English so she isn't able to catch onto everything the vixens say. At the moment, she relies on body language. She could tell that they did compliment the swim suit with hands that have cupping at their chest and the vixens that also compliment blush as well. Krystal blushes as well and feels good about herself.

Fox also gets into his swim suit and virtually no one compliments him. It seems right regardless. No man is one to compliment another man lest the man that does seems gay. He adjusts his bearings and walks outside with happiness. He walks toward Krystal's dressing stall with confidence and is so happy to see Krystal in something that reminds him of what she did have on when he did first see her in dinosaur planet.

Krystal walks outside and hugs Fox with a happy smile. Fox and Krystal feel a great longing for each other and it makes both feel great to feel the body heat of the other.

Fox takes his time to speak in Cerinian. Translation: "What. . . do. . . you. . , wanna. . . do. . . next?"

Krystal smiles and talks in Cerinian. Translation: "Maybe we could walk and hold hands across the beach. You can teach me English along the way?"

Fox talks in English. "Sure. I'll be glad to teach you my language."

Krystal manages to say one English word without too much trouble. "Great."

The love foxes walk down to the beach and walk close enough to the water to feel the waves soothe their feet. As soon as the two reach where the two want, Fox and Krystal hold hands and talk slowly in English. Fox teaches her English. Krystal nods and smiles the whole way, eager to learn a new language. Its easier for Krystal to understand the language since Fox is so precise and talks slowly for her to process the information.

Krystal does find English to be a language full of complications. Her confusion lies within the fact that there's so much punctuation and grammar that has requirements to write this language regardless of the fact that this language seems to be the essence of word to word meanings. Another aspect that she has confusion for is the fact that some words have different meanings and yet sound exactly alike. One word she has confusion for is: to. It confuses her because one "to" meaning is go somewhere, another "too" meaning is that everything has clutter in abundance, and another "two" refers to a number. She wonders how those three words sound exactly the same and yet have very different meanings. It really confuses her.

Fox explains the differences in the language of English when it has comparison to other languages. He explains that other languages have two of something in their language. He explains that Spanish has r & two rs in their alphabet and English is the only language that doesn't have a repeat of any of the letters. He does explain the other words that sound exactly alike in his language that have different meanings as well. Krystal smiles along the way and gathers the information like a sponge.

As soon as Krystal has her fill of the English language for now, she explains what her language is like. Her language appears to have almost two of everything in her language. Two of the d, f, j, n, s, v, w, and z. She explains in her language slowly and with annunciation. Since Fox is a moderate of the Cerinian language it is only natural for Krystal to explain her language in easy words.

As Krystal explains her language, she goes into the harder and longer words in her language to tell Fox the difference between English and Cerinia. She also tells Fox what the words mean and makes sure to be polite as Fox asks questions. Its fun and it enriches them both.

Fox asks out of the blue after a long silence as soon as the language lesson is over. "You wanna swim in the pool? It'll be fun."

Krystal feels like Fox wants to add a little punchline to brighten the moment. So in order for him to do it, she simply shakes her head. "I don't know about that. I don't know if I'm ready."

Fox laughs and takes Krystal's hand. "Oh come on, its college. Time for us to experiment." He pauses for a second or two. "You did want me to say that, didn't you Krystal?"

Krystal shakes her head. "Nah! Its just me being my old self. I know how you like that. The two of us on a beach, holding hands and just having fun."

Fox does an ad lib of the situation. "Telling jokes. Kicking back and having beers Doing solo dances. I'd rather like the kicking and the beer. However, not in that particular order. He, maybe having fun in bed if that's what you mean. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Krystal smiles. "Okay tough guy. Don't draw any attention. Let's just go in the beach." She whispers. "As soon we get back to our Great Fox, I'll lock your world."

Fox corrects her. "You mean rock my world."

Krystal asks in confusion. "What's the difference?"

Fox races to the beach water and takes Krystal with him. "Forget it, let's just go swimming!"

The two love birds enter the beach water and a very fun time. The two swim. The two have splash fights galore. The two even try to ride the waves. After she did ride her pterodactyl on the dinosaur planet, a surf board is very easy to stay on. As for Fox, his experience only lies in the art of flight. He did fall in the water several times. It didn't stop him however.

After Fox and Krystal finish their swim, the two have something to eat. Fox orders for the two of them with rice and steak and a drink to refresh their thirst. The moment the two sit at a comfortable table and sit, Krystal eats with her hands.

Fox intervenes and snatches the plate from her. "Stop! That isn't how you're supposed to eat." He picks up his fork. "See this right here Krystal?"

Krystal nods and awaits in confusion to learn its purpose.

Fox explains and properly holds his fork. "This fork is a utensil we use to pick up the food. For the rice, we slowly scoop a small portion onto the fork. Then you glide the food into your mouth. It saves on mess and isn't so barbaric. Its actually quite simple." During the course of his explanation, he displays the motions as he eats the food. "Now, you try Krystal."

Krystal grabs the fork and watches as Fox shows her what to do in slow examples. She scoops the rice with the fork and forgets what to do after that. "Fox, can you help me?"

Fox stands from the table and walks to her side. He guides her hand to her mouth with guidance from his own hand and smiles. As Krystal wonders what to do next, Fox explains. "Chew on it in a slow manner. Take in its flavors and listen to the taste inside your mouth. What does it say?"

Krystal enjoys the flavor like a kid who did just take a swallow of his first soda. The rice didn't give her a sugar buzz. However, it did help her to learn to appreciate food more. It did take some time for the newcomer to get through the food with this new set of instructions and she wills herself on to listen to Fox. She did feel the need to shovel the food in some time over the course of the food. However, Fox did keep her in line. It did take about an hour and thirty minutes or somewhere around two hours for the two of them to get through the food. However, Krystal did enjoy the ride and would be more than willing to try it again.

This food escapade only did make their love stronger. The two clean up with napkins and Krystal did grasp that fairly quickly.

Krystal suggest when she is done with the food. "Let's get a sun tan. Do we have a beach towel or something to lay on. I just wanna rest for awhile. Did you also get some umbrellas for the two of us? I would appreciate it."

Fox smiles. "Don't worry. I have everything. Just let me get it from my car."

Krystal watches as Fox races to the car and brings back the umbrellas and his sun tan lotion to help stay cool. It doesn't take long for him to get back and set everything up close together.

Fox and Krystal put on the lotion and lay on the beach towels. The two enjoy the day for awhile and relax the day away.

Fox watches Krystal with a passionate sigh and loses himself in a trance. It takes him into a world he doesn't dare travel. However, he wants to travel every nook and cranny to gain the most from the blue vixen he loves. He scoots toward the end of his towel on the side Krystal is on and he melts inside.

Fox enters into thoughts of love and desire. _I have never seen such a beautiful blue vixen like Krystal. She has innocence and beauty that flows throughout her. She does have some flaws that I would like to fix in time. However, she is so funny when she does something wrong. It almost feels like her flaws are what keep me sane._

_There's nothing I have ever or will ever experience as wonderful as love for someone else. It isn't always clear where love will take someone. It seems like a waterfall engulfs me in its intricacies and vows to never leave and always leave me in everlasting love. No woman has ever done anything to enchant me more than her._

_Her blue fur looks like the peaceful sky and it calls me to her every time I see her. Her blue fur looks like an ocean and it calls me to swim in her. There's a slender glow in her blue fur and it takes my breath away. It feels like a power that needs my full attention. Her beauty heightens itself with her magnificent blue fur._

_Her blue eyes seem to take on a life of their own. Its as if her eyes say to me to not be afraid of little old me. There isn't anything to be afraid of as I look into her blue eyes. It heightens my love for her as her blue eyes seem to sparkle when a light shines in her blue eyes just right. It feels like her soul resonates in her blue eyes and beckons for me to smile at her with a bright smile that says be my valentine. Or rather, her blue eyes seem to say to me that she wants me as her mate._

_It isn't any use just to stare at her with love in my heart, I must have her. She swims in my blood now._

Fox crawls toward Krystal and stop when he make contact with the side of her body. He smiles in a trance of beauty. "I love you Krystal. I'll shout it on the mountaintops even if no one believes it until my breath runs dry. If there's anyone's heart I crave to belong to, its yours Krystal. In my heart, you're my everything. You make my world begin. Without you, the sun wouldn't have any warmth. Without you, the stars wouldn't have any meaning. If I have you, I'll be strong and I'll make sure your life has its beautiful moments with me. So, please say you love me as I love you."

Krystal turns her body to face Fox and she sighs in a passionate way. "Don't worry about your beautiful words or who you say them to, just know that my heart belongs to you. Regardless of what hardships we may face, I'll always hold you in my embrace. I'll always say that I love you too. Don't make this a romantic comedy, let's just kiss on this beach and show everyone our love."

Fox and Krystal kiss.

At nightfall, the beach has less people there to cramp the beach. Fox and Krystal climb a nearby tree and sit on a sturdy branch. The two love birds hold hands and look at the glorious stars for the longest time. It feels like something that should never end in both of their eyes. Fox and Krystal look at each other for a while with very bright smiles that glow with passion.

Fox and Krystal kiss one final time and their love sets itself in motion.

-Present.

Fox receives a transmission after his memory finishes. Its Slippy. "Fox, we have some bad news. Krystal doesn't think she belongs in Star Fox anymore. She doesn't think you love her like you used to before Tech came into your life. She's in consideration to join Star Wolf. Hurry up and talk to her before you lose her forever."

Fox turns the Arwing Armada around and flies toward Great Fox. "Don't worry, I'm on my way." 

_-_Earlier that day at the Great Fox...with Krystal

Krystal watches as Fox leaves her for that white vixen tramp. Strange as it may seem however, she isn't upset or furious. She's the exact opposite. She stands there for a little bit and considers things about the past she did have with Fox.

She imagines the love the two did share during their lives together. She also takes in the moments that share the means to warm her heart. It may make her feel fuzzy as she thinks of the past Fox and she may enjoy him with all her heart. However, she remembers the life she did have with Fox while that Tech Rathgen did show up out of nowhere. She remembers the anger she did show and she remembers that she did see Fox have a growing affection. It hurts her.

Krystal looks at the floor and cries. "Why did this have to happen? Why doesn't he love me anymore? This isn't right. If only that white vixen tramp didn't come into my life. I wish Fox still did have an affection for me. I know what I'll have to do. However, I wanna talk to someone I know that cares about me enough to be there as a friend."

Krystal walks to Slippy's room and finds her favorite toad rummaging throughout files all over the floor. She has tears that flow down her eyes. Slippy hears the tears and stops what he did on his free time.

Slippy offers her a seat and asks. "What's wrong Krystal? I crave to help you."

Krystal takes the seat and explains throughout her tears. "Before that white vixen tramp bitch did come into Fox's life, I did have a perfect relationship with him and now its gone. Its like the tramp bitch did show up with a knife and rip my heart in two. I want Fox to love me! Is that so much to ask?"

Slippy takes Krystal's hands and explains. "Fox does love you sweetheart, its just been hard for him to show it to you. Ever since Falco nearly blown him to smithereens during practice, you have been criticizing him to keep the peace on the ship. That may be a good thing to help with temper. However, I'm sure Fox did feel like your interest did just stay on Falco and his protection. Sometimes help can be something bad or hurtful when it feels more like criticism and that is the emotion that you did give Fox. I think that's one of the main reasons he could not take it anymore and did decide to have a relationship with Tech."

Krystal's tears get worse. "I know I should not have been so critical of Fox thanks to Falco. However, that doesn't give Fox a right to just abandon me for someone else. All Fox really did have to do is just discuss his complaints with and the two of us just would have to work things out like regular in love people."

Slippy nods. "That may have been true. Perhaps the two of you should have just worked it out. However, at the time you would not let him just do what Falco and Fox usually do on any old day. The two squabble. It might not be helpful. However, its a way for Fox to assert his dominance as captain of this ship and keep Falco in line. Boys will be boys. Another things that may have given him a chance to discuss things with you is if you didn't storm off when he did need you the most. Now, I'm not one to spy on Fox. However, I did think it would be helpful to see Fox's diary when Tech did work as a Janitor."

Slippy offers the Diary of Fox and Krystal takes it reluctantly. She reads the diary entries and takes it in with concern and sadness.

_Day 1_

_Arwing got severely damaged during training , which means I'm going to have to cough up lots of credits to pay for it. One wing broke off, and the other's dented and scratched so much it looks like the surface of a moon. Stupid Falco… he's gotta stop taking our dog fighting practices so seriously. I oughta take this out of his paycheck if he keeps it up. He was so into it he nearly killed me and didn't even realize it until afterwards. Sometime I wish that bird never rejoined Star Fox…_

_Day 2 _

_Krystal shouted at me just now, because I chewed out Falco over dinner tonight. She said if I keep that up he'll disappear again, and this time he probably won't come back. I guess I did give him a little more swearing than he deserved…Not to mention, I guess I should treat him with more respect since Krystal doesn't like me yelling. I don't wanna ruin my relationship with her. If it does fall out though, I guess I do have Tech to look back on. She's alright, but I'm more interested in Krystal right now._

_Day 5 _

_That's the last straw. After another day of training, Falco went up and shot up my ship all over again. I'm tired of this shit! I pay his damn wages, for crying out loud! Krystal, of course, got all onto me for going after Falco to pay for the damages, but I don't care as much now. I'm sorry, but I can't just let Falco damage our equipment if he isn't going to reimburse me for it. Why does Krystal think everyone's gotta be so cooperative of each other? If everyone just stuck by a few rules, my squadron would be so much easier to handle. _

_Day 6_

_Tech is looking more and more attractive as a girlfriend by the day, and vice versa for Krystal. While Krystal won't get off my back about this whole Falco business, that white vixen never really yells at me or anything, which is nice. Maybe I oughta give her some more time to sleep in before work, and push back the time she must begin her janitor duties by an hour. I've not been letting her rest much the entire time she's here. Maybe this weekend I can ask her if she'd like to go off to a restaurant in Corneria City or something…We'll be passing by Corneria soon anyway… _

_EDIT:_

_Krystal caught me today watching Tech as she washed and painted the side of my Arwing, and asked me what I was doing. She seemed pretty mad that I was spending time around Tech rather than her. Can she blame me? She actually managed to get off a few scratch marks I never thought would come out. That's a lot more than Krystal's ever done for my Arwing. I don't think I'd ever seen her hold a sponge before, come to think of it. Now I know for sure I'm gonna ask her to come with me to Greene's, the nicest restaurant in Corneria City. I just gotta think of a good reason for both of us to slink off…Maybe we should both leave at different times, and heading in different directions at first…_

Krystal finishes her read of Fox's diary and sees the trouble that Fox did have and also sees that Tech did make an outlet for Fox's thirst for love. She closes the diary and cries a little more. She crosses her arms in ferocity. Her tears still flow in sadness.

Slippy asks. "Do you see what I mean about the harsh treatment he did feel from you and why he did feel the need bring his love to another place that might have less issues? That's what I mean. Men like Fox want a woman like Tech or you that can give them some adventure and some love. That's all. When you were blindly criticizing him because of Falco, Tech did become his outlet for his love. Do you see what I'm saying here?"

Krystal nods and growls. "I do see what you're saying. You're saying Fox would rather be with that white vixen tramp bitch than be with me."

Slippy shakes his head. "With that attitude right there, I can see why Fox went with Tech over the course of those days that Tech did have janitor duties."

Krystal raises her voice. "You know what? If Fox doesn't love me and loves that white vixen tramp bitch, I'm gonna leave Star Fox and do what I should have done a long time ago when she rammed a knife through my heart. I'll join Star Wolf and I'll start packing. If Fox doesn't show up to show me that he loves me and continues to fly to Corneria to save that white whore, then I'll be gone from his life for good! Relay that to him right now and if he doesn't have the love for me that he used to...," she cries heavily, "then I will be gone forever."

Slippy sends the message to Fox and within the hour, Fox arrives in Slippy's room. He sees Krystal as she cries on Slippy's chest.

Fox asks with great sorrow. "Krystal, what did I do? Why do you wanna join Star Wolf? Does the only reasonable explanation have to do with Tech or is it something deeper than that?"

Krystal turns around and faces Fox. Her face has ferocity and sadness. "Why do you love Tech? What about us? I always ask myself this one question. Why does Fox neglect me and fall for this white vixen who he only began to warm up to in a week? So Fox, what does she have that I don't? What can help to improve the love we did share before she did show up for a job? I don't wish to loose you."

Fox explains and makes sure to choose his words in a careful manner. "Krystal, when Falco nearly did kill me during practice in the Arwings you weren't there for me. Falco takes his practices way too seriously and it isn't easy to keep everyone in line when the love of my life undermines me and doesn't think of anyone except for Falco. You knew he was at fault and you did nothing, except criticize me. I love you. I do. In my time of need however, Tech was there for me and along the way I thought she would be perfect simply because she didn't criticize me for getting a little angry.

"When it comes to love, its easy to fall in and out of it. There isn't a medicine to keep a spark in a relationship and its something you'll have to live with. I know a week seems too fast for me to fall in love with someone else and at first I didn't take a single notice to her because she's a plain artifact with white fur and blue eyes. However, that doesn't make her ugly. She's like a hidden gem that doesn't gain an ounce of beauty before someone's eyes in one shot. It takes time. I didn't think I'd fall in love with her. However, it did happen.

"To answer your question, I didn't neglect you – even when Tech did come into the Star Fox community. It is a reverse psychology. You did neglect me and my feelings when I did need you the most. Tech did become my scapegoat and it may have been a wrong thing to do. However, I didn't feel that you did love me anymore. Its only natural for me to flock to someone who has the ability to look beyond my flaws and just love me. Tech is that special white vixen that you can fall in love with since she cares and won't get furious at things that just don't climb that far up the tree. Another reason is how you resemble her. She reminds me of your innocence and what you used to be like before you let the new persona climb too deep into your head.

"The thing that could improve our relationship is if you and I care for each other and don't ignore our emotions and faults. All I want you to do is just accept me for who I am. However, we can only be friends. Is that okay?"

Krystal stands up. "Why only friends? I don't want that bitch to be in our life anymore! Why can't you accept that? I want that bitch to rot with Star Wolf. I want her to suffer! If you can't do as I say, we're through."

Fox stands up and looks into her eyes. He feels distraught. "Look Krystal, I'm sorry things did have to be like this. I really am. However, you have to face the truth. If we save Tech and bring her back over here, I don't want her to love me and then have her heartbroken all because you can't accept this. I know it hurts you. However, it hurts me too. It would help if you did look beyond your own pain and look into mine. You weren't there for me when I did need you the most. However, Tech did come into my life and she did have the decency to look beyond her own pain, despite that I did use to hear her cry in her room all day as she tells herself how ugly she is. Despite that, she is able to treat other people with respect and just bottle up her negative thoughts.

"We need to have time apart for awhile so you can think about your self-centered conducts about our love which will start now. The world doesn't circle around you. It doesn't even circle around me or Tech. However, its you who acts self-centered about all of this, not me. I know for a fact that Tech isn't having the time of her life with Wolf Donnell, or in a cage where most of his play toys wind up. I still love you Krystal. However, my trust in you lacks what I normally have for you. In fact, I don't have any trust for you at all if you can't look beyond your own pain and realize that Tech needs our help. You'll have to earn it back and I expect an apology when you feel ready to do so. Until then however, we need time apart so this can marinate inside your mind. If you want to remain on my ship for the time being, you need to earn my trust back and allow yourself to be my friend. There isn't a way around this. At the moment, I have a love for Tech. She needs me. Can you accept my proposal?"

Krystal thinks about it for several minutes and voices her thoughts. "I understand Fox. It'll take some time to get used to. However, I can muster up my pain and take a leap of faith for you. Yes, we'll take some time apart, so I can think about this. I hope you're able to find Tech. I may not enjoy her company. However, I'll still treat her as an honorary friend."

Fox nods. "Okay, take some time and wander around the ship if you want. You can look at me, you can sit next to me. However, I don't want you to talk to me. I don't wanna give you too many limitations." He turns toward Slippy and salutes. "As for you Slippy, I want you to gather the others for a meeting. That means I want Katt, Falco, Peppy and you to join me in the observation deck. On the double!"

Slippy salutes and walks off to gather the others. Fox walks into the observation deck and sits in the seat of the round table. Krystal walks into her room and goes about the task that Fox did give her.

Slippy within a few minutes arrives with Falco, Katt, Peppy and himself to start the meeting.

The four sit down and face Fox.

Falco asks. "What's the problem buddy? Do you know where Tech is?"

Katt chimes in. "I hope you have some intelligence on the matter. Falco and I were in the process of a little rest and relaxation. So, what's up?"

Peppy asks. "Is this a scientific matter or a battle matter?"

Slippy salutes to Fox. "Proceed buddy."

Fox explains. "You're gathered because I did remember something of importance. Something Falco did say just before I was in the process to fly to Corneria did come to me the moment I did get here. He did mention something that I did ignore earlier. You said you saw your reflection in outer space, is that right?"

Falco explains. "Yes, I did see my reflection. You did tell me to fly around the Great Fox perimeter and something did catch my attention. I saw a mirror image of myself that did look right back at me. As I know, Slippy did install a new type of device to check on such mysterious things such as that. Explain Slippy."

Slippy takes the equipment from his back pack. "This is the invisibility cloak radar. It can detect ships that are nearby that we can't see with our own eyes. Now, as I can see, the radar has picked up a signal that isn't that far from us at all. It appears to be a very large ship like ours. The radar can't tell me what the ship belongs to. However, I can tell that the ship is very close. At the moment, there isn't any reason to attack this so-called ship. Strange regardless, the ship has been here since Tech was captured."

Katt suggests. "What if we just assume that it is Star Wolf's ship and attack? That could work I guess. We would have the element of surprise."

Peppy explains as he looks at the invisibility cloak radar. "Look the radar says that the ship has been there almost ten days and that could work in our favor."

Falco asks. "How so?"

Peppy continues. "The thing is, the longest you can stay invisible for an extended period of time is a ten day span. So, whoever is out there will have to make a decision very soon about what to do. Either they stay there for the inevitable or they leave before their invisibility is gone. As for you Katt, I don't think we should attack without knowing who they are first. Once the invisibility is gone, we can assess the who the ship belongs to."

Slippy suggests and holds the invisibility cloak radar in the air. "There is another way to figure out how we find out who the ship belongs to. I won't have to get too close to the ship. However, I will have to close enough to study certain signs. If we find paint on the ship that was put on there by hand we should be able to see the Star FVB thing that Wolf has on his ship. Strange though, that's as far as I can go until the invisibility wears off completely. When should we proceed with the plan? Fox?"

Fox voices his decision. "We should wait until tonight. It'll be the 9th day in 0600 hours. That will leave enough time to prep Slippy's Arwing and attach the invisibility cloak radar to the control panel. Once the prep time is complete, Slippy will take flight on the next day at 0400 hours sharp. During that time, Katt you can talk to Krystal and help her along with her decision to either leave Star Fox or apologize to me. Now, move out!"

Slippy takes the invisibility cloak radar and preps his Arwing. Falco stays with Fox and prepares a conversation. Peppy leaves to exercise his mind to find the latest fuel substances to better power the Arwings and the Arwing Armada. Katt leaves to Krystal's room to converse with her as Fox did order. However, Katt would have done it without a moments hesitation.

Falco looks into Fox's eyes and explains. "I just want to apologize for the mishaps we did have during those practices. Sometimes I just get too into my role as second in command. I only try to make sure you have the greatest training possible. However, you maybe first in command since you're a better leader than me.

"I hope you do find Tech, I really do. Its hard to think about how you fell in love with her so quickly. It almost feels like you did decide to just take love in stride. I admit, Tech isn't the best looking female fox out there and her white fur coat is very bland. It almost seems like the Lylat concierge didn't really think it was necessary for Tech to have love in her life. I'm serious. If it weren't for her blue eyes and that smile of hers, you could pretty much classify her as a white carpet.

"From the meeting today, I can tell you're fit to be our leader. I'm too rambunctious to be a leader and you know that without a doubt. You really show me lots of things Fox that mold me into who I am now. I should not be as cocky or have as much of a playboy attitude towards life. However, I love how you keep me in line."

Fox turns toward Falco. "It isn't your fault about the flight combat practices we have. Its a good thing that you want to win a battle. I just want you to remember that I'm not the enemy.

"As for Tech, I may have fallen in love with her too quickly. However, she was my scapegoat from my pain of you and Krystal pushing my buttons. It may not have been a good thing. Perhaps I should have talked it out with Krystal and just took the ignore Tech route. You know I wouldn't ignore someone, but perhaps it should have been in my plans. Its just that you and Krystal wouldn't listen to me and you would contradict me every chance that did slam on the table. So it was either indulge in my anger at the two of you or relieve my stress somehow.

"You could say that I love Tech because she is worthwhile loving. However, Tech isn't long term by any means. The type of work I do puts her and all of us in danger. Plus, I wouldn't call her great at our military potency. Until she proves herself to be a worthy warrior like Krystal has, I can't love her without putting her in grave danger. Star Wolf has shown me that Tech just isn't the military type. We'll just have to see I guess."

Falco suggests. "I'm not saying that you have to love Tech. However, it wouldn't hurt to give her some battle training in the field We do have one extra Arwing thanks to the Arwing Armada after all. It does seem like she can fly an Arwing thanks to your help. Once you rescue her however, you should give her some battle training. It isn't like we have to guard anything this time."

Fox nods. "Okay. Once we have Tech in the Great Fox, I'll help her train in battle tactics. I want you to help her when I'm not able to help her. Got it soldier?"

Falco salutes and walks off.

Katt walks into Krystal's room and sits down next to the blue vixen. "Krystal, I know you might not accept Fox's decision. However, things happen for a reason."

Krystal explains. "I know it may be hard for you to accept that I won't listen to a word you say. In the end, what I do is up to me. Now, get lost!"

Katt stays where she is and keeps Krystal company. The two might not speak. However, Krystal does cry on Katt's shoulder.

Katt decides to talk anyway. She realizes that Krystal may claim not to listen to her. However, she knows that it will go throughout her ear regardless of what she claims.

"Look Krystal. Fox does love you. He doesn't realize it right now, since he has to worry about Tech who is in the clutches of Wolf O' Donnell. He may have an obligation to Tech right now. However, he will realize how much you mean to him in the end. At some point love has to falter for both female lovers in his life.

"As long as you treat Fox the way that you think is best you will gain back his trust and love. Don't use Tech as a way to attack Fox and don't use Fox to attack Tech. That will only lead to further drawbacks in your relationship with Fox. I know you love Fox and I respect that. However, you can't force him to fall in love with you. You may have the power of beauty to draw him to you. However, beauty isn't the only factors to choose a mate.

"The factors to choose a mate may start out as beauty. However, the other factors deal with the flaws and personality and the talents of the mate that you desire. The flaws can be any number of things that may drive your mate choice away if we base it on things that may be too much. In your case, your flaw might be the trouble to look beyond your own thoughts when it comes to Fox. Fox's flaw might be his attention span or maybe even his flaw to lose interest in one female and gain interest in another female. Males are treasures that need to have food from the female to nourish their love in the mate they desire. You hit him with a fork and you didn't feed him when you only did seem to care about Falco and his well being. That is why Fox is in love with Tech right now. Females are treasures that need emotional bonds and need water to nourish their love for their mate. Water is the nectar in which life and love resonate for a female. When the male and female unite, they get water and food and both is equally necessary to keep love intact. The thing is, you weren't feeding Fox's heart anymore; Tech was.

"Personality of your mate is all very different. For males, you get the rowdy and the worker and the smart one and the one that seems female. For females, you get the smart one and the one who craves love and the whore and the witty and the ones who show determination to wanna makes males seem inferior and ones who seem male. I don't really know where I can classify you in Krystal. However, you seem more like the female who loves to make males feel inferior to you. My conclusion bases itself on the fact that you did ignore Fox as if he didn't exist. You were so occupied by Falco that you did make the one you love feel inferior to the point where he did think it would be a better idea to seek out a different female. Tech seems like the one who craves love. Women of that caliber will do anything to gain love of someone they want as a mate. However, what makes Tech unique to the others is that she can also be very shy when she achieves her goal. Fox is like the smart one with a mixture of the worker. He is captain of Star Fox for a reason. He makes death defying decisions in combat which makes his category fall under the smart one. He falls under the worker category because he commits himself to his team and treats each one with respect regardless of how much the employees can get on his nerves. The one that gets on his nerves the most is Falco and you did encourage Fox to seek a out a new mate because of that Falco.

"The talents can vary and it can enchant some or enrage others. Fox is the leader of the group. You have knowledge in a different culture and you're a quick learner. It makes a great pair for the two of you. However, its your flawed personality that make Fox decide to love Tech instead of you. Fox loves you. You just haven't given him a reason to reconsider. Until then, maybe you can see it in your heart to pitch in to help rescue Tech or at least welcome her back when she gets back to her regular self in the Star Fox fleet. Any questions?"

Krystal thinks and stays in the hug. "I don't have any questions. I just need a few hours to think about what you said."

Katt stands and walks off. "Good luck with your thoughts. As for me, I need to prepare myself to get ready for anything to do with this invisible ship close by."


	13. final chapters

_Part 2 – Another One Bites The Dust_

_Chapter 13_

_Chemistry Set_

Wolf figures out a way to make his Wolf Bar less intense. He wants to call it the _Mollify Wolf Bar. _However, he doesn't know how he'll proceed with such a task. He knows there must be something else out there that he can add to the FVB virus that might eliminate the side effect of intense burning. He isn't sure what. However, he knows that a powerful enough metal could allow the body to take that kind of punishment. It would just have to enter the body as a liquid.

Wolf enters his lab and seeks any sharp knives he uses for dissection. He sets them on the table and looks for his computer. He types in a search in his favorite website that calls itself Conrad Science & Viruses. He types "liquid metal" just to see if it is possible to liquify metal without any chance for it to harden later on. Something comes up.

_M-Virus. Machete Virus._

_This virus derives from metal. It is an obsolete design. Only virus that can sustain the Fire Volcanic Bio-hazard virus. Click for further details._

Wolf clicks on the button and he sees documents flash before his eyes.

_How to make the Machete Virus..._

_Melt the knives in tar and flame. Find a vile of the FVB virus and the metal should bond with the flames of the other virus. You may notice that the blood may turn from yellow to green from the blue blood in the M-Virus. Remember this is the only virus that can sustain the FVB virus. Good luck._

Wolf grabs a cauldron and sets it into his fire place. He grabs four jars of tar and squirts the goo into the cauldron. He unhinges the knives from their handles and tosses his entire knife collection into the cauldron. He turns on the fire place and watches as the knives surround the cauldron in a sea of red light. The knives become softer. However, it doesn't seem to melt.

Wolf sighs. "No wonder this virus is obsolete. It feels too simple to make. Yet, knives don't melt that quick. All we need is a little technology." Wolf accesses the cauldron's computer. "Cauldron, go to broil mode and close the gate that let the heat escape. That will melt the metal."

The gate closes on the cauldron and the flames rise to surround the cauldron in flames. Wolf takes a few steps forward to what kind of heat that comes out of the seal. The cauldron permeates like a dragon's breath of fire. Wolf waits like a little kid for Christmas. His wolf senses reach a climax of lust and pride as the smell of metal invades his nostrils.

Wolf bares his fangs and breathes with dark intentions. He looks at the old picture of when Fox did become a kid. He scratches his fangs against the photograph and licks the picture of Fox with hunger for meat and flesh. He rips Fox's head off with his jaws.

He chews on the photograph of Fox's head for many minutes. He moans and drool comes out onto the floor. The drool fills the room with terror and melts from the heat. His fangs grow into themselves and his lust for power floats above his imaginary horns.

He swallows the photograph of Fox's head. His stomach sets it on fire. The flames fly out of his mouth. Then the metal in the cauldron finishes the melt process. The flames leave and the gate opens. Wolf walks toward the cauldron and the heat satisfies the FVB virus in his blood.

Wolf vomits yellow blood into the cauldron and the melted metal bonds with the FVB virus. The metal with the yellow FVB blood becomes green. He grabs a fifty ounce cup and scoops the concoction into it. He feels ready to test the power of the FVB virus with the Machete Virus bond.

Wolf smiles and hold the glass with a lust of incredible strength. "Now, I can unlock the full potential of the virus. Fox shall die at my hands."

Wolf drinks the glass whole and he feels something he would never feel again. The Green Blood envelopes into Wolf and he feels powerful. His muscles grow four sizes that day.

Wolf's skeleton becomes metal. He shall soon see the true potential of the virus. He checks on his minions and gives them a brief summary of what did take place. Wolf and his gang eventually fall asleep.

Part 2 – Another One Bites The Dust

Chapter 14

0400 Hours Radar

Slippy starts his Arwing. "I'm ready to go."

Fox sends a transmission to Slippy's screen. "If anything happens to set off a battle, send a call and we'll be on our way."

Slippy nods. "Roger."

Fox sends a transmission to Falco and Katt. "Are you two ready?"

The two reply. "Ready."

Fox commands. "Slippy, take flight."

Slippy flies out of the ship docking bay and uses the invisibility cloak radar to locate the ship. As soon as the cloak radar finds the ship, Slippy flies in close to see if he can find any paint that Star Wolf did have on their ship. However, Slippy doesn't know yet if this even is Star wolf.

Slippy faces the invisible ship and glides the Arwing to the left and the right. He sees the paint on the ship that says "Star FVB".

Slippy sends a transmission to the others in Star Fox. "It is Star Wolf. It has the paint from the "Star FVB". I'm sure this is where Tech is. Should we proceed?"

Fox replies. "Yes, proceed into the ship and retrieve Tech with caution."

Slippy salutes. "I'm on it."

Slippy locates the ship docking bay of Star Wolf with the invisibility cloak radar. He lands inside and not a single thing goes off. No alarms. No nothing.

Slippy stays in stealth as he walks to Tech's holding cell. He walks inside and grabs the keys. He opens the latch and carries Tech as she sleeps. He takes her back to the ship docking bay and into his Arwing. He flies back to Great Fox and lands the Arwing into the ship docking bay.

Slippy whispers another transmission to Fox. "What should I do with her now?"

Fox whispers his transmission reply. "Take her to your room and lock yourselves inside. We'll wait out here to see if Wolf realizes that Tech is gone and retaliates."

Slippy carries Tech to his room and sets her on the bed and allows her to sleep. Slippy locks the door and the two stay inside. Slippy won't sleep until he knows that there isn't an immediate threat.

With Fox and his gang.

Fox, Falco, Peppy and Katt exit the ship docking bay. The Star Wolf ship becomes visible and loses its invisibility. The four enter attack positions.

Fox sends a transmission to Star Fox squadron. "Let's give Wolf a wake up call."

The four fire a missile at the Star Wolf ship. The Star Wolf ship rattles from the impact. Within minutes, Wolfen 2s fly from the Star Wolf ship.

Wolf sends a transmission to Fox. "I didn't ever think you were one to attack the villain first. However, You'll be dead when I'm through with you."

Fox grins. "I'm ready."

Star Fox fights Star Wolf for a little bit and star wolf loses.

Wolf turns his Wolfen 2 around. "Next time Fox."

Star Wolf goes into hyper drive and is gone.

Star Fox patches up their wounds and sleeps the rest of the night.

The next day, Fox and Falco train Tech into the arts of war. In the end so as not to bore you, Wolf and the virus lie in defeat. Wraith defeats Trixy X and that's the end.

-The End...


End file.
